Siempre juntos
by Jane-sama
Summary: Descubrir cosas del pasado de Usui sigue siendo doloroso para Misaki, pero aun así quiere estar con el, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para consegurlo
1. El comienzo

Este es solo el inicio de la historia, tal vez sea un poco aburrido pero se pondrá mejor.

Capitulo 1

**Primer día **

Era el primer día de universidad de Misaki se sentía lista para vencer al mundo, salió del departamento que estaba rentando y encontró a Usui.

-Buenos días Kaichou

-Te lo dije ayer puedo llegar sola a la escuela además, ya no soy la kaichou

-Es que quiero llegar tomado de la mano de mi novia así todos sabrán de lo nuestro y podre presumir

Llegaron a la escuela era la mejor universidad de Japón, Misaki había logrado conseguir una beca por sus buenas calificaciones además de recomendaciones, Misaki estaba decidida quería ser abogada, si, se decía a sí misma la mejor abogada de Japón no la mejor del mundo.

Usui por otro lado solo entro a esa universidad porque quería estar al lado de Misaki, él iba a estar en el área de administración de empresas, algunos problemas con su familia se habían resuelto pero tendría que hacerse cargo de algunos negocios de la familia y lo obligaron a estudiar a lo que él no se negó porque quería estar con Misaki

Ambos llegaron a la escuela, Usui no soltó la mano de Misaki en todo el camino, tuvieron un buen inicio de clases cada uno en su salón correspondiente y en el primer rato libre Usui fue a visitar a Misaki

-Misaki ven conmigo

-eh? Adonde vamos?

-solo ven

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron al techo de la escuela.

-guau es hermoso, dijo Misaki-

-si tienes razón, te ves hermosa, dijo Usui mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Misaki se puso roja y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Amo cuando Misaki se sonroja y retrocede, Usui decía esto mientras avanzaba hacia Misaki, pero lo que más amo es cuando Misaki deja de retroceder. Se acercó a ella y la beso, en ese momento la mente de Misaki dejo de pensar, no podía entenderlo, que le pasaba? Porque no podía alejarse de él? Porque quería seguir sintiéndolo cada vez más cerca? No quería que se alejara, su beso se hizo cada vez más apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que parar por falta de aire.

-Definitivamente este es mi momento favorito

-alienígena pervertido

-jajaja, nunca cambias Misaki?

-Para que querías venir aquí? Dijo Misaki tratando de recuperar el color de su cara

-Quería tener un momento con la chica más hermosa del universo, Usui realimente pensaba eso, su cara roja, sus expresiones, su lado tierno oculto bajo esa ruda fachada, lo tenían hipnotizado, era más de lo que él podía controlar. Ella era simplemente la chica más interesante, bonita y tierna de todas, yo simplemente no puedo controlarme estando cerca de ella, quiero estar con ella, abrazarla y nunca soltarla, besarla y sentir sus suaves labios…

-no digas cosas tontas Baka Usui

-Bien, quiero preguntarte algo, vendrás a cenar conmigo?

-um, a donde

- a mi departamento esta noche

-tu departamento dijo Misaki mientras que su cara se ponía roja

-no me digas que Misaki está pensando cosas pervertidas?

-por supuesto que no, Usui tonto

-bien entonces vendrás?

-está bien (dijo Misaki haciendo un puchero)

-realmente eres irresistible, le susurro Usui al oído, con esa voz sexy que crea en Misaki demasiadas emociones, eso creo en Misaki una sensación caliente que la hizo quedarse inmovilizada, Usui la abrazo por detrás y muy cerca del cuello le dijo: no puedo esperar para la cena. Misaki finalmente despertó, dio un salto y dijo: Extraterrestre pervertido¡

….

Usui esperaba con ansias que la noche llegara, tenía el día planeado, saliendo de la universidad seguiría a Misaki hasta su departamento, luego iría a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer una romántica cena

La hora llego, Usui había trabajado bastante duro para hacer la cena perfecta, el timbre sono Usui sintió como su corazón se detuvo, aun después de llevar 3 años siendo novios seguía sintiendo los mismos nervios de su primera cita, definitivamente Misaki es la única que puede hacerme sentir así de enamorado, nervioso, feliz y ansioso, pensó Usui.

Usui abrió a la puerta, Misaki se veía bastante linda, había peinado su cabello de lado como era su costumbre cuando quería verse bonita, su cabello había crecido últimamente y se veía bastante suave y brillante, llevaba un suave y delicado maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza y por si fuera poco se había puesto un lindo vestido, Usui se quedó mirando e hizo que la cara de Misaki se pusiera roja, eso era el colmo ahora si se veía extremadamente hermosa, ambos quedaron paralizados por un momento hasta que Usui reacciono y la invito a pasar

Usui tenía algo muy importante que decirle pero tenía que encontrar el momento indicado. No quería perder a Misaki…

Bien que les pareció, tratare de subir uno nuevo cada semana, dejen sus comentarios, lo que les gusta y lo que no.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos


	2. Mi gran tesoro

Siempre Juntos, capitulo 2

Amo este manga, espero que les guste la historia que ya comienza a tomar forma

Mi gran tesoro

Usui invito a pasar a Misaki, enfrente de la cocina había una mesa redonda, estaba llena de muchos tipos de comida, toda la comida estaba delicadamente decorada por Usui, había dos largas velas rojas en la mesa, un mantel largo y blanco y dos sillas.

-wow compraste una mesa, hoy todo se ve realmente lindo

-sí, hoy era una ocasión especial, pero para mí lo único lindo en esta habitación eres tú.

-Que?! No digas eso es muy vergonzoso, Usui Baka (Misaki estaba muy roja)

- porque aunque yo llame a Misaki por su nombre desde hace tiempo, Misaki sigue llamándome por mi apellido? No crees que ya es tiempo de que me llames Takumi?

-Ehh?...pues …porque ..yo ..este …yo …no es tan fácil

-Yo quiero que Misaki me llame por mi nombre

-emm…Usu..umm…para que querias que viniera?

-jajaja, parece que la Kaichou es bastante impaciente, la verdad es que quería estar con Misaki en mi departamento, solos y…

-Usui, idiota pervertido extaterrestre,,,yo ya ni siquiera soy la Kaichou

-entonces no puedo seguir llamándote así?

-pues,,,bueno,,,supongo que no me afecta en nada que me llames así ( Usui pensó que Misaki se veía adorable con la cara que acababa de hacer, apenada y confundida, en verdad ella no se daba cuenta de lo adorable que era)

-Misaki es en verdad interesante quiero seguir viendo sus lindas expresiones para siempre (la cara de Misaki se puso roja nuevamente) además hay demasiadas cosas que quiero saber sobre ella, quiero conocer esas cosas que nadie más sabe, cada vez que estoy con ella no dejo de maravillarme.

-Pues,,yo,,,también hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de ti, es decir, a veces pienso que te conozco, pero me doy cuenta que apenas te conozco, algunas veces siento que no sé quién eres realmente.

Los ojos de Usui se abrieron y quedo paralizado un rato…

-parece que somos el uno para el otro no Misaki?

-eehh?

-bien pregunta lo que quieras saber sobre mí, y yo preguntare después, te parece?

-Pues…emm…esta bien

-bien pregunta

-pues,, yo,, no se que preguntar,,,emm, bueno,,,,,Usui, emm, cuál es tu lugar favorito?

-Mi lugar favorito, es donde este Misaki, dijo Usui con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que? Dijo Misaki con una cara sonrojada y enojada, no quiero ese tipo de respuestas

-ehh? Pero si es la verdad,, bien es mi turno de preguntar,, a qué edad te quieres casar Misaki?

-que? Ehh? Que clase de pregunta es esa? Pues yo,,, no lo se

-bien preguntare otra cosa entonces, te parece?

-si

-cuantos hijos quieres tener?

-qué?¡ Esa es toda vía peor (la cara de Misaki estaba realmente roja) eso… yo... no lo sé,,, no crees que primero debemos casarnos?...(la cara de Misaki no podía estar más roja, no podía creer que había dicho algo como eso, después de todo, nunca habían hablado de ese tema)

-Sí, suena excitante estar casado con Misaki y… tener hijos

-ehh?¡ yo… no..quise…dec..

-Aun no has contestado Misaki, cuantos quieres tener, cuando estemos casados (esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro)

-pues,,,yo,,unos 2 tal vez 3, Miro a Usui un poco sonrojada y dijo y,, tu..emm cuantos,,hijos quieres tener?

-Unos 5 o 6

-que? Tantos?¡ Y yo ni siquiera se cocinar

-jajaja Misaki ya está imaginando nuestra vida de casados

-eh?

-yo lo hago todo el tiempo, casarme con Misaki es el mejor futuro que me puedo imaginar,,, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo (Usui la miro con una tierna sonrisa)

Misaki estaba muy roja, cuando Usui hacia esa cara se veía realmente hermoso, ella ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad cuando lo veía así, pero se dio cuenta, que ella también quería estar con él

-Usui,, porque? Porque yo? Antes de que descubrieras que soy una maid ni siquiera me hablabas, y si no hubiera sido por ese día, tú nunca te habrías interesado en mí.

- no crees que fue el destino, Misaki?, cuando yo te veía en la escuela pensaba que eras una kaichou demoniaca que hacia lo necesario para que la escuela estuviera en orden, y el día que te encontré, yo solo, estaba vagando por allí ya que no tenía mucho que hacer, y cuando te vi, pensé que eras la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida, me quede a esperar porque quería verte más, saliste y note que había sido un tonto al no notar lo bonita que eras así que quise saber más de ti, porque la Kaichou demoniaca trabajaba en un lugar como ese? Porque su odio hacia los hombres? Porque se comportaba tan ruda si era tan linda? Tenía tantas preguntas…

-Te parece bien si vamos a la sala? Pregunto Usui extendiéndole la mano a Misaki, Misaki con su cara sonrojada la acepto y se sentaron en la sala.

-pregunte todo sobre ti, quería saberlo todo, me di cuenta que eras más de lo que podía imaginar, no solo eras una chica fuerte y hermosa, eres una chica que lucha y lo da todo por la gente que ama, aun cosas que no te gustan como trabajar en el maid late, siempre esforzándote, siempre dándolo todo, siempre siendo tan linda y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ti, quería estar todo el tiempo contigo, no quería que te alejaras de mí, quería seguir viéndote, descubriendo nuevas cosas y con cada nueva cosa que descubro me enamoro aún más de ti. Nunca he tenido una familia, nunca he sabido lo que es amar realmente a alguien pero cuando te conocí fue imposible no enamorarme, la kaichou que por fuera es fuerte y ruda, sabe el significado de amar mejor que nadie y no me cabe duda de que quiero ser amado por ella y aún más importarte quiero amarla por siempre, con más amor de lo que ella pueda imaginar.

-Usui yo… (Misaki no sabía qué hacer, su cara estaba roja, pero de alguna manera esas palabras le habían dado una felicidad inigualable, tomo a Usui y lo abrazo, ahora estaba segura, después de todo, ella realmente amaba a ese extraterrestre pervertido) Usui la apretó contra su pecho y beso su cabeza.

-es tu culpa, dijo Misaki, es tu culpa por meterte en mi vida ahora yo… creo que no puedo vivir sin ti

-yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti Misaki, desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque crees que soy tu acosador? Necesito a Misaki (ambos estaban fuerte mente aferrados el uno al otro, se separaron un poco y sus caras quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia)

-Misaki hay algo que tengo que decirte, tal vez me odies por decírtelo o por no habértelo dicho antes pero sé que será peor no decírtelo (Misaki se quedó mirando los verdes ojos de Usui que estaban llenos de emociones, parecían enojados, tristes y a la vez nerviosos, que era lo hacía que Usui se pusiera asi?)

-la última vez que fui a Inglaterra, dijo Usui mirando a Misaki a los ojos mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus manos, más fuerte de lo común, Gerald me dijo que tú y yo no debíamos estar juntos, yo lo ignore y no le di importancia no me importaba lo que Gerald pensara sobre nosotros, pero hace una semana me llamo y él me hablo de Hermione, él me dijo que ella es mi prometida…

-QUE?¡ COMPROMETIDO?¡ QUE NO PUEDES RECHAZARLO?¡ PORQUE NO ME LO DIJJISTE ANTES? QUE PENSABAS QUE HARIA? USUI IDIOTA COMO ESPERAS QUE ME TOME ALGO COMO ESO?

Usui seguía sujetando fuertemente las manos de Misaki y ahora Misaki entendía porque las sujetaba con tanta fuerza ella quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas e irse de allí, Misaki estaba de pie junto Usui gritando y tratando de liberar sus manos para golpearlo, Usui se puso de pie y sujeto a Misaki contra él, la abrazo fuertemente evitando que ella pudiera moverse, se acercó a su oído y dijo suave y cariñosamente, eso era algo importante que debía decirte, yo estoy tan enojado como tú, pero hay algo más importante que debo decirte (Misaki por fin se quedó quieta al escuchar eso, que podría ser mas importante?)

-Que es Usui? Dijo Misaki con una voz nerviosa pero más relajada (Usui acerco su cara a la de Misaki y puso sus manos en su cintura)

-Te amo Misaki, te amo mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar

Misaki se quedó paralizada, de alguna manera esas palabras habían logrado quitarle todo el miedo, ella también lo amaba pero en ese momento no podía decir nada, era la primera vez que Usui le decía que la amaba, eran demasiadas emociones en tan corto tiempo. Sintió como la cara de Usui se fue acercando más hacia su cara, pudo sentir ese olor de Usui que la volvía loca, Usui tomo con fuerza de la cintura a Misaki y la distancia se cerró, sus labios se tocaron, Misaki podía sentir el amor de Usui eso era algo que ella no quería dejar de sentir, empezó como un tierno beso pero cada vez se volvió más apasionado, se separaron un momento pero nuevamente se volvieron a juntar, Usui comenzó a acariciar los brazos desnudos de Misaki, el vestido de Misaki era de tirantes y la hacía lucir un cuello muy largo y hermoso, las carisias de Usui eran algo incomparable, algo que transportaba a Misaki a otra dimensión, Usui siguió acariciando sus brazos, su espalda, sus manos bajaron hasta la cadera de Misaki y su boca comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello, aunque a Misaki le costara admitirlo, no quería que Usui se detuviera, si bien era cierto que tenía miedo de hasta dónde podía llegar eso no quería parar, sus besos, sus caricias, su amor, era algo que ella no quería detener, amaba sentir los labios de Usui en su cuello, era algo nuevo que la hacía sentir llena de amor.

-pídeme que pare (le dijo Usui al oído con una voz apenas audible y sin dejar de besar su cuello)

Misaki intento decir algo pero solo logro emitir un gemido

-si no me dices que pare, no poder detenerme hasta haberte hecho mía

Misaki no estaba segura de querer llegar más lejos, pero estaba segura que no quería que Usui se detuviera y estaba segura de que ella también lo amaba

-te amo, también te amo Takumi (eso fue lo único que Misaki pudo decir, ella en verdad lo amaba y no estaba segura de querer que él se detuviera, pero estaba segura que quería estar con el)

Usui se detuvo y la miro a la cara, era hermosa, sus labios rosados, sus grandes ojos color miel, su fina nariz, Usui en verdad la amaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla suya

-te amo más de lo que puedas imaginarte Misaki (Usui la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho) es por eso que me detendré, Misaki eres mi gran tesoro y te aseguro que te deseo con todas mis fuerzas pero te amo demasiado como para hacer algo que pueda lastimarte

Misaki alzo la vista para ver a Usui, se topó con sus verdes ojos que hacían que su corazón se detuviera, se aferró a él y le dijo, en verdad te amo Usui, gracias (Usui era el caballero que Misaki jamás pensó encontrar, era el hombre que amaba sin duda)

Usui quedo impresionado con la reacción de Misaki, sabía que si él seguía ella podía dejarse llevar por sus caricias y haberlo hecho sin dudar, pero ahora estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, Misaki era un chica por la que valía la pena esperar

-Misaki, no quiero dejarte ir nunca, quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo por favor quédate conmigo esta noche tengo que decirte otras cosas sobre Hermione y Gerald, no quiero ocultarte nada y quiero tenerte cerca pero en este momento lo que necesito es ir a tomar un baño de agua fría

-me quedare Usui, también quiero estar contigo y no creas que dejare el tema nada mas así, toda vía tengo que golpearte por no habérmelo dicho antes

-jeje, está bien, ya regreso ponte cómoda prepare helado también, está en la nevera toma un poco en lo que vuelvo

Usui fue a bañarse tan rápido como pudo, se bañó con el agua más fría que pudo y trato de acomodar sus ideas en verdad Misaki lo volvía loco, era tan difícil prácticamente imposible controlarse estando con ella.

Cuando saliera Usui tendría que decirle que Hermione llegaría mañana decidida a casarse con él, bajo la supervisión desde Inglaterra de su abuelo y su hermano, además de las órdenes que su hermano le había dado a él y a Tora…

Bien, que le parecio?, por favor no duden en comentar, prometo subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto como sea posible, así que síganme, que la cosa se pondrá buena

También quiero comentar que Usui tiene 19 años y Misaki 18, ambos están viviendo en Tokio y sus departamentos están muy cerca el uno del otro, a lo largo de la historia empezaran a aparecer otros personajes y para el próximo capítulo tendremos a Tora y Hermione

Espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo

Comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no saludos


	3. Una pareja salida de cuento de hadas

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, pido una disculpa por los errores que tiene, sobretodo el del primer capítulo donde dice que llevan 3 años siendo novios, ****en realidad tienen año y medio.**** Usui tiene 19 años y Misaki 18**

* * *

**La pareja salida de cuento de hadas**

Usui salió de bañarse un poco más calmado, se dio cuenta que Misaki había limpiado su departamento, había arreglado la mesa y ahora había dos copas de helado con chocolate y una cereza en la cima, Misaki salió de la cocina secando sus manos en su ropa.

-Al parecer Misaki limpio mi apartamento como toda buena novia

-pues…no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras te bañabas

Usui se sentó en la sala, y pidió a Misaki que hiciera lo mismo, Usui suspiro y dijo:

-Misaki hay otras cosas que tengo que decirte, pero debes prometer que escucharas tranquila

-uph

-Hermione es al parecer una chica que escogió Gerald para mí, yo nunca la he visto pero está decidida a casarse conmigo, su nombre es Hermione Igarashi

-Que?¡ Casarse contigo? IGARASHI? (Misaki se puso de pie) acaso es hermana de ese? Porque quiere casarse contigo?

-Dijiste que estarías tranquila

Misaki se sentó haciendo un puchero

-Muy bien, buena chica (dijo Usui dándole una palmadita es su cabeza) Hermione es la prima de Igarashi, es por eso que Gerald la conoció, su madre es inglesa y al parecer es de una familia muy rica, ese matrimonio es la forma perfecta para Tora de conectar a la familia Igarashi con la familia Walker además de lograr que yo tenga un papel importante en la sociedad, así podre hacerme cargo del castillo y todos los negocios si es que Gerald muere, la enfermedad de Gerald cada vez se hace peor los médicos dicen que ya no le queda mucho de vida, tampoco a mi abuelo, los dos decidieron que casándome con ella los ingleses me amarían cuando entre al trono y piensan que ella me mantendrá en mi lugar durante mi reinado.

- . . . .

-no tienes nada que decir Misaki?

-no…, es solo que no sé qué decirte, es decir, estas comprometido con otra, ella quiere casarse contigo, eso es bueno para tu familia (la voz de Misaki se hacía cada vez más alta y enojada, mientras se ponía de pie) es bueno para la familia de Igarashi, inclusive es bueno para ti, donde encajo yo? Te iras a Inglaterra? Como esperas que tome tranquilamente algo como eso? Que es lo que quieres que haga Usui?

-yo…tampoco sé que hacer Misaki (dijo Usui poniéndose de pie)

Misaki se tranquilizó al oír eso de Usui, si bien es cierto que ella estaba furiosa, Usui debía estar aún peor, su abuelo lo estaba obligando a casarse con otra, el solo era una marioneta para muchas personas

-yo…perdón por gritarte Usui

-sé que tienes motivos para estar molesta, yo también lo estoy

-Lo siento Usui, sé que esto no es tu culpa, pero…no sé qué hacer

-solo…no te alejes de mí, te necesito, tu…eres todo lo que tengo y lo que mas amo

Usui la miro con una cara suplicante, triste y a la vez dulce, en ese momento Misaki se sentó en el piso como si sus piernas se hubieran vencido.

-claro que me quedare contigo Usui Idiota

Usui la abrazo fuerte y amorosamente, no sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía los planes de su hermano pero estaba seguro que si estaba con Misaki podría con cualquier cosa, Usui le dijo a Misaki sin soltarla, Hermione llegara mañana quiere conocerme mejor

-eh?

-Mañana a las 4:00 tengo una cita con ella

-Que? (Dijo Misaki tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Usui)

-Tu iras conmigo Misaki, me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, será como una cita, solo que ella también ira pero podemos ignorarla, me dijeron que tenía que ir pero nunca me dijeron que tenía que hablar con ella (Usui agarro a Misaki de los hombros) te aseguro Misaki que no me casare con ella, no sé cómo lo hare pero yo quiero estar siempre contigo

Misaki lo miro a los ojos y luego dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Usui

-Usui idiota

-eres muy linda Misaki, creo que nuestro helado ya se derritió.

-no tengo ganas de helado (dijo Misaki sin levantar su cabeza)

- yo tampoco (dijo Usui con una dulce sonrisa)

-creo… que ya debería irme, ya es tarde

-eh? Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo a pasar la noche

-eh? A que te referías con eso?

-a dormir juntos

-que? Seguro que te bañaste con agua fría?

- no te hare nada Misaki, no seas tan pervertida, dijo Usui con un tono burlón pero luego cambio por uno muy serio… es solo que en estos momentos quiero sentirte cerca

Misaki en verdad quería quedarse, la verdad era que no quería separarse ni por un momento de Usui, era difícil decirlo pero estaba celosa de Hermione aunque ni siquiera la conocía, ahora ella era su rival y tenía la ventaja, ya que era la prometida de Usui.

-yo…me quedare

Usui sonrió para sí, sabía que tener a Misaki tan cerca y en la noche sería una tentación insoportable, Usui la deseaba demasiado, pero su amor por ella era más grande que su deseo y sabía que podría contenerse y poder tener a su amada cerca

- bien entonces prepárate para ir a dormir

- es cierto Usui, no traje nada

- tranquila yo te prestare una pijama y mañana puedes ponerte lo que traes hoy, o si lo prefieres puedes dormir desnuda

-que? Maldito pervertido

Misaki se puso el pijama lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a la cama, por alguna razón estaba bastante nerviosa, de repente sintió a Usui, pudo sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, un momento, Usui no trae camisa?

-Usui porque no traes camisa?

-eh? Así duermo yo

- no puedes ponerte algo solo por hoy?

-Misaki trae mi única camisa para dormir, pero puede quitársela y dármela

Misaki se volteó se hizo bolita y cerro sus ojos ignorando a Usui, volvió a sentir los brazos de él abrazándola, y escucho cerca de su oído, te amo Misaki, dio la vuelta para verlo y se encontró con que estaba dormido, se volvió a hacer bolita pero esta vez dentro de los brazos de Usui recargando su frente en su pecho.

* * *

Usui despertó en la mañana, por alguna razón esta noche había mejor que nunca, abrió sus ojos y recordó la razón, en ese momento sonó el celular de Misaki, Usui lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era su alarma, la apago tan rápido como pudo esperando que Misaki no se hubiera despertado, no quería que nada arruinara el momento, eso se sentía realmente bien, Misaki se veía preciosa durmiendo, abrazaba a Usui con una mano y su rostro estaba contra el pecho de Usui, habían dormido abrazados toda la noche, Usui se lamentó de haber estado dormido por eso ahora aprovecharía cada momento.

Misaki despertó sintiendo el aroma que tanto amaba de Usui, abrió los ojos y encontró el pecho de Usui a milímetros de sus ojos, con razón podía sentir tan cerca su aroma, sintió caricias en su cabello y espalda y más que despertarla solo la adormilaban más, luego un beso en su cabeza y otro en su oreja… Misaki por fin abrió los ojos dándose cuenta del momento.

-oh, lo siento, te desperté? Dijo Usui con una cara de decepción

-qué hora es? Pregunto Misaki, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que había dormido en la misma cama que Usui

-umm, no se

Misaki se puso de pie y reviso su reloj

-QUE?! Faltan diez minutos para que las clases comiencen, no creo que podamos llegar, como es esto posible, me quede dormida, no sonó mi despertador? Se supone que debería haber sonado hace hora y media, ahora que voy a hacer…

-relájate de todos modos no pensaba que fuéramos a la escuela hoy

-que? Como puedes decir eso, tengo una beca, no me puedo saltar las clases cuando quiera…

-eres mu lista, ya recuperaras el día, hoy tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de nuestra cita en la tarde

-eh? Que cosas? Dijo Misaki recordando con tristeza la existencia de Hermione

-tenemos que ir a comprarte un vestido

-un vestido? Para que?

-para nuestra cita, quiero que Misaki deje deslumbrada a Hermione con su radiante belleza

-yo no tengo una belleza radiante (dijo Misaki con una cara entre enojada y triste)

-sí que la tienes Misaki y lo sabes

-es que… yo… no se comportarme como una dama…

-Misaki es perfecta tal y como es, anda vístete (dijo Usui saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta sin dar tiempo a Misaki para decir algo)

Un momento después salió Misaki, como es posible que pudiera haber dicho algo como que no es bonita, dudo mucho que en el mundo exista un ser más hermoso, tierno o sexy que Misaki, pensó Usui al verla salir del cuarto con su ropa holgada de siempre.

Usui preparo un delicioso desayuno, ambos perdieron la noción de tiempo mientras desayunaban y hablaban cosas sin importancia pero que ambos disfrutaban, se les hizo un poco tarde y salieron corriendo del departamento

Fueron a una tienda que parecía ser bastante cara, Misaki se sintió bastante incomoda, pero como siempre Usui había estado allí ayudándola

-cual te gusta Misaki

-qué te parece este? dijo Misaki mostrándole un vestido negro de manga larga

-es bonito pero ese es un vestido de noche, esta es una fiesta de día

-eh? Acaso hay que usar diferente ropa de dia y de noche? Fiesta? Cuanta gente va a ir?

-no lo sé, solo me dijeron que fuera vestido como para una fiesta

Usui encontró el vestido perfecto, este es perfecto pensó Usui… hará resaltar las perfectas curvas de Misaki, pero no es demasiado atrevido, quiero que se vea bonita pero no quiero que su cuerpo llame la atención.

-Bien Misaki, este es el perfecto para ti

-eh? No crees que es demasiado, jamás eh usado algo como eso

-anda pruébatelo, dijo Usui con una mirada perversa, pero vio la hora y dijo no hay tiempo te quedara bien

-como lo sabes?

-porque miro demasiado tu cuerpo

-eres un pervertido

-si lo soy… apúrate toda vía faltan los zapatos, el maquillaje y el cabello

Usui dejo a Misaki en un salón de belleza que parecía ser muy bueno mientras él fue a comprar un traje y cambiarse, en el salón maquillaron a Misaki con un suave maquillaje, hicieron ondas en su cabello que ahora era mucho más largo que cuando iban a la preparatoria y la ayudaron a ponerse su vestido (que parecía que había sido hecho a su medida) ese pervertido penso Misaki se puso unos tacones bastante altos. Misaki se miró al espejo y lo único que pudo decir es "me veo muy bien"

Usui regreso al salón justo en el momento que Misaki iba saliendo de él, Usui se quedó shock al ver lo hermosa que se veía Misaki, era cierto que para Usui Misaki siempre se veía bonita pero hoy era una exageración, cualquiera podía pensar que era una supermodelo o una princesa que superaba cualquier cuento de hadas. Usui pensó que tenía que apurarse antes de empezar a babear

-wow, Kaichou

Misaki estaba bastante nerviosa, jamás se había vestido así, y hasta ella admitía que se veía muy bonita

-yo… ya no soy la kaichou (Misaki trataba de cubrir su vergüenza y nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que Usui hubiera visto lo bonita que se veía)

-es cierto ese título no te queda nada bien… bien mi hermosa princesa (dijo Usui en un tono grave haciendo una reverencia) Nos vamos?

Empezaron a caminar por la calle, despertando las miradas de toda la gente, parecían personajes salidos de un cuento de hadas moderno.

-siento que todos nos miran

-es porque todos nos miran (Usui estaba muy molesto de que tantos hombres pudieran ver lo bonita que se veía Misaki)

Se oyó entre la multitud

-oye preciosa, no quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta?

-hey tú la supermodelo, si quieres un novio más normal puedes venir a buscarme, tengo mucho amor que ofrecer a alguien como tu

Usui tenía una cara demasiado enfurecida, y sujetaba fuertemente de la mano a Misaki, los hombres no dejaban de verla y gritarle que se veía hermosa, Usui llego al punto máximo y dijo, Es suficiente, Misaki lo miro sorprendida, Usui dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en direccion opuesta.

-eh? A dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento

-que? Dijo Misaki sonrojándose

Llegaron al apartamento de Usui pero esta vez entraron por atrás, parecía un garaje, pronto apareció un convertible negro

-bien, dijo Usui con una cara de enojo, súbete

-que? Desde cuando tienes un convertible?

-desde que vivo en Tokio, pensé que llamaría mucho la atención, pero hoy tu llamas más la atención que mi convertible

Misaki subió al auto confundida, ninguno de los dos dijo algo en todo el camino, Usui manejo como por 30 minutos y llego a un hermoso jardín de rosas, en la entrada decía, familia Igarashi, propiedad privada, eran las cuatro en punto, a lo lejos pudieron divisar a Hermione y a su lado Tora

Misaki pensó que Hermione era la persona más bonita y refinada que había visto en su vida, era de la misma complexión que Misaki, tenía una larga y hermosa cabellera dorada, unos ojos azul penetrante y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul con un amplio escote en la espalda… sus ojos azules se clavaron en Usui en cuanto los vieron entrar con su convertible y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro…

* * *

Bien, que les precio?

Algo largo lo sé, esperó que lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo

Si quieren que les llegue un correo cada que salga un nuevo capítulo del click en follow

Mi nombre es Jane y subiré el próximo en cuanto sienta inspiración, podría ser mañana o en una semana, máximo una semana

No se olviden de comentar, lo que les gusta y lo que no

Gracias por leer, nos vemos

Próximo capitulo: Una cita con mi novia y mi prometida


	4. Una cita con mi novia y mi prometida

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, esperaba que fuera un poco más largo pero si hubiera seguido no hubiera parado hasta mucho después.

**Disfruten leyendo, este ha sido el capítulo que menos me ha gustado como ha quedado hasta ahora, pero tenía que ser así**

* * *

**Una cita con mi novia y mi prometida**

Misaki sintió algo que presionaba su pecho al ver Hermione, Usui pudo ver la cara de miedo de Misaki y puso su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de Misaki le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo: todo saldrá bien

Misaki y Usui bajaron del auto pero Misaki se quedó parada al lado del coche, Usui avanzo hasta Tora y Hermione, Hermione avanzo hasta el mientras Misaki los miraba desde el auto

-en verdad eres un príncipe! Me han hablado mucho de ti pero superas mis expectativas (dijo Hermione acercándose a Usui y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este)

Usui dio un paso atrás y miro a Misaki que aún estaba parada a un lado del convertible

-quien es ella? (pregunto Hermione con cara de odio)

-ella, es mi princesa dijo Usui caminando hacia Misaki y tomándola de la mano la llevo con el enfrente de los Igarashi

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía malos gustos (dijo Tora con sarcasmo al ver lo bonita que se veía Misaki)

A Usui no le gusto en absoluto su comentario, sabía que desde hace ya tiempo Tora tenia sentimientos románticos hacia Misaki, pero nunca había intentado nada para alejarla de él, al menos hasta ahora. No le importo del todo ya que Misaki no entendió el comentario.

-supongo que ya te han hablado de mi pero me gustaría presentarme, soy Igarashi Hermione hija de Katherine y Alexander Igarashi, Hermione extendió su mano para que Usui la besara, pero este la ignoro

Hermione se sintió ofendida ante el rechazo de Usui, miro a la chica a la que sujetaba de la mano, le habían dicho que Usui tenía una novia a la cual sería muy difícil que dejara, pero Hermione sabía que era muy hermosa y talentosa y podría ganarle a cualquier chica pero no le agrado el darse cuenta que era bonita y que Usui no la soltaba.

-No recuerdo haber invitado a nadie más que a mi prometido (dijo haciendo énfasis en "mi prometido")

Misaki quiso gritarle a Hermione pero se contuvo y apretó con fuerza la mano de Usui

-pero que bueno que viniste, pareces toda una dama de sociedad (dijo Tora tomando la mano de Misaki y dándole un suave beso)

Usui alejo a Misaki de Tora con un movimiento rápido y la abrazo de la cintura

-bueno, para que han querido que viniera? (dijo Usui con esa cara enojada que no suele mostrar muy a menudo)

-tranquilízate-dijo Tora- todo a su tiempo, hemos preparado té y galletas, sentémonos a charlar un rato

Caminaron hasta un hermoso jardín lleno de narcisos blancos, en el centro había una mesa blanca, un juego de té y muchos tipos de panecillos y galletas finamente acomodados. Solamente había 3 sillas, Hermione había preparado la tarde de té pero jamás se esperó que Usui llevara compañía.

-Parece que alguien tendrá que quedarse sin silla dijo Hermione mirando a Misaki

-Misaki, siéntate en mis piernas- dijo Usui sentándose y sentando por la fuerza a Misaki en sus piernas, cosa que hizo que Misaki se pusiera muy roja y tratara de levantarse

-Cuando dejaras de actuar como niño? -dijo Tora al mismo tiempo que hacía llamar a un mayordomo - tráigame otra silla para la bella dama

El mayordomo regreso en segundos con otra silla, en la que Misaki se sentó tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Usui con una cara de decepción

-Así que tú eres Ayusawa Misaki, debo admitir que no eres lo que esperaba (dijo Hermione tratando de contener todo el enojo que tenía acumulado)

-ah sí? Que es lo que esperabas?

-Una chica fea que no sería competencia para mí, Gerald me ha hablado de ti, me dijo que Takumi tenía malos gustos, pero al parecer no son tan malos como esperaba

-lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas- dijo Misaki con una sonrisa fingida

-yo también lo lamento (dijo Hermione mientras ponía mantequilla en un bollo)

Misaki se sentía en realidad nerviosa y furiosa, tenía frente a ella a la chica que podría alejar de ella al amor de su vida y parecía una chica fuerte, dispuesta a luchar, Misaki sintió como Usui tomaba nuevamente su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, Misaki se dio cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta, ella estaba allí para apoyar a Usui y no para que él la tranquilizara.

El clima parecía volverse cada vez más tenso y Misaki, Usui y Hermione se ponían cada vez más enojados. Tora soltó una carcajada.

-realmente ha valido la pena venir, es un gusto tenerte aquí Ayusawa, te has controlado muy bien hasta ahora

-Parece que la conoces bien - dijo Hermione alzando una ceja – que es lo que sabes de ella?

-ella es…-Tora miro a Usui y con una sonrisa dijo - Ayusawa Misaki, tan inteligente como hermosa, la primer presidenta mujer de su escuela, fuerte y hábil domina el aikido y otras artes marciales

-lo dices como si fuera alguien increíble dijo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona

- Lo es – dijo Usui mirando a Tora con una cara molesta, lo cual solo hizo reír a Tora

-Usui tengo que hablar un momento a solas contigo, dijo Tora

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron unos metros lejos del lugar

-Creo que ya te habrán dicho que Hermione es tu prometida?

-si

-me sorprende que hayas venido sin renegar

-acaso tenía otra opción?

-pudiste no haber venido, pero al parecer ya estas madurando o tienes otros motivos

-solo vine a ver cómo podía deshacerme de este problema

-pues no puedes, no lo entiendes? Aquí en Japón toda vía eres menor de edad eso quiere decir que aun estas bajo la jurisdicción de tus tutores, hace unos meses Gerald se convirtió en tu tutor legal, él no puede obligarte a casarte, pero si no aceptas te mandara de nuevo a Inglaterra donde te mantendrá encerrado hasta que aceptes casarte, en otras palabras o te casas por las buenas o por las malas

-tanto te importa llevarte bien con los Walker?

-en verdad crees que eso es todo lo que quiero? Mi familia acaba de firmar un contrato multimillonario con una empresa en China, no necesito el dinero de tu familia, aunque claro a nadie le cae mal un poco más de dinero además ellos pueden abrirme muchas puertas…pero contigo casado es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Ayusawa sin que nadie intervenga, no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella (Tora dio una sonrisa burlona)

-Ella nunca querría a alguien como tu

-eso crees? Estos últimos meses eh estado investigando todo lo posible acerca de ella, del abandono de su padre, la situación económica de su familia, incluso he aprendido cosas sobre su vida personal…ella se enamoró de ti porque la ayudabas cuando lo necesitaba, si no hubiera sido por eso ella nunca se habría fijado en ti, yo también puedo hacer eso…estaré con ella cuando me necesite y tendrá un hombro en el cual llorar cuando su querido Usui se casé con otra.

-tu…no sabes nada de ella, nunca permitiré que te acerques a ella (dijo Usui tratando de esconder sus ganas de matar a Tora)

-en verdad eres un inmaduro, solo das amenazas pero no sabes cómo cumplirlas, no sabes lo que siento hacia ella, ella me ve como nadie más lo hace, como realmente soy, estando con ella no tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy.

-Solo lo haces por ti, quieres ser feliz tú, pero no te importa Misaki

-eso crees, ella es una chica especial, muy hermosa y con un gran potencial, yo podría darle la vida que siempre soñó, no tendría que trabajar, podría vivir feliz a mi lado con todo lo que quisiera a su disposición.

-ella merece más que solo tu dinero, yo… daría mi vida por ella y nunca permitiré que alguien como tú la tenga

-y que vas a hacer? No has parado de decir que no lo permitirás pero ya has perdido…y tu prometida está deseosa de casarse contigo. No tienes de que preocuparte, ella es muy hermosa, Gerald la escogió porque se parece a tu novia, según él, ambas tienen un fuerte espíritu de pelea, ambas muy hermosas, tienen la misma altura, igual de delgadas, fuertes…

-Misaki no se parece en absoluto a ella

-pues…tu hermano no lo ve así, él te dio la opción de que pasen tiempo juntos para que te enamores de ella, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo Ayusawa es mucho mejor que Hermione (en Tora se ilumino una enorme sonrisa al decir esas palabras) Por órdenes de tu hermano tú y ella deben pasar tiempo juntos… a solas

-Si crees que dejare a Misaki sola estas muy equivocado

-no tienes otra opción

En ese momento Usui recordó que Misaki estaba sola con Hermione

-es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

-si

-entonces voy a regresar con Misaki

Usui regreso y allí estaba Misaki ese día se veía más hermosa que cualquier otro, como desearía que no hubieran problemas y que pudieran tener una cita solo ellos dos y Misaki luciendo así de hermosa. Misaki y Hermione se miraban retadoramente sin decir nada, Usui pudo ver el miedo en la cara de Misaki, imaginaba como debía sentirse, el jamás soportaría la idea de que Misaki estuviera comprometida, querría matar a ese tipo de inmediato, pero Misaki no era como él, ella le había dicho que estaría a su lado, eso era algo que llenaba Usui de una felicidad y paz increíble.

Usui llego donde estaba Misaki y la abrazo por detrás enfrente de Hermione, Hermione miro con cara de odio a Misaki y luego soltó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Takumi, donde quieres que nos casemos?

Usui pudo sentir como Misaki dio un salto ante esa pregunta, el simplemente ignoro la pregunta de Hermione y le dio un beso a Misaki en su cabeza, le dijo tiernamente en el oído: todo saldrá bien Misaki, no te preocupes

De alguna manera, eso en verdad tranquilizo a Misaki, tomo la mano de Usui y volteo para verlo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Misaki le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento llego Tora.

-Eso suficiente - dijo Tora - Usui y Hermione tienen que pasar un rato a solas, pueden ir a caminar por los alrededores, Ayusawa y yo nos quedaremos a preparar el almuerzo. Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato, tomo a Usui del brazo y lo llevo a caminar

….

Misaki y Tora caminaron hacia una cocina en medio del jardín, solo tenía una lona como techo y se podía ver el jardín de rosas desde allí, Misaki podía ver a Usui alejarse con Hermione, sentía dolor al ver la escena pero trataba de ser fuerte.

-bien, que quieres preparar para el almuerzo?

-pues…en realidad yo…no se cocinar

-en verdad nunca aprenderás a ser una mujer?

-eh? Y tú nunca aprenderás a ser educado?

-puedo ser educado si yo quiero, quieres que lo sea contigo? (Tora se acercaba cada vez más a Misaki)

-eh? Solo…se tú mismo

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Tora se detuviera, ni siquiera él podía entender porque se ponía tan nervioso estando con ella, porque no quería que ella pensara mal de él…eso es lo que quería ser, el mismo y solo podía serlo a lado de ella.

-en verdad has cambiado, ya no eres la misma chica ruda que eras en la preparatoria

-si…supongo que he tratado de ser un poco más femenina…por Usui

Estas últimas palabras hicieron enojar a Tora, pero trato de hacer que Misaki se sintiera bien a su lado

-quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?

-enserio? me encantaría (Sonrió con tanta dulzura que el corazón de Tora casi se sale) Misaki sugirió hacer onigiris, a lo que Tora no se negó pues quería impresionar a Misaki

-Tú también has cambiado Tora, te has vuelto más amable y me he dado cuenta que no eres tan malo como pensaba.

Tora se sentía realmente feliz, acaso acababan de alagarlo? Ella había dicho que no era tan malo? sin querer hacerlo Tora no pudo evitar sonreír, esta no era una de esas sonrisas burlonas o fingidas, esta era un real y sincera.

Tora vio como Misaki sonreía de nuevo

-porque sonríes?

-es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de verdad? Tienes razón, puedes ser bueno si lo intentas

Tora sentía como su corazón latía con furia, casi podía escucharlo, estaba tan anonadado que no se dio cuenta que el arroz que estaba en el fuego se había quemado

-Que acaso no lo estabas checando?

-te lo dije, no se cocinar

-esto es muy sencillo, cualquiera podría evitar que se queme un arroz

-entonces porque no lo hiciste tú?

-tu eres la que está aprendiendo

-Eh? Tú me estas enseñando no?

Tora se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba perdiendo el control y comenzaba a ser arrogante otra vez

-olvídalo pondremos otro

-no será fácil enseñarme a cocinar-dijo Misaki mirando fijamente a Tora

Tora se quedó Mirando la cara de Misaki, en verdad hoy se veía muy hermosa, ese vestido, ese maquillaje incluso el cabello parecía que todo había sido hecho para ella, y sin darse cuenta Tora lo dijo en voz alta.

-Te vez muy bonita hoy

Misaki se puso roja y dio un paso atrás al hacerlo choco contra algo, era…el pecho de Usui, este la sujeto con fuerza. Usui tenía una cara furiosa y atrás de él venía caminando Hermione con una cara igual o aún más enojada que la de Usui.

**Flashback**

Hermione tomo a Usui del brazo y se lo llevo, Usui se liberó rápidamente de su agarre.

-no me trates así, después de todo eres mi prometido

Usui ignoro a Hermione y se quedó viendo a Misaki a lo lejos

-acaso piensas ignorarme para siempre?

Usui también ignoro eso no perdía de vista ni por un momento a Misaki que estaba con el hombre que quería arrebatársela, si tan solo intenta algo (pensó Usui) le arrancare la garganta

-sabes que Gerald me escogió para ti? El piensa que somos el uno para el otro, al menos deberías darme una oportunidad, Gerald me dijo que me parecía a tu novia, pero te aseguro que puedo ser mucho mejor que ella (dijo eso pensando que tal vez así podía hacer que Usui tuviera una reacción)

Usui seguía mirando a Misaki

Hermione pensó que tal vez podía hablar con él si lo provocaba un poco, la última táctica no había fusionado, pero fijo sus ojos en el mismo objetivo que Usui y pudo ver a Misaki y a Tora hablando tranquilamente, miro más a fondo y pudo ver en los ojos de Tora algo…el no miraba a Misaki como a las otras chicas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, había encontrado una debilidad en la relación de Usui y Misaki…

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

Debo decir que **odio los triángulos amorosos**, así que no los habrá en esta historia, este es un fic **Misaki X Usui** no Misaki X Tora, así que no me linchen por el momento entre ellos 2, las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes en los siguientes capítulos, hasta yo me emociono por el próximo :D

**No se olviden de comentar, sus comentarios me hacen feliz.**

pages/Kaichou-wa-Maid-sama/105962076256223


	5. Secretos

**Secretos**

Hermione y Usui caminaban juntos por los jardines de los Igarashi; Hermione comenzaba a perder la calma ya que Usui la ignoraba por completo, Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos a Misaki y a Tora platicando tranquilamente, luego vio a Usui con cara de enojo mirando hacia ellos.

-La amas? Pregunto Hermione

-si (Hermione se sorprendió de que por primera vez le dijera algo)

-Parece que mi primo está muy feliz hoy

-…-

-sabes… (Dijo Hermione pegando su cuerpo con el de Usui) Tengo muchas cosas buenas que ofrecer, puedo superar cualquier cualidad de tu novia, y mi primo va a cuidar bien de ella (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Tora)

-ella jamás andaría ofreciendo su cuerpo (Dijo Usui quitándosela de enzima) ella no es una chica barata

-Me estas llamando chica barata?

-si (cara chibi)

Usui empezó a caminar hacia Misaki, no le agradaba que Tora estuviera cerca de ella pero verla sonreír enfrente de él fue el colmo, llego justo a tiempo.

-te vez muy bonita (dijo Tora, mirándola fijamente)

Misaki dio un paso atrás y choco con Usui

-es suficiente (dijo Usui con una cara muy molesta)

-no puedes dejarme así hablando sola, no sabes quién soy? (Hermione venía muy molesta caminando por detrás de Usui) Soy tu prometida, no puedes ignorarme, eres mi futuro esposo

-Misaki, ya es hora de irnos (Dijo Usui tomándola de la mano)

-Ya se van? (Dijo Tora con una sonrisa) no se quedan para la cena? Eso que preparamos onigiris

-Ya hice lo que me dijeron, es suficiente

-es cierto creo que eso es todo, el viernes habrá una fiesta a la que por supuesto tienes que ir, una limosina pasara por ustedes a las 6:00 para que estén preparados

Usui llevo de la mano a Misaki al coche, le abrió la puerta y se fueron sin decir nada, durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Usui no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Tora le había dicho, intentaba encontrar una forma en su cabeza para salirse de eso pero no se le ocurría nada, tan solo el hecho de pensar en Misaki con Tora lo ponía realmente molesto, era cierto lo que Tora le había dicho? Acaso no había otra opción más que casarse con Hermione? Pero la frase que más sonaba en la cabeza de Usui era "si no hubieras estado allí cuando te necesitaba ella nunca se habría fijado en ti" Usui sabía que eso era cierto, pero de ser así, Tora en realidad podría hacer que se enamorara de él? Jamás lo permitiré, pensó Usui.

Llegaron al departamento de Misaki

-Misaki…yo… (Usui por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decirle a Misaki, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que lo resolverían, pero no sabía cómo, no tenía idea de que pasaría) lo lamento

-porque lo lamentas?

-por hacerte ir conmigo, por haberte dejado con Tora, por Hermione, por todo, perdón Misaki

-Usui…yo… te dije que estaría contigo y eso hare, estaré contigo (esas palabras hicieron que Usui se sintiera otra vez vivo, esa era la chica que amaba, la chica masculina pero inexplicablemente linda a la que Usui jamás en la vida pensaba dejar, puede que haya una tormenta alrededor pero no dejare que nos hunda a Misaki y a míi)

-Misaki, eres increíble

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Misaki bajando del convertible

Antes de que pudiera bajar Usui la tomo del brazo y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se separaron Misaki estaba roja

-Eres increíblemente linda Misaki, es difícil controlarse estando contigo

-que…yo…n…no hice nada

-vendré por ti mañana para ir a la escuela

Al siguiente día Usui paso por Misaki, esta se veía realmente cansada parecía que no había dormido nada

-Misaki te encuentras bien? No dormiste nada verdad?

-estoy bien Usui vámonos

Se fueron caminando a la escuela, Usui esperaba tener un momento para hablar con Misaki ya que no le había contado todo lo que Tora le había dicho y aunque no sabía cómo decírselo no quería ocultárselo, en el primer tiempo libre Usui fue a buscarla pero ella estaba ocupada y así fue en cada rato libre, cuando la escuela por fin termino Usui fue al salón de Misaki pero no la encontró, pregunto por ella y le dijeron que se había ido corriendo hace unos minutos. Acaso está evitándome? pensó Usui, pensó que tal vez la alcanzaría en su departamento, pero no sabía en qué piso vivía, ella no se lo había dicho, espero afuera del edificio hasta que ella llegara, estuvo esperando como 4 horas hasta que Misaki por fin llego.

-Misaki donde has estado? (Misaki se veía muy cansada, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y parecía que apenas podía sostenerse) has estado descansando correctamente?

-estoy bien Usui no tienes que preocuparte

-Misaki, no te vez bien, recuerda que tienes que cuidarte, vamos a tu departamento

-mi departamento? Umm…Usui…no quiero que lo veas

-que? Porque no?

-nos vemos mañana (dijo Misaki y se aproximó a correr al interior del edificio)

Usui la tomo de la mano, Misaki no tenía fuerza como para liberarse pero lo intento

-Vamos a entrar (dijo Usui entrando al edificio con Misaki agarrada de la mano)

Misaki lo llevo hasta el último piso, era un lugar húmedo y sucio, solo había una cama y un pequeño baño con paredes de madera húmeda

-aquí es donde te estas quedando?

-si…no tenía suficiente dinero, aquí casi es gratis y puedo usar mis ahorros en comida pero ayer en la noche me llamo mi mama y me dijo que necesitaba dinero y le mande todos mis ahorros, después de la escuela fui a buscar un trabajo pero no sé si podre con la escuela y un trabajo…

-porque no me dijiste? No dormiste nada verdad?

-no quería que te preocuparas

-no puedes seguir viviendo aquí, has comido algo hoy? Tienes comida?

-no

-vamos te quedaras en mi departamento hasta que encontremos un mejor lugar para ti

Usui ayudo a Misaki a empacar sus pocas pertenencias y fueron al lujoso departamento de Usui.

-Usui no te preocupes, conseguiré un trabajo y todo saldrá bien, me esforzare al máximo

-eso es lo que me preocupa

Usui llevo a Misaki a un restaurant a cenar, ya era noche y Misaki apenas podía seguir, Usui pudo ver el cansancio en los ojos de Misaki, se levantó la cargo en su espalda y se la llevo a su departamento, la acostó en la cama y la tapo. Misaki se resistió pero Usui puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Usui, estoy bien, déjame ir, no puedo quedarme aquí

-Misaki tienes que descansar mañana buscaremos otro lugar, si no duermes ahora tendré que castigarte

Misaki cerró sus ojos y por el cansancio quedo profundamente dormida, Usui se quedó mirándola por horas, acariciando su cabello y su cara, no había encontrado el momento para hablar con ella pero lo que más le importaba en ese momento era que Misaki estuviera bien.

-Siempre cuidare de ti Misaki, jamás permitiré que nadie ni nada te haga daño (susurro Usui tiernamente en su oído, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a tomar un baño)

En la mañana Misaki despertó en el centro de la cama, se levantó y fue a buscar a Usui, Usui estaba en la cocina había preparado un enorme desayuno, fruta picada, omelets, hot cakes, jugo y arroz

Fueron a la escuela y Usui estuvo con Misaki tanto como fue posible pero Misaki estudiaba duro, le decía a Usui que tenía que convertirse en una gran abogada para así poder ganar mucho dinero, era jueves, tenían que comprar un vestido para la fiesta del viernes.

-Usui no me parece bien que pagues todo, yo debería hacerlo, es mi ropa

-si pero es mi culpa que tengas que ir a la fiesta, además no tienes dinero no es así?

-encontrare un trabajo y…

-no quiero que trabajes (dijo Usui rápidamente y con un toque de enojo)

-que? Porque no? Necesito dinero y un lugar donde quedarme

-Yo te ayudare con todo, no quiero que te fuerces o que te hagas daño

-estaré bien

-Misaki quieres quedarte conmigo en mi departamento?

-eh? (Misaki estaba roja y nerviosa por esa pregunta) yo… no creo que eso este bien… no puedo vivir contigo yo…

-eso es que imagine, he rentado un lugar en un hotel donde te puedes quedar hasta que encontremos algo mejor, yo pagare todo y si te niegas o buscas otro lugar te llevare a mi departamento.

-eh? Usui… no puedo depender de ti todo el tiempo

- eh llevado tus cosas, tal vez no es lo que esperas, pero promete que no te quejaras del lugar

-no, lo que sea está bien

Llegaron un hotel que parecía muy caro, el recepcionista recibió a Usui como si fuera el príncipe de Inglaterra.

-Nos vemos mañana Misaki, tu vestido llegara mañana temprano, he mandado a que hagan uno a mano, este hombre te guiara a tu habitación ya están todas tus cosas allí.

-Gracias Usui… no sé cómo agradecerte

-acepta todo y descansa, compórtate como la princesa que eres (dijo Usui poniendo tiernamente su mano en el rostro de Misaki)

Usui salió del fino hotel y se dirigió a su departamento, el hombre llevo a Misaki hasta el último piso.

-El penthouse para la señorita Ayuzawa Misaki

-Qué? Misaki estaba asombrada era lo mejor que el hotel tenia, a eso se refería Usui con princesa, tenía un enorme jacuzzi en el baño, una gigantesca cama que se veía muy suave, una cocina de lujo, parecía un palacio

-Bien señorita, la dejo, en un momento llegara la cena, disfrute su estancia aquí, cualquier problema no dude en hablar conmigo.

Misaki no podía decir nada estaba impresionada, como era posible que Usui hubiera gastado tanto en algo como eso, no podía quedarse en un lugar tan lujoso como ese.

Misaki tomo el teléfono para llamar a Usui y gritarle todo lo que se le venía a la mente pero el teléfono sonó antes de que ella pudiera marcar su número

-Moshi –moshi

-Misaki soy yo

-mama?

-hija, no quiero que te alteres demasiado con lo que te voy a decir pero es necesario que lo sepas

-estas bien mama? Tu voz se oye muy alterada

-Misaki hace unos días llego tu padre

-qué? Que quiere ese bastardo?

-tranquilízate Misaki, él fue a verme a la casa, me dijo que necesitaba dinero para acabar de cubrir las deudas que tenía y que por fin pudiéramos vivir otra vez juntos, Misaki debes entender que él es el hombre del que me enamore y lo sigo amando, pero muchas veces el amor te siega, yo te pedí dinero para poder dárselo a tu padre, él lo acepto y salió de la casa, llego en la noche y… (la voz de su mama sonaba cortada, como si tratara de contener las lágrimas) él y yo… dormimos juntos.

-te refieres a…

-si Misaki, pero al parecer eso era lo único que quería, mi dinero y… mi cuerpo, en la mañana salió de la casa y dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, al parecer yo solo era un juguete para el (La madre de Misaki lloraba descontroladamente, Misaki se sentía impotente, estaba a kilómetros de distancia de su madre, no podía calmarla y no podía golpear al imbécil de su padre que había dejado a su madre así)

-Tranquila madre, olvídalo, tienen dinero suficiente? Como esta suzuna?

-Si, toda vía me queda lo que nos dejaste cuando te fuiste y hace unos días conseguí un trabajo como secretaria, tu hermana no sabe, Hinata ha cuidado muy bien de ella. No tienes que preocuparte solo quería que lo supieras, todos estamos bien, saldremos adelante

Misaki estaba furiosa, como era posible, sabía que los hombres eran horribles pero no soportaba que alguien pudiera hacerle algo así a si madre, algo era seguro no se podía confiar en los hombres.

Misaki se dio un baño y se acostó en su fina cama, lloro un buen rato, como le hubiera gustado que Usui estuviera allí. A la mañana siguiente espero una llamada de Usui pero no le hablo, decidió alistarse para ir a la escuela y tal vez Usui la esperaría afuera.

Salió del fino hotel pero Usui no estaba allí, ese era el día de la fiesta, el vestido había llegado en la mañana y era hermoso, al final decidió ir a la escuela sola, pero no vio a Usui por ninguna parte.

Decidió llamarlo pero no contestaba sus llamadas, la escuela termino y Misaki se fue al hotel por fin sonó su teléfono, era el número de Usui

-Usui, donde estás?

-No, no soy Usui soy Hermione, me lleve a tu querido un rato antes de la fiesta

-que es lo que quieres?

-que es lo que quiero? Quiero a Usui y que tú te alejes de él. Es mi futuro esposo

-el no se casara contigo

-acaso no te lo ha dicho? No hay opción, si no se casa conmigo Gerald lo encerrara en Inglaterra

-que?

-no te lo dijo? Hahaha, al parecer yo tenía razón

-seguramente no tuvo tiempo de decírmelo

-solo quiero decirte que te alejes de Usui no puedes conmigo si no dejas a Usui te arrepentirás, te hare daño si interfieres en mis planes

-nunca me rendiré

-y yo nunca pierdo ya lo veras

-yo tampoco

-hahaha, te estaré esperando para la fiesta de la noche, allí Takumi y yo aremos oficial nuestro compromiso.

Takumi está muy bien, este es el mundo al que pertenece y en el que se va a quedar, ya se divirtió suficiente contigo, ahora va enserio conmigo, en verdad creías que alguien como el saldría con alguien como tú? Solo ha estado jugando contigo

-Donde esta Usui?

-Hablando con mis padres, está conociendo mejor a sus suegros

Misaki colgó el teléfono no soportaba seguir escuchando, tenía tantas dudas. Era cierto Usui si había tenido tiempo para decírselo, solo era un juego para él? Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que había una razón pero recordó a su padre, todos los hombres son iguales pensó Misaki

Misaki se alistaba para la fiesta, pero se sentía muy confindida, ya no estaba segura de querer ir, trato de verse lo mejor posible

La limosina llego por Misaki y Tora estaba en su interior…

* * *

**Otra vez me pase, lo siento el próximo no será tan largo**

**No olviden comentar, lo que les gusta y lo que no, el próximo estará pronto**


	6. Comprometido

Aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfruto escribiendo.

* * *

**Compromiso**

Usui había pasado todo el día con Hermione y sus padres, ellos se la habían pasado preguntándole cosas y alabando todas sus habilidades, incluso lo habían puesto a jugar tenis contra el mayordomo, Usui estaba cansado el único pensamiento en su mente en ese momento era Misaki. La fiesta pronto comenzaría

Hermione regreso a donde estaba Usui, se disculpó por haber tardado, inclusive trato de ser amable, ella realmente se había esforzado ese día por conquistar a Usui, no paro de alabarlo y tocarlo cada que podía

-te devuelvo tu celular, aquí no hay señal, así que no podrás llamar a nadie, pero no importa ya le informe a tu novia que estás conmigo.

Usui no pudo evitar ver a Hermione con cara de odio al enterarse que había hablado con Misaki, sabía que pudo haberle dicho algo que la hiciera enojar

-no he hecho nada malo, después de todo eres mi prometido no debemos tener secretos (dijo Hermione con picardía) debes estar listo para la fiesta, tu traje llegara en unos minutos

Usui no tuvo reacción alguna, cosa que hizo molestar a Hermione

-Mi primo, dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, pasara por tu novia…pero es muy probable que se pierda en el camino

Usui sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, en ese momento hubiera querido golpear a Hermione y más aun a Tora

Hermione salió de la habitación para dejar que Usui se cambiara, Usui no podía parar de pensar en Misaki, hasta podía decir que la extrañaba no había sabido nada de ella en todo el día, solo que había hablado con Hermione, cosa que ponía a Usui aún más inquieto

Usui termino de vestirse y salió para encontrarse con Hermione, esta lo tomo del brazo pero él se liberó rápido, salieron a un elegante salón de baile y mucha gente llego a saludarlos, todos parecían interesados en Usui y Hermione, pero Usui permanecía callado, la fiesta continuaba y Usui no veía por ningún lado a su amada Misaki. De repente todos voltearon en una sola dirección. Usui miro al mismo lado y vio a Misaki entrando del brazo de Tora con su hermoso vestido negro, que él había mandado a hacer para ella. Usui no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver lo bonita que se veía Misaki, hasta pudo escuchar la expresión de asombro de toda la habitación, Usui sintió su sangre hervir al verla acompañada de Tora. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero Hermione lo detuvo.

Pudo escuchar entre la multitud

-wow, al fin Igarashi encontró una acompañante digna

-ya viste a la novia de Igarashi? Si es muy hermosa, como es propio de él

Novia, esa palabra hizo que Usui quisiera explotar, la hermosa acompañante de Tora era su novia, un brazo hizo que Usui saliera de sus pensamientos, era el padre de Hermione pidiéndole que lo acompañara, Usui volteo a ver a Misaki pero Hermione le dijo al oído: no quieres ir a Inglaterra o si?

* * *

Misaki no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de todas las personas ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que Tora la tomaba del brazo, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pudo ver a Usui con Hermione y hacían una buena pareja, tenía una extraña sensación eso es a lo que se le pueden llamar celos, pero ella estaba más que celosa estaba furiosa, las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su cabeza, ella solo era un juguete para su padre, acaso Misaki era también un juguete para Usui? cuál era la razón por la que Usui estaba con ella? Hermione le dijo que alguien como él jamás estaría con alguien como ella. Este es el mundo al que Usui pertenece y si es feliz en el…Misaki no podía dejar de pensar en Usui, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, no había forma de liberarse del compromiso? Porque Usui no se lo dijo?

Gente rodeo a Misaki y a Tora, tratando de acercarse a Tora, todos eran muy amables con Misaki, al parecer solo buscaban el favor de Tora. Tora se quedó hablando con un hombre anciano y Misaki logro escabullirse entre la multitud

De repente toda gente guardo silencio y miraron, arriba de las escaleras se encontraban Usui, Hermione y su padre.

-Tengo el honor de presentarles a Usui Takumi, un caballero increíblemente capas de cualquier cosa y futuro esposo de mi hermosa hija Hermione (dijo el papa de Hermione tratando que Usui sonara como la séptima maravilla)

Toda la gente aplaudió y Misaki sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Usui no era suyo, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Misaki estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una lagrima cayo en la copa que sostenía.

Sintió el brazo de alguien sobre su hombro, volteo a ver y se encontró con Tora, el tomo suavemente su mano y la llevo al jardín, él pudo notar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos

-estas bien? (pregunto Tora realmente preocupado por Misaki)

Misaki pensaba que no podía sentirse peor, lo que más quería en ese momento era ponerse a llorar, que podía hacer Usui estaba comprometido con una bella mujer, no había forma de zafarse del compromiso y si Usui también quería eso…ella era la única que no encajaba.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, pero no eran los típicos brazos esos eran los de Tora, se quedó dentro de ellos deseando que fueran los de Usui, de alguna manera necesitaba un abrazo y Usui no estaba allí para dárselo

* * *

Usui había seguido con la vista a Misaki desde que entro al salón con Tora, hubiera querido golpear a Tora tomar a Misaki y salir corriendo de ese lugar pero si no cumplía con lo que le decían se lo llevarían a Inglaterra y lo separarían permanentemente de Misaki, y lo peor no entendía porque Misaki estaba con Tora sin decir nada, escucho como lo presentaban como el prometido de Hermione cosa que hizo que quisiera vomitar, al momento de escucharlo volteo a ver a Misaki, vio como bajo su mirada, quería correr hasta ella abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero Hermione lo sujetaba con fuerza, vio como Tora la tomo de la mano y se la llevo, Usui no podía esperar para ir por Misaki.

Cuando el padre de Hermione termino su discurso Usui empezó a caminar apresuradamente hasta Misaki, pero la mano de Hermione lo detuvo fuerte, esta vez Usui se soltó y siguió caminando

-Si das otro paso las pagaras (dijo Hermione con un tono retador mientras sostenía una copa de vino fino en su mano)

Usui se detuvo y la miro con una mirada retadora

-tu novia ya no te necesita más, necesitas a alguien mejor, y mi primo está enamorado de ella y lo sabes, tengo muchos contactos, con una sola llamada puedo hacer desaparecer a alguien sin problema así que más te vale que te quedes

Usui hubiera hecho caso sin dudar, pero esta vez era diferente ya que la mujer que amaba estaba con el hombre que quería arrebatársela. Usui se quedó quieto, mirando a Hermione

-ahora acércate a mi

Usui se acercó a ella y pudo ver la sonrisa de Hermione cada vez más grande porque Usui estaba cada vez más cerca

-tendrás que tratarme como tu prometida de ahora en adelante, olvídate de tu novia

Usui tomo la copa que Hermione sostenía, se acercó aún más a ella y le dijo en el oído, no me asustas y tiro el vino encima de Hermione

-Te vas a arrepentir, grito Hermione pero Usui ya estaba corriendo fuera del salón

* * *

Usui salió al jardín por donde había visto salir a Misaki y a Tora, encontró a Tora abrazando a Misaki, quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba más que furioso.

-Si no sueltas a mi novia de arrancare la cabeza

Tora se separó de Misaki y Usui se acercó a ellos, al hacerlo vio lágrimas en los ojos de Misaki, se quedó paralizado un momento, era raro ver a Misaki llorar ya que ella siempre trata de ser fuerte pero allí estaba mostrando sus sentimientos en los brazos de otro hombre, Usui no podía estar más enojado, lo enojaba que Misaki llorara, lo enojaba Tora, lo enojaba que estuvieran juntos…Los 3 quedaron congelados nadie sabía qué hacer, Misaki se sentía fatal las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos no solo era por Usui sino también por su madre, estaba llena de dolor y confusión hacia los hombres, quería salir de ese lugar así que dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr esperando que nadie fuera tras ella, Usui la vio correr y fue tras ella pero Tora lo sujeto con fuerza

-ella llora por tu culpa

-ella es mi novia, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella

-ya no más, ahora estas oficialmente comprometido, ella ya no es tuya

Usui estaba lleno de ira, se dio la vuelta y caminó sabía que si seguía viendo a Tora lo hubiera matado, comenzó a correr, quería estar con Misaki lo antes posible, amaba a Misaki mas que a nada en el mundo su peor pesadilla era perderla.

Llego al hotel donde Misaki se estaba hospedando, pidió la llave y se la dieron sin dudar, subió a la habitación de Misaki y abrió la puerta.

Misaki estaba con su cabeza en las rodillas en una horilla de la habitación, no noto que Usui había entrado, Usui camino hasta ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, Misaki volteo a verlo y dio un salto hacia atrás, llevaba puesto unos mini shorts y una playera de tirantes, Usui no pudo evitar ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, pero luego vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambos se quedaron mirando.

-Misaki, porque lloras? (dijo Usui mientras se acercaba para abrazarla)

Misaki se alejó de Usui dejándolo sorprendido por el rechazo

-prefieres que Tora te abrase? Dijo Usui con una cara que mostraba enojo

Misaki quedo paralizada con la pregunta de Usui, pero de pronto todos los sentimientos que tenía adentro empezaron a salir

-QUE?, yo no lo abrasé el me abrasó pero tú estabas muy ocupado socializando con la familia de tu prometida (Misaki comenzaba a perder el control) Te fuiste todo el día con ella sin decirme nada y te enojas conmigo?

Usui estaba enojado y podía ver que Misaki también lo estaba ella era tan fácil de leer, Usui estaba acostumbrado a verla enojada pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era enserio, miro a Misaki contra la pared vistiendo poca ropa el recuerdo de Tora abrazándola le hizo hervir la sangre, miro a Misaki y aunque estuviera furioso no había nada que deseara más que a Misaki.

Se abalanzó contra sus labios y la beso con pasión, se separó de ella y vio su cara aturdida

Misaki que se sentía llena de confusión, se cuestionaba si solo era una diversión para Usui, sintió los labios de Usui chocar contra los suyos no pudo hacer nada, vio a Usui separarse, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria.

-Misaki se ve realmente sexy cuando se enoja (dijo Usui cerca de ella)

Usui se acercó para volver a besarla, pero Misaki se dio la vuelta y lo empujo fuera.

-No soy tu juguete (lo miro con furia y dolor) no podía sacar de su cabeza a su padre y su traición.

Misaki salió corriendo de la habitación del hotel, dejando a Usui en el suelo

* * *

**Ok, este ha sido por mucho el capítulo menos romántico pero deben entender que Misaki es una tsundere que siente que cualquier hombre la traicionara y Usui es muy celoso.**

**Si quieren que les llegue un correo cada que saque un nuevo capítulo del click en follow en la parte de abajo (creo)**

**Comenten por favor necesito ánimos para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Gracias x leer**


	7. Tu eres para mi y yo para ti

_Lamento este capítulo lleno de dialogo y poca acción, espero que le guste, tiene importancia en la historia lo prometo…_

_Disfruten_

* * *

**Tú eres para mí y yo para ti**

Usui estaba en el piso tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando como siempre su cabeza trabaja demasiado rápido pero…

Que había querido decir Misaki con juguete? Acaso pensó que para él solo era un juego mientras ella lloraba, Usui se sentía un idiota por haber actuado así, por importarle más un abrazo que el dolor de Misaki, pero se veía tan…sexy…

Usui corrió fuera del hotel, a donde podía ir Misaki a esas horas de la noche? Era obvio que no tenía lugar a donde ir ya que salió del hotel donde se estaba quedando, podría estar en cualquier parte de Tokio, Usui trato de pensar, estaba demasiado frustrado, trato de pensar que es lo que Misaki haría, Usui corrió con dirección al bosque, allí es donde Misaki siempre iba cuando quería escapar del mundo, pero enojada seguramente correría hasta lo más profundo de él, Usui corrió con todas sus fuerzas, la desesperación, el miedo y la frustración lo hacían correr a una velocidad increíble, la ciudad estaba completamente sola, cosa que lo ponía más nervioso, ya que Misaki era una hermosa chica en paños menores caminando sola por las calles, Usui pudo ver en la lejanía a una delgada chica que corría a toda velocidad, sin duda era Misaki, ninguna chica podría correr a esa velocidad, estaba muy lejos pero Usui se tranquilizó al verla sana y salva, ahora tenía que pensar, Misaki estaba de seguro furiosa con él, no podía simplemente llegar como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía que pedirle perdón por su actitud, tenía que pedirle que lo perdonara por dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a que Misaki dejara de correr, estaría más tranquila y podría escuchar sus disculpas.

Misaki bajo su velocidad cerca del parque Usui la seguía caminando desde lejos, la ciudad estaba muy sola y Misaki podría verlo si se acercaba mucho, de pronto un hombre fijo sus ojos en Misaki, Usui se detuvo para ver porque el hombre se acercaba a ella, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando el hombre comenzó a caminar directamente hacia Misaki como si lo hubiera planeado, la azoto contra una pared, Usui empezó a correr a la velocidad de la luz, pudo escuchar un grito de Misaki que fue cortado por la mano del hombre sobre su boca, la tenía inmovilizada contra la pared, sacó una navaja, Misaki luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella, Misaki pensó que era el fin cuando el hombre acerco la navaja a su estómago, cerró los ojos con miedo a ver lo que iba a pasar, el hombre uso la navaja para cortar su blusa y ahora estaba medio desnuda, los labios de hombre se acercaron a su cuello, Misaki cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Usui llego antes de que los labios del hombre pudieran tocar a Misaki, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo Usui estaba a punto de darle una patada que lo despertara para darle otra que lo volviera a dormir, pero oyó un gemido de Misaki, volteo a ver y Misaki estaba en el suelo echa volita y temblando, Usui corrió hasta ella y la abrazo, Misaki seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados, se quitó la camisa y la puso sobre Misaki, la cargo como princesa y se dirigió a su departamento que estaba más cerca que el hotel, Misaki iba con los ojos cerrados y temblando, Usui llego a su departamento con Misaki en sus brazos, tomo una manta, se sentó en la sala con Misaki en sus piernas, la tapo como si fuera un bebe y comenzó a besar su cara, Usui estaba enojado consigo mismo, eso nunca habría pasado si él no hubiera actuado así, siguió besando la cara de Misaki con pequeños y tiernos besos

-perdóname Misaki, ya todo está bien, estoy aquí

Los ojos de Misaki se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con los dolidos ojos de Usui, tan pronto los vio se abrazó de su cuello con fuerza

-tenia tanto miedo, pensé que esta vez no irías por mí, pensé que…

Usui la abrazo con fuerza

-yo siempre estaré allí para ti, no importa lo que pase, jamás te dejare

Cuando Misaki dejo de temblar, se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Usui sintió toda su culpa venir…

-Misaki, por favor perdóname, por supuesto no es un juego para mí, es solo que no podía soportar que estuvieras con Tora, algo se encendió en mi interior, en ese momento quería hacerte mía, perdóname deje que mis sentimientos me dominaran, sé que jamás debí enojarme contigo ya que fue mi culpa que él te abrazara, porque yo no estaba allí mientras llorabas, perdóname por…

Usui dejo de hablar cundo los labios de Misaki chocaron con los suyos, después de un tierno beso se separaron y Misaki lo miro

-no tienes que hacer eso, yo ya soy tuya desde el día que me besaste en el techo de la escuela, desde ese día no he podido sacarte de mi mente, aunque al principio me esforcé por hacerlo, pero después deje de luchar…

-Te amo tanto Misaki (Usui la abrazo nuevamente con fuerza) por favor perdóname, lamento tanto haberte lastimado sé que es todo mi culpa, perdóname odio verte llorar y yo fui el que lo hizo…

Misaki se separó y puso su mano tiernamente sobre la mejilla de Usui

-No es tu culpa Usui, todo se veía demasiado confuso en mi mente…

-Fue Hermione quien te hizo dudar?

- No solo ella, mi padre, mi madre, todo a mi alrededor, yo…no… tu… te casaras con Hermione no es así?

Usui se sorprendió con eso

-porque me casaría con ella?

-porque no hay otra opción, encajas a la perfección, tú y ella se ven muy bien juntos, su padre dijo que tú y ella se casaran y…

Esta vez Usui detuvo las palabras de Misaki con un beso

-olvida todo lo que te dijo Hermione, olvida la fiesta y a la gente, Misaki yo te amo, jamás te dejare

-pero tu… no tienes otra opción, no puedes negarte

-Hermione te lo dijo?

-sí, tu no lo hiciste y eso me hizo dudar de lo que querías, es decir tu podrías conseguir a la chica que quieras, Hermione es hermosa y yo solo…

Nuevamente Usui la interrumpió con un beso

-yo tengo a la chica que amo, la chica más hermosa, tierna y fuerte del universo, no te dije porque estabas muy cansada y ocupada, no quería preocuparte pero pensaba decírtelo antes de la fiesta, antes de que esto pasara, pero vinieron por mí en la mañana me quitaron mi celular y no pude estar contigo, en verdad lo siento Misaki sé que todo es mi culpa

-no es tu culpa, me siento como una idiota, no he parado de llorar desde ayer en la noche

-ayer?

-ayer… mi madre llamo, ella… (los ojos de Misaki volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas) me dijo que mi padre volvió, pero solo quería jugar con ella… nunca la quiso de verdad… el solo la veía como…

-Un juguete? (dijo Usui recordando las palabras de Misaki)

-Era noche y no quería que… me vieras llorar (dijo Misaki entre lágrimas) en la mañana quería verte, pero no estabas allí, luego Hermione me llamo y…

Usui volvió a tapar su boca con un beso y el abrazo con fuerza

-sé que debí haber estado allí, pensaste que yo solo te usaba a igual que el…

-Usui yo…

- Te amo Misaki eres lo más importante para mí, tú eres lo único que me importa nada ni nadie más, quiero saber qué es lo que sientes y estar contigo siempre, no estás sola (dijo Usui con una tierna sonrisa limpiando las lágrimas de Misaki)

Misaki sintió como si la tormenta dentro de si hubiera parado, se recargo contra el pecho de Usui y él la abrazo como si tuviera un bebe en sus piernas

-Lo siento Usui…sé que no debí dejar que Igarashi me abrazara, es solo que cuando escuche que te presentaron como el prometido de Hermione…yo…sentí mucho dolor (Misaki tenía su cara contra el pecho de Usui para evitar que el viera su cara roja y llorosa) me di cuenta que…tú no eres mío, ellos te alejaran de mí, no quiero que me dejes

Misaki se detuvo al darse cuenta que Usui no decía nada, poco a poco fue levantando su cara hasta encontrarse con la tierna sonrisa sonrojada de Usui, Usui puso su mano en su cuello…

-Misaki…de pronto me has hecho muy feliz, siempre había soñado con escuchar eso, yo solo sueño con que seas mía y de nadie más, ser el único que pueda ver tus tiernos sonrojos y tu hermosa sonrisa que me vuelve a enamorar cada vez que la veo, quiero ser la causa de tu sonrisa y el que pueda quitarte el miedo y dolor…siempre he sido tuyo, siento como si hubiera vivido toda mi vida para ti…tu eres para mí y yo soy para ti.

-Lo prometes?

-para siempre (Usui la abrazo como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante)

Misaki estaba muy sonrojada, pero por dentro estaba increíblemente feliz "tú eres para mí y yo para ti" esas palabras habían quitado todo el miedo, dolor y enojo que sentía, Misaki metió si cabeza en el cuello de Usui

-Te amo Usui (Misaki le dio un tierno beso en su cuello)

-Te amo tanto Misaki, muchísimo

Misaki se quedó dormida en los brazos de Usui, ambos sentían como si una pesadilla acabara de terminar, Usui era increíblemente feliz por tener a la chica que más amaba en su brazos, sana y salva, pero la fiesta y todo lo ocurrido en ella seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, ahora era oficialmente el prometido de Hermione, le gustara o no, no tenía idea de cómo le haría para evitar casarse con ella, Tora le había dicho que Misaki ya no era más su novia, Usui miro a Misaki profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, acarició su cabello y coloco su cabeza en el cuello de Misaki, cerro sus ojos para sentir el aroma de Misaki que tanto amaba, nada en el mundo podía compararse a él, que importaba Hermione, Gerald, Inglaterra o cualquier otra cosa, jamás dejaría a Misaki.

.

.

.

* * *

Usui despertó en la mañana sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, había dormido chueco toda la noche y le dolía el cuello, pero de alguna manera no le importaba, Misaki seguía profundamente dormida sobre Usui, él pensó que era raro en ella ya que siempre despertaba muy temprano pero ya eran casi las nueve de la mañana, pero considerando que no había dormido nada las últimas noches y que había estado bajo presión y dolor, tal vez dormiría por más tiempo, la cargo hasta la habitación y la coloco con cuidado en la cama, se bañó y fue a hacer el desayuno más impresionante que pudo, cuando termino de hacerlo eran más de las 10 de la mañana, comenzaba a preocuparle que Misaki no despertara así que fue a la habitación, Misaki seguía profundamente dormida, Usui coloco su mano en su mejilla y beso sus labios un poquito fuerte para que despertara. Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron lentamente

-buenos días mi princesa (dijo Usui de rodillas junto a su cama)

Misaki sintió un dolor enorme en su cuerpo, como si hubiera nadado 1000 kilómetros y luego hecho 1000 abdominales, cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía, recordó haber luchado con ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, lo había dado todo sin resultado, se sentó en la cama y miro a Usui, su cara estaba sonrojada, un momento Usui no se sonroja con facilidad

-No es que me moleste la vista, pero tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi cuando te miro así?

Misaki miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no tenía blusa, es cierto ese pervertido la había cortado…

-Tu maldito alienígena súper pervertido (Misaki grito con furia, mientras alzaba la cobija para taparse nuevamente, pero el dolor de sus muñecas era insoportable, la habían sujetado de las muñecas y ella había tratado de liberarse)

-Misaki te sientes bien? (dijo Usui al ver que Misaki se tapaba con dificultad)

-estoy bien sal de mi vista pervertido

-déjame verte

-crees que te voy a dejar verte? Ya has visto demasiado ahora sal en lo que me vista

Usui saco las manos de Misaki de debajo de las cobijas, sus muñecas estaban increíblemente moradas

-Estas muy lastimada, tienes más heridas? Déjame ver tu estomago, apenas y puedes moverte

-no voy a dejar que me veas, estoy bien solo necesito descansar un poco

Usui corrió a un cajón saco una playera suya, alzo las manos de Misaki y la vistió como si fuera un bebe, la cargo evitando los gritos de Misaki y la llevo al sillón

-Lo vez ni siquiera puedes golpearme, crees que estas bien?

Aunque Misaki quisiera negarlo, todo le dolía, no creía ser capaz de ponerse de pie, dejo que Usui vendara sus muñecas, el quiso revisar si tenía más heridas pero Misaki no lo dejo.

-Te duele?

-no siento nada

-sé que estas mintiendo

-pervertido

-Tengo que ir a comprar vendas, las que te puse son las que use cuando me caí en la prueba de mayordomos, no quiero que uses eso, además necesito comprar medicinas y algo para desinfectar la herida que la navaja te hizo en el estomago

-como sabes que tengo…pervertido

Usui la volvió a cargar a la cama, le llevo el desayuno y salió corriendo a comprar en lo que Misaki desayunaba. Parecía estar muy preocupado

Unos minutos después de que Usui salió, el celular de Misaki sonó

-Hola?

-así que sigues viva

-Hermione?

-esta fue solo una advertencia, si no sales de mi camino será peor

-qué?

-Te lo dije yo nunca pierdo, si no puedo con la competencia la elimino…

-inténtalo y veras

-hahaha, lo dices enserio? Que es lo que lograste con mi pequeño mayordomo? Si Takumi no hubiera llegado, él lo habría logrado, como sea solo era una advertencia, el no podrá protegerte siempre si no quieres salir lastimada lo mejor será que salgas del juego

El corazón de Misaki comenzó a latir con fuerza, esto en verdad estaba pasando? Su propia vida o Usui, no podía decirle a Usui, si casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver las sus muñecas moradas, que tal si el decidía que lo más seguro era alejarse, pero si no le decía y alguien la atacaba sin Usui cerca, pero estar sin Usui sonaba peor…

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, no hubo gran avance en la historia lo lamento, muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios me hacen feliz**

**Si quieren regáñanme pueden hacerlo a través de Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de la página, también me pueden presionar para sacar más pronto el próximo capítulo, pueden hacerlo dejando un comentario o por Facebook, por aquí no podre contestarles pero agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. Sigan comentando :)**

**Jane Chaminade**


	8. La vida en rosa

Espero que les guste, espero recibir muchas críticas, a mí me ha gustado.

Únanse a mi grupo en Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil, así se enteraran del próximo capitulo

Me tarde en subirlo pero este es el más largo que he escrito espero no aburrirlos, pero ya que no he recibido quejas de eso lo dejare así

DEN CLICK EN JANE - SAMA PARA QUE ENTREN A MI BIOGRAFIA

* * *

**La vida en rosa**

Tan pronto como Misaki colgó el celular escucho a Usui llegar, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar, se metió en las cobijas lo más pronto que pudo sabía que si él la veía sabría que algo pasaba, trato de meterse lo más al fondo que pudo de la cama, todo su cuerpo le dolía, como podría defenderse si la atacaban? No importa que tan fuerte era…no fue suficiente para vencer a ese hombre, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, porque no era lo suficiente fuerte? Porque tenía que protegerla siempre Usui? Misaki sabía que él no querría que ella saliera lastimada…ser dejada por Usui era algo que no podía soportar

-Misaki… (Grito Usui tan pronto abrió la puerta)

Misaki no respondió, trato de quitar todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, todo su cuerpo le dolía, se sentía frustrada de ser débil…odiaba ser débil

-Misaki, estas bien?

Usui llego al cuarto y encontró a Misaki totalmente metida en las cobijas, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y puso su mano sobre ella.

-hey? No has comido nada, sal de allí…

Misaki no quería verlo a los ojos, no podría ocultarle sus sentimientos

-Misaki… tienes que comer, sé que estas despierta, si no sales te castigare…

-No puedo comer (no lo había intentado pero sus muñecas apenas y tenían fuerza para moverse con dolor, estaba tan enojada consigo misma por no haber podido defenderse, ella quería cuidar de Usui, pero no podía si quiera cuidar de sí misma)

-Déjame verte (declaro Usui tratando de alzar suavemente la cobija)

-Estoy bien puedo cuidarme sola

Usui supo que algo pasaba con Misaki y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto con fuerza la cobija para poder ver a Misaki, al sentir Misaki la falta de cobija oculta su rostro contra su almohada, Usui ya no podía esperar más para saber lo que le pasaba así que la levanto con fuerza y miro directo a sus ojos que nunca le mienten…pudo ver en sus ojos que había llorado y esta vez no tenía ni idea de porque Misaki había llorado, como odiaba verla llorar, lo que más deseaba era verla sonreír y ya hacía tiempo que no veía su sonrisa, se lamentó el no ser capaz de hacerla feliz…

-Misaki…(susurro Usui, al ver sus ojos)

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Usui decidió hablar nuevamente

-Estabas llorando?

Misaki, sabía que Usui seguiría cavando hasta encontrar la causa de su llanto, así que lo mejor sería decir algo antes de que lo resolviera todo, pero…que podía decirle? Y al comenzar en pensar las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, tan pronto sintió lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, quiso ocultar su rostro pero Usui ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella así que oculto su cara en el pecho de Usui

-Porque siempre tienes que cuidar de mí? (aunque no era la razón principal por la que lloraba era una de todas, odiaba el hecho de que estuviera en una cama y que alguien hubiera podido hacerle tanto daño sin problema) Usui la abrazo y acaricio su cabello

-Cuido de ti porque te amo, quiero que seas feliz

-Porque no puedo cuidarte yo? No importa cuanto lo intente nunca soy lo suficientemente fuerte

-Yo quiero cuidar de ti, amo cuidar de ti Misaki…jamás me pidas que deje de hacerlo.

Misaki se dio cuenta de lo infantil que estaba actuando, si quería seguir con Usui tenía que ser más fuerte, no se dejaría vencer por nada ni nadie.

-dudo que exista una chica más fuerte que tú, aun los chicos se esconden de ti, eres la kaichou demoniaca que lucha aun cuando su cuerpo ya no puede mas (Usui la separo y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares) por eso es que quiero cuidar de ti (Dijo Usui con una tierna sonrisa)

Misaki solo lo miro con su cara roja del llanto y de las palabras de Usui, Usui pensó que Misaki era realmente linda cuando no gritaba y ocultaba sus sentimientos.

-Así que…no te puedes mover? Quieres decir que estas sola e indefensa en el departamento de un pervertido, además en su cama… (Dijo Usui con su tono pervertido mientras se acercaba a Misaki)

-Idiota, pervertido, idiota… (ese era Usui Takumi su extraterrestre pervertido que podía hacer cambiar sus emociones en segundos)

Usui se rio, otra vez la Misaki de siempre, se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente

-Te traeré más comida y me asegurare de que comas bien

Usui, salió de la habitación y regreso con otro plato con comida, quito las vendas de las manos de Misaki y le puso pomada a sus muñecas

-Puedes tomar un baño en mi jacuzzi, te ayudara a relajarte, lo preparare en un momento, te compre un vestido porque no tienes ropa, pero luego recordé que necesitas ropa interior y fui a tu departamento por ella, también te compre shampoo no me decidía entre fresa salvaje o aloe ve…

-QUE?... no puedes entrar a mi departamento nada mas así, y mucho menos ver ropa interior, quien te crees? Estúpido pervertido

-necesitabas ropa interior, no querrás usar la misma y yo tenía ganas de saber de qué color era

-Cómo es que fuiste tan rápido? No tardaste ni 15 minutos

-Corriendo

Cuando Misaki termino de desayunar y terminaron de discutir acerca de la privacidad de Misaki Usui preparo el baño

-eehh, Misaki puedes quitarte la ropa o quieres que te ayude?

-Estúpido Usui, no te dejare quitarme la ropa ni aunque me estuviera muriendo

-en serio? (dijo Usui con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que la cara de Misaki se volviera un tomate maduro)

Misaki llego al baño con mucho esfuerzo, cerró la puerta, pero de alguna manera no se sentía cómoda quitándose la ropa, volvió a abrir la puerta y encontró a Usui enfrente de la puerta

-que haces aquí?

-me aseguro de que te vaya bien allí adentro

-seguro que no tienes cámaras o no se puede ver desde afuera?

-emm, nop

-bien (Misaki volvió a entrar y cerro la puerta)

_Unos minutos después_

-Misaki…ya estas desnuda?

-Idiota, si me voy a bañar necesito quitarme la ropa…aahh el agua esta deliciosa, esto es justo lo que necesitaba, creo que me quedare aquí un buen rato

-me da gusto que te guste mi jacuzzi, si vas a estar allí un buen rato, entrare para que podamos charlar un rato, olvide decirte que la puerta del baño no cierra

-Si entras te pateare tan fuerte que no podrás volver a sonreír otra vez

-…

-Usui?...

-Sabes lo tentador que suena tener a la chica más hermosa desnuda en tu baño? Realmente me enciendes

-Si no fuera porque esto se siente realmente bien iría a golpearte ahora mismo

-saldrías desnuda y furiosa, que ardiente, tu solo me haces más pervertido de lo que ya soy

-porque no cierra la puerta de tu baño? No crees que es algo incómodo?

-no me recuerdes que puedo entrar…

Misaki termino de bañarse, se dio cuenta la razón de que su cuerpo le doliera tanto estaba lleno de moretones, aunque se sentía más débil que nunca, su espíritu estaba más fuerte, se puso el vestido que Usui le compro y salió, era un vestido muy corto

Usui pasó todo el día cuidando de ella y hablando de sus largas y hermosas piernas. Se sentaron a ver una película en el sillón, Usui abrazo a Misaki y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, los ojos de Misaki se fueron cerrando con la película.

-Usui creo que debería irme antes de que se ponga más obscuro

-si… (Dijo Usui pensando en una manera de hacer que Misaki se quedara con él, por alguna razón no quería separarse de ella) te llevare al hotel

Usui la llevo hasta el hotel y por alguna razón la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación, le parecía raro que Misaki no protestara de que no quisiera dejarla pero pensó que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Misaki… (Dijo Usui con un tono serio) nos vemos mañana

-pues…hasta mañana (dijo, mientras entraba a su habitación)

Una vez que Misaki cerró la puerta corrió por una silla para asegurar la puerta durante la noche, agarro un bate de beisbol y se metió en la cama, aunque no pudo dormir nada ya que se alarmaba ante cualquier sonido, trataba de ser fuerte

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Misaki se levantó sin saber qué hacer, si salía del hotel seguramente correría muchos riesgos, pero no podía quedarse en el hotel todo el día, además tenía que comprar unas cosas, tomo un cuchillo de su cocina y decidió salir de compras.

Camino hasta el mercado y se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, trato de ver más de cerca, no era el mismo hombre que la ataco, este parecía inglés, era alto, una mirada penetrante y cabello negro, una vez identificada la cara del enemigo Misaki trato de perderlo así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas, miro hacia atrás y no lo vio, miro hacia delante y allí estaba mirándola fijamente, dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el hotel y al llegar a la calle del hotel allí estaba otra vez el, dio la vuelta nuevamente y corrió al departamento de Usui, y cada vez que Misaki pensaba que lo había perdido el hombre estaba cada vez más cerca, decidió que lo más seguro era entrar a un lugar público así que entro a una tienda de antigüedades, pensó un rato si debía o no llamar a Usui y al final decidió marcar

-Hola, Misaki, donde estas vine a buscarte al hotel, porque no contestas mis llamadas?

-eh? He estado ocupada, vine a comprar algunas cosas

-cómo te sientes, debes de descansar, tu cuerpo puede ponerse peor si no te cuidas

-eh, estoy bien, no puedo quedarme todo el día en el hotel

-se te ofrece algo?

-eh?

-me llamaste, para que lo hiciste?

-eh?(o no Misaki no había pensado en eso, cuál era el motivo de su llamada, que podía decirle, obvio que no podía decirle que la perseguían y que estaba escondida en una tienda temiendo por su salida) q-queria verte (dijo con nerviosismo)

-yo también pero no te encontré, donde estás? te parece bien si nos vemos en el parque?

-umm si…(dijo Misaki con duda, como demonios llegaría al parque?)

-voy para allá no tardes

-si…

Misaki, trato de pensar en una manera de llegar al parque, había un muchacho que parecía amable en la tienda, Misaki decidió que tenía que pedir su ayuda

-Hola, soy Ayuzawa Misaki…umm podría pedirte un favor?

-Ayuzawa? Soy yo Takeshi Kimura, estamos en el mismo salón en la escuela

-ah si? Umm…

-no me recuerdas verdad?

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, solo no olvides mi nombre, en que te puedo ayudar?

-esta bien…pues vez a ese hombre allá fuera?

-si

-ha estado siguiéndome, puedes distraerlo en lo que salgo?

-qué? No puedes dejar que te acosen así, lo golpeare por acosar a una chica como tu

-no hay necesidad, por favor solo distráelo

-está bien…te daré mi número de celular por si necesitas ayuda

-no es necesario…

-dame tu celular (sin dejar que contestara agarro el celular de Misaki y se llamó al suyo) ahora tienes mi número y yo el tuyo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme

-gracias

Takeshi salió para encontrarse con el hombre, agarro su botella con agua y se acercó hacia el

-buenas tardes, parece un hombre fuerte, no puedo abrir mi botella me ayudaría?

El hombre miro hacia él y se volteó otra vez, Takeshi trato de llamar su atención por todos los medios hasta que por fin el hombre decidió ayudarlo, Takeshi sujeto la botella mientras que el hombre giraba la tapa, cuando por fin la botella estuvo avienta, Takeshi la apretó llenando de agua al hombre

-Perdóneme no fue mi intención déjeme ayudarle a secarse

Misaki corría con todas sus fuerzas deseando que su nuevo amigo hubiera retenido al inglés suficiente, cuando miro hacia atrás allí venia el hombre corriendo a toda velocidad hasta ella, Misaki sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, y su miedo más grande era ser dejada por Usui, no quería que Usui se apartara de ella, pero aunque lo intentara ese hombre era increíblemente rápido y seguramente increíblemente fuerte. Misaki pudo ver el parque y a Usui sentado en el pasamanos, corrió con todo su poder, Usui la vio corriendo y empezó a caminar hasta ella, cuando Misaki lo alcanzo se abrazó de él. Usui no entendía porque Misaki corría, miro para ver si veía a alguien correr tras ella pero no vio a nadie, parecía que Misaki había corrido por horas.

-Tantas ganas tenías de verme? (dijo Usui mientras la abrazaba)

-Usui… no me dejes nunca (dijo Misaki recuperando el aliento)

Usui se apartó de ella para ver su rostro

-jamás te dejare

-promete que nunca me abandonaras, promete que no te alejaras de mí no importa lo que pase

Usui estaba sorprendido con el comportamiento de Misaki pero sus ojos parecían con miedo, miedo de ser abandonada, el comprendía sus miedos creados por su padre, paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y tomo su mano

-Ayuzawa Misaki, prometo estar contigo, amándote, el resto de mi vida

Usui vio en Misaki una cara de alivio, era por eso que corría tan rápido? Tanto miedo tenia de ser abandonada? Porque en ese momento? Usui se acercó y choco sus labios con los de Misaki, no fue un beso muy largo porque Misaki apenas y tenia aire pero fue como si ese beso mostrara todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-Quieres ir a cenar? (dijo Usui mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de ella)

-cenar? Que hora es?

-son casi las ocho, no has comido?

-creo que perdí la noción del tiempo

-que estabas haciendo?

-de compras

-todo el dia?

-tenía mucho que comprar

-mmm… eres muy mala mintiendo Misaki

Usui y Misaki compraron pan relleno en la tienda y a petición de Misaki fueron a caminar al bosque, Usui se negó ya que Misaki parecía que apenas y podía seguir caminando pero no pudo resistirse a la carita de Misaki

-Misaki te vez muy cansada, sigues sobre esforzando tu cuerpo

-estoy bien

-no te vez bien, de…

-Usui, tengo un regalo para ti (dijo Misaki mientras le mostraba una caja)

-regalo? Porque? (dijo Usui mientras lo abria)

-sé que no es lo que se le regala a un hombre, pero escuche esa canción y me hizo pensar en ti, si no te gusta…

-Misaki… gracias, quiero escuchar cómo suena

Usui le dio cuerda a la caja musical, era pequeña pero era muy bonita, tenía talladas las esquinas y era de madera antigua

-La vida en rosa (susurro Usui) me encanta Misaki ahora es mi posesión más valiosa

-te gusta? No creo que sea un buen regalo para ti, pero bueno no sé qué es un buen regalo para ti, escuche la cancio…

Usui le dio un beso y esta vez Misaki tenía suficiente fuerza para responderlo con la misma pasión, Usui la abrazo e hizo que sus pies se levantaran de suelo, Misaki se agarró de su cuello dejando que la levantara, Usui la cargo y junto su frente con la suya.

-Cuando me toma en sus brazos…veo la vida en rosa (canto Usui)

-Conoces la letra? (dijo Misaki con sonrojo recordando la letra)

-es mi canción favorita

-desde cuándo?

-desde hoy, ahora usted señorita necesita descansar así que no permitiré que camines, Misaki protesto y Usui sin previo aviso la cargo de caballito

-Si protestas te castigare

Misaki se abrazó de su cuello y recargo su cabeza contra en el hombro de Usui, tan pronto cerro los ojos se quedó dormida en su espalda por el cansancio

-Descansa mi bella princesa…

* * *

**_La vida en rosa (letra en español)_**

_Ojos que hacen bajar los míos_

_Una sonrisa que se pierde sobre su boca,_

_Aquí está el retrato sin retoques_

_Del hombre al que pertenezco_

_Cuando me toma en sus brazos_

_Me habla en voz baja,_

_Veo la vida en rosa._

_Me dice palabras de amor,_

_Me las dice todos los días_

_Y eso me hace sentir algo._

_Ha entrado en mi corazón_

_Una parte de felicidad_

_De la que conozco la razón._

_El es para mí, yo soy para él_

_Para siempre_

_Me lo ha dicho, lo ha prometido por siempre_

_Y en cuanto me doy cuenta_

_Yo siento en mí_

_Mi corazón latir acelerado_

_Noches de amor que nunca acaban_

_Una gran felicidad que toma su lugar_

_En vez de problemas y dolores_

_Feliz, feliz hasta morir._

_Ooohh Si él me toma en sus brazos_

_Si él habla en voz baja,_

_Veo la vida en rosa._

_Él me dice palabras de amor,_

_Palabras de todos los días_

_Y eso me hace sentir algo._

_Entro en mí una felicidad_

_De la que conozco la causa._

_Soy para ti, tú para mí_

_En la vida, por siempre_

_Me lo ha dicho, lo ha prometido por la vida._

_Y en cuanto me di cuenta_

_Siento mi corazón_

_latir acelerado_

* * *

No me maten, el próximo estará más pronto que este

Comenten y agréguense a mi grupo de Facebook para que sepan cuando saldrá el que sigue.

Regáñenme, pregúntenme y lean lean lean.

Si quieren oír la pieza que tocaba la caja musical entren a mi perfil, y síganme en Facebook, soy Jane Chaminade


	9. Huyendo de todo

Ahora si aquí está el capítulo, gracias por leer, disfruto mucho escribiendo y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendo

_**No olviden seguirme en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de fanfiction**_

* * *

**Huyendo de todo**

Era lunes por la mañana Usui y Misaki caminaban sujetados de la mano hacia la universidad

-Usui, no recuerdo cómo es que llegue a tu departamento ayer en la noche

-Otra vez sobre esforzaste tu cuerpo y quedaste profundamente dormida, como no despertabas decidí que lo mejor sería llevarte a mi departamento, asegurarme de estés bien y descanses.

-Donde dormiste tú?

-A tu lado, así me aseguraba que durmieras bien y así fue

-G-gracias, no había dormido bien últimamente

-Al parecer duermes mejor cuando te estoy abrazando, no crees?

-q-que dices? Pervertido

-Te veo para almorzar juntos (dijo Usui mientras se dirigía a su edificio de la universidad)

-supongo

Misaki camino a su salón, asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, le parecía raro que su acosador no hubiera intentado nada con Usui cerca, supuso que Usui era perfectamente capaz de defenderse de cualquiera, y a decir verdad Usui tenía razón si estaba con él podía descansar tranquila, eso resolvía sus problemas, solo tenía que estar con Usui todo el tiempo, pero claro había momentos en los que tenían que separarse y tampoco podía seguir a Usui como sanguijuela sospecharía que algo pasara.

Después de que Usui vio entrar a Misaki a su edificio se dirigió al suyo, Usui camino con las manos en sus bolsillos metido en sus pensamientos

llego a su salón ignorando a todas las fangirls que se le acercaron, las clases comenzaron pero Usui apenas y prestaba atención a sus maestros, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta que solo pensaba en Misaki, quería estar con ella, se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que no quería estar lejos de ella ni por un momento, pero era más que un sentimiento era una necesidad, sentía que si se alejaba de ella la perdería, al darse cuenta sintió que estaba siendo un poco exagerado, ella tal vez se cansaría de él si estuviera todo el tiempo con ella, pero bueno él era un acosador después de todo.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo que esperaron y como a la hora del almuerzo Misaki corrió a encontrar a Usui antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Usui salió de su salón antes que nadie para ir por Misaki, pero una chica lo intercepto en el camino

-Usui-san, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Lo siento, estoy algo ocupado ahora

-solo será un minuto (insistió al pelirroja)

-solo un minuto (Acepto Usui con indiferencia)

-mi amiga me ha pedido que te lleve a donde ella está para preguntarte algo importante y me ha dicho que no se rendirá hasta que le des una respuesta

-donde esta ella?

-sígueme

Usui y la chica caminaron hacia el jardín de la escuela, llegaron al invernadero hasta llegar con una linda chica de ojos grandes

-sabía que vendrías (dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Usui)

-si…bien, que es lo querías preguntarme?

-pues como veras soy muy bonita y los chicos solo me quieren por eso y cuando que te vi y me di cuenta que había un hombre igual de atractivo que yo, entonces me di cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, sé que no me conoces pero te aseguro que con el tiempo te enamoraras de mi…

La chica siguió hablando por 15 minutos de que tan bonita era y como encajaba a la perfección con Usui, Usui pensó en huir de la chica pero sabía que si Misaki estuviera allí de diría que fuera amable con ella, así que la dejo terminar para rechazarla.

-Lo siento, yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más. (Dijo Usui con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta)

-y es más bonita que yo? (Grito la chica, con esperanza)

-es más bonita que cualquiera (dijo Usui con una sonrisa y se fue en busca de su chica)

Camino hasta el lugar donde siempre se encontraban, era un jardín solitario en medio de los 2 edificios, Usui siempre llegaba antes que ella y la esperaba pero esta vez demoro un poco más, y se dio cuenta que Misaki no estaba allí, camino hasta su edificio mirando a todos lados esperando verla pero no fue así, llego a su salón y pregunto por ella, un chico llamado Kimura le dijo que había salido corriendo del salón. Usui tomo su celular y decidió llamarla, nadie le contesto, antes de notarlo Usui ya estaba corriendo buscando por todas partes.

Recorrió los 2 edificios corriendo en segundos, de pronto Misaki lo abrazo por detrás, su respiración era muy agitada y estaba sudando

-Demonios Usui, donde has estado? (pregunto Misaki, respirando con dificultad)

-pregunto lo mismo he estado buscándote (Usui se dio la vuelta para ver su cara roja de correr y su cabello despeinado)

-y yo a ti (dijo Misaki agarrando el brazo de Usui y mirando al suelo, tratando de respirar)

-porque corrías? Estas bien?

-Estoy bien

Misaki no podía pensar en una respuesta para la primer pregunta, Usui agarro su barbilla y subió su cara para verla a los ojos, Misaki respiraba con fuerza

-Misaki (Dijo Usui seriamente, mirándola a los ojos) Por que estabas corriendo?

Misaki trato de quitar su mirada de Usui pero este la sujetaba con fuerza, sintió todo su cansancio llegar de repente, había sido atacada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, se la había pasado todo un día corriendo y hoy había sido lo mismo, callo de rodillas al suelo, tenía que ser fuerte si quería soportar eso por más tiempo, le costaba respirar y no tenía idea de que responder. Usui se agacho para esta a la altura de Misaki, puso su mano en su mejilla y ello lo miro a los ojos otra vez.

-Vamos a casa (dijo Usui ayudándola a levantarse) él sabía que ella no quería decírselo, pero ella nunca podía ocultar nada de él así que si era importante lo descubriría pronto, por ahora estaba feliz de tenerla cerca.

Misaki acepto su mano aliviada de que hubiera dejado la pregunta, por el momento no quería separarse de él ni un segundo

-Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? (pregunto Usui)

-Pero esta vez yo pagare todo (Misaki lo miro con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor estando a su lado eso era definitivo)

-Solo si me das un beso (Usui respondió a su sonrisa con una infantil, mientras enredaban sus manos y caminaban en dirección al restaurante)

Misaki lo llevo a un restaurant que no parecía el mejor pero tampoco parecía barato, Usui se detuvo antes de entrar.

-Misaki, no crees que es mejor un lugar más barato?

-Si esto me va a costar un beso, hay que aprovecharlo

-Pero tienes dinero suficiente?

-He vendido algunas cosas innecesarias y un maestro me pidió ayuda en la revisión de un caso, sé que no estás de acuerdo con que trabaje pero eso me da puntos extras y no es algo realmente difícil, es muy pequeña la paga pero tengo un poco de dinero propio.

Usui se detuvo un rato, pensando lo que acababa de oír, no quería que Misaki trabajara pero estaba bien siempre y cuando no se sobre esforzara, él se encargaría de cuidarla, además claro que una chica como Misaki querría su propio dinero, una chica necesitaba más que alojo y comida y claro Misaki jamás le pediría dinero para comprar ropa interior y cosas personales…

-Estas segura de querer gastar tu escaso sueldo en mí? (Misaki sonrió, eso era una aprobación indirecta a trabajar)

-Crees que haya algo malo en gastar tu dinero en la persona que amas?

Los ojos de Usui se abrieron y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro, Misaki se ruborizó al decir eso pero al ver el sonrojo de Usui no se arrepintió, viéndolo así se veía normal, era difícil hacerlo mostrar sus sentimientos, pero así dejaba de ser un extraterrestre si no fuera que se veía tan lindo que no parecía humano y ese pensamiento solo hizo que Misaki se sonrojara aún más.

-Eres más linda de lo que puedo soportar (dijo Usui dándole una palmadita en la cabeza) La cara de Misaki se puso toda vía más roja – Con una carita tan linda es difícil no ser un pervertido

-Ya entra (Grito Misaki con vergüenza)

Entraron al restaurant y disfrutaron de los costosos platillos, platicaron del nuevo empleo y la escuela, fue como si estando juntos todos los problemas se fueran, rieron y disfrutaron la compañía del otro

-qué quieres hacer ahora (pregunto Usui sujetando su mano mientras caminaban fuera del restaurant)

-Tengo que estudiar y hacer mucha tarea

-Quieres que te lleve al hotel?

Usui llevo a Misaki al hotel y lo invito a pasar, Misaki se sentó a estudiar sin prestar atención a Usui. Misaki no quería que Usui se fuera pero era obvio que no podía invitarlo a pasar la noche juntos, estando con él se sentía segura, Usui se sentó al lado de Misaki a leer hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a vagar por el lugar. La noche llego y Misaki fue en busca de Usui, Misaki se la había pasado metida en sus pensamientos pero le parecía raro que Usui estuviera quieto, sin molestarla, sin hablar, sin comentarios pervertidos o amorosos, nada… fue a su habitación y encontró a Usui acostado en su cama, se veía realmente atractivo acostado pacíficamente, pensó en una forma de hacer que se quedara, tal vez si lo invitaba a cenar aunque no sería una invitación ya que el siempre cocinaba y ella siempre veía, comenzó a cocinar arroz con verduras fue lo que le pareció más fácil, pero en poco tiempo las verduras estaban crudas y el arroz quemado, Misaki se sentó en el piso, se sentía realmente inútil, cansada y frustrada y enzima no podía hacer una simple cena, sintió unos brazos abrasándola por detrás, si dio la vuelta y vio a Usui con su tierna sonrisa y lo abrazo de vuelta.

-Tengo una novia realmente linda (dijo Usui separándose de ella)

-Ni siquiera puedo hacer una simple cena, soy una inútil

-Una inútil dices? Yo jamás podría vivir sin ti (Misaki respondio al abrazo de Usui de vuelta)

-No logro hacer nada bien

-Eres más que perfecta para mí y a mí me encanta cocinar para ti

La mente de Misaki daba vueltas y lo único que quería era tener a Usui cerca.

-Misaki (Dijo Usui con tono serio, mientras alzaba la cara de Misaki de la barbilla) dime que es lo que pasa?

-n-no… pasa nada

Hubo un silencio en el que Usui perecía estar metido en sus pensamientos, como si su mente tratara de descifrarlo todo. Usui junto su frentes y se acercó a ella lo más que puedo

-Hare la cena para ambos (Misaki se sorprendió al ver a Usui dejar otra vez el tema, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro)

Como si estuviera atraída por un imán la cara de Misaki se fue acercando más y más a Usui, Usui dio el paso final y choco sus labios con los de Misaki, hubo un momento en el que sus labios se quedaron inmóviles contra los del otro hasta que Usui empezó a usar su lengua como siempre, el beso pareció eterno, era como si Usui tratara de penetrar en los secretos de Misaki. Ambos se separaron y quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Hasta que la tetera que estaba en el fuego comenzó a sonar y Misaki se levantó a apagarla. La cena transcurrió con un extraño silencio, Usui trataba de entender, Misaki se sentía demasiado cansada y extraña por el comportamiento de Usui, al final no encontró una forma para hacer que Usui se quedara.

-Nos vemos mañana (Dijo Usui dirigiéndose a la puerta)

-si… hasta mañana Usui

-Misaki…Te amo (los ojos de Misaki se abrieron, que era lo que había estado pensando Usui toda la noche?) Misaki se abrazó de su cuello poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarlo

-Yo también te amo (Usui se separó y sus frentes quedaron juntas)

Usui salió del hotel con una sonrisa que no podía borrar después de sentir el cariño de Misaki, pero de todos modos sabía que algo le pasaba a Misaki, y no lograba averiguar que era.

Los días trascurrieron y Usui se sentía cada vez más frustrado al no lograr averiguar qué era lo que Misaki escondía, había intentado saberlo por muchos medios pero solo había logrado sacar una cara triste en Misaki, podía ver que con el paso de los días Misaki se veía cada vez peor, tenía grandes ojeras en sus ojos, su cuerpo se movía con dificultad, parecía cansada todo el tiempo y algo triste.

El viernes llego y tanto Misaki como Usui se sentían peor que nunca, Misaki estaba cansada de correr todo el tiempo, de no poder dormir, de tener que mentirle a Usui, de sentir la mirada dolida de Usui cuando le mienten, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

Llegaron a la escuela y aunque estaban tomados de la mano no se sentían realmente unidos, las clases comenzaron, Misaki salió un momento al baño pero antes de llegar sintió que alguien la tomaba con fuerza del brazo, se liberó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a correr, salió de la escuela y corrió por la calle, hasta que una limosina se atravesó en su camino

-Rápido sube (Dijo Igarashi Tora abriendo la puerta) sin pensarlo 2 veces Misaki subió a la limosina

-Qué haces aquí? (pregunto Misaki cuando recupero el aliento)

-Me acabo de enterar que Hermione mando a alguien detrás de ti, no se los detalles, pero Usui ha podido cuidarte bien últimamente

-Si… viniste a salvarme?

-no, vine a saber los detalles…

-que detalles? Hay un loco que quiere hacerme daño a menos que me aleje de Usui (Grito Misaki)

-Y que ha hecho Usui?

-eh? Usui…

-no se lo has dicho?

-…

-muy interesante

Se detuvieron en el hotel donde Misaki se estaba quedando.

-Aquí estarás a salvo, asegúrate de cerrar bien y ten cuidado

-Gracias Igarashi

-Adiós

Misaki llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta, tomo su celular y llamo a Usui para decirle que estaba en el hotel. Usui se sorprendió, porque Misaki no lo había esperado? Tal vez solo quería espacio, así que se fue a su departamento sin pasar con Misaki.

La noche llego y Usui no había recibido ni una llamada de Misaki, tenía demasiadas ganas de verla, verla como ella es normalmente, no tenía idea de que le pasaba, le dolía ver como se volvía cada vez más débil ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, se puso su camisa, iría a ver a Misaki y rogarle que le dijera lo que le pasaba, haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla. Antes de llegar a la puerta sonó el timbre, dos notas musicales que lo hicieron realmente feliz. Abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa no era Misaki era Tora

-Que estás haciendo aquí?

-no me vas a invitar a pasar?

Tora paso y Usui cerró la puerta

-Donde esta Ayuzawa? (pregunto Tora)

-si viniste aquí a ver a Misaki lo mejor es que te vallas

-No he venido a pelear, me preocupo por Ayuzawa

-Eso déjamelo a mí

-Crees que cuidas bien de ella, sabes lo que ha estado pasando la última semana?

Usui sintió detenerse su corazón, Tora sabía lo que le pasaba a su Misaki y el no? Que es lo que estaba pasando?

-Qué pasa con Misaki?

-Calló en el juego de Hermione

-Que quieres decir?

-Hermione ha estado jugando con ella, lo tenía todo planeado, sabia como iba a reaccionar Ayuzawa

Usui lo miraba poniendo todos sus sentidos en cada palabra que decía

-El plan de Hermione fue mandar a alguien detrás de ella, le dijo que le haría daño a menos que se alejara de ti, Hermione sabía que ella no te diría, así que ese hombre la torturaría física y psicológicamente hasta que colapsara.

-Ella está en peligro?

-Tal vez

Usui salió corriendo del departamento, dejando a Tora en el departamento, tenía que estar con ella lo antes posible antes de que ese hombre le hiciera algo, se sentía el peor novio del mundo, como es que no lo noto? Sabía que Misaki debió haber sentido horrible toda la semana, era por eso que no dormía, que siempre corría, ponerla a elegir entre su vida y Usui, y había elegido a Usui...

Llego al hotel, y encontró la puerta abierta, entro pero Misaki no estaba adentro, busco como loco pero Misaki no estaba…

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí

No habrá capítulo 10 hasta que haya muchos comentarios, presiónenme, critíquenme y si quieren felicítenme eso me haría feliz.

Este capítulo estuvo muy largo, perdón

.::Jane Chaminade::.

Siganme en Facebook


	10. Soluciones

_El capítulo 10, gracias por leer hasta aquí, si les gusta síganme en Facebook_

_ www . facebook groups / 638533796160555/648941501786451/?notif_t=like_

_No puedo poner links aquí pero júntenlo todo es mi grupo en Facebook o me pueden agregar soy __**Jane Chamide**_

_Los links están en mi perfil_

* * *

**Soluciones**

Usui reviso la habitación vacía de Misaki de arriba abajo, la puerta no parecía forzada, Tora llego un momento después y se sorprendió al ver la habitación vacía, no dijeron nada con solo miradas Usui había preguntado donde estaba a lo que Tora había respondido con una mirada que mostraba que no tenía idea, Usui pensó ir a buscarla, pero sería inútil podría estar en cualquier parte de Japón o del mundo, tomo su teléfono y marco a la única persona que le podría decir donde estaba.

El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que la arrogante voz de Hermione contesto con un perfecto inglés.

-Donde esta? (pregunto Usui sin rodeos)

-Donde esta quién? (respondió Hermione sarcásticamente)

-Donde esta Misaki? Si algo le pasa te matare

-No estaría bien matar a tu prometida o si?

-Tú no eres mi prometida (Usui se ponía cada vez más furioso)

-No sé porque sigues con ella, sabes que tú y ella nunca podrán estar juntos y aun así te esfuerzas por convencerla de que seguirás con ella

-Nunca voy a dejarla y aun si estuviera lejos de ella no dejaría de amarla, quisieras estar casada con alguien que nunca te va a amar?

-Ya no me importa si me amas o no, trate de verme bien ante ti hasta que mi estúpido primo se metió en mi camino, no necesito tu amor, una vez que nos casemos seré la mujer más poderosa en Inglaterra y tu tendrás que darle a tu abuelo un heredero así que no me importa lo que sientas serás mi esposo.

-Donde esta Misaki, Hermione?

-De ti depende salvarla, si la dejas y te casas conmigo ella estará a salvo…

* * *

Misaki despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, todo estaba obscuro aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos, sus manos estaban amarradas y en sus ojos estaban vendados, sintió como alguien la levantaba como un costal de papas y se dio cuenta que era inútil luchar, sus manos estaban atadas y toda vía seguía adormecida, de pronto sintió como la lanzaban al vacío… sintió un frio intenso tardo tiempo para darse cuenta que se hundía en agua helada, sus manos estaban atadas pero sus pies podían moverse así que nado en la oscuridad hasta la superficie, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevamente, nado buscando la orilla pero topo con una lisa pared de la cual era imposible sujetarse, nado hacia otro lado pero no tardó en darse cuenta que no había forma de escapar del agua fría, su cuerpo se empezó a adormecer siguió nadando para mantener el calor de su cuerpo pero sus piernas se hacían más débiles a cada segundo sabía que si dejaba de nadar se congelaría, al final dejo de patalear y se quedó flotando en la superficie, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y ella solo se preguntaba si su cuerpo resistiría el frio, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse.

.

.

.

* * *

Misaki escucho voces a lo lejos podía escuchar a Tora, parecía que hablaba por teléfono.

-Estás loca? Pudiste matarla (dijo Tora)

Misaki trataba de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, no recordaba que había pasado desde que había dejado de luchar por su vida, pero en ese momento se sentía realmente cómoda como si estuviera acostada sobre la nube más suave del mundo, no quería abrir los ojos, quería segur así.

-Estas a salvo Misaki, descansa

La suave y amorosa voz de Usui tranquilizo a Misaki, ahora estaba segura en los brazos de Usui, todas esas noches sin dormir, esos días sin comer, correr sin control y huir de todo vale la pena solo por estar con él.

-Esta temblando, tenemos que calentarla o morirá de hipotermia (dijo Tora)

Los labios de Misaki estaban morados y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba empapada en los brazos de Usui

-la llevare a mi departamento (dijo Usui)

-Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada (sugirió Tora)

-Lo hare en cuanto llegue al departamento

-hay que hacerlo ya

-yo lo hare

- te ayudare

-no

Misaki no podía creerlo, estaban peleando por quitarle la ropa? Si tuviera suficiente fuerza les gritaría y los golpearía, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, sintió como Usui corría…

Usui llego a su departamento con Misaki en brazos, puso la calefacción lo más alta posible y recostó en la cama

-Me mataras si te quito la ropa, no es así Kaichou?

Usui se tomó una toalla y se vendo los ojos

-No veré nada Misaki lo prometo

Con cuidado de no tocar nada Usui comenzó a quitar la ropa de Misaki, y aunque trataba de alejar cualquier pensamiento pervertido de su mente no lo lograba, lo excitaba demasiado pensar en Misaki desnuda, la levanto un poco para desabrochar el broche de su ropa interior.

-En verdad eres mi perdición (dijo Usui muy sonrojado, no podía ver nada pero su mente se había encargado de poner imágenes)

Usui pudo sentir su espalda desnuda, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía quito toda su ropa tratando de no tocar ni un milímetro de piel, la tapo con muchas cobijas hasta el cuello y se quitó la venda.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, su cuerpo dejo de temblar y su cara comenzó a recuperar el calor, se recostó a su lado y quedo dormido después de un rato.

* * *

Misaki abrió los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos por la luz, otra vez volvió a abrirlos, pensó el levantarse de la cama pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, el recordar a Usui quitándole la ropa la hizo sonrojar terriblemente, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 12 del día, escucho a Usui salir del baño solo con un pantalón y una toalla en sus hombros.

-Linda noche la que pasamos, no crees? (dijo Usui mirando la ropa de Misaki en el suelo)

-q-QUE? No pasó nada anoche

-Oh, pasaron muchas cosas anoche (dijo Usui con una mirada pervertida)

-Pervertido…

Usui se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Cómo te sientes Misaki?

-b-bien (dijo Misaki sonrojada al sentir la mano de Usui en su mejilla)

Usui se acostó a su lado nuevamente

-Porque no me lo dijiste? (dijo Usui decepcionado)

-Decirte que?

-Que estabas en peligro, que alguien te perseguía, como crees que me sentí al darme cuenta que me mentías, tu cuerpo era realmente débil y tú lo seguías forzando, eres fuerte Misaki pero recuerda que eres un humano

-Estaba bien Usui, pude arreglármelas bien hasta ayer

-es porque su intención no era lastimarte

- su intención no era lastimarme?

-Nunca quiso lastimarte, hasta ayer, Hermione se enojó porque Tora me dijo su plan.

-Su plan no era lastimarme? (Grito Misaki, una semana sin dormir y comer bien para eso?)

-Misaki… no vuelvas a hacerme eso… si algo te pasara, yo… (Misaki pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos)

-Usui…(Interrumpió Misaki sacando una mano de debajo de las cobijas y poniéndola en la mejilla de Usui) estoy bien, y todo gracias a ti. Solo… no te alejes de mí y estaré a salvo. (Misaki tenía miedo de que Usui decidiera dejarla)

-No lo hare (dijo Usui besando la mano de Misaki) Misaki sintió todo su miedo desvanecerse, todo su cuerpo se relajo

Ambos estaban acostados en silencio, pero no había necesidad de decir nada, estaban perfectamente cómodos, Usui jugaba con la mano de Misaki metía sus dedos entre los suyos, le daba besos y movía su mano con cariño.

Duraron horas acostados y Usui se dio cuenta que Misaki se había vuelto a dormir, de pronto se sintió mal al recordar que Misaki no había comido, se levantó y fue preparar algo, no le sorprendería escuchar que Misaki lleva toda la semana sin comer.

Regreso a la habitación y Misaki estaba despierto nuevamente

-Hace cuanto que no comes?

-Ayer (Mintió Misaki)

-Ayer? (dijo Usui alzando un ceja)

-s-si

-No has comido bien últimamente

-como lo sabes?

-Estas más ligera que la última vez que te cargué

Usui se sentó y comenzó a darle comida en la boca Misaki se negó pero Usui le recordó que no estaba en posición de discutir. Acabaron de comer cuando el sol se escondía nuevamente, Misaki pidió permiso a Usui para darse un baño

-Usui puedes salir del cuarto un momento?

-porque?

-porque no voy a caminar hasta el baño desnuda contigo aquí

-porque no? Dije que estaría contigo siempre, y eso hare

Usui salió de la habitación con una mejilla roja, gracias a la mano libre de Misaki. Misaki se metió al baño pero luego recordó que no tenía que ponerse

-Usui? (Grito Misaki desde el baño)

-Si? (Sono la voz de Usui del otro lado de la puerta)

-Me puedes prestar algo de ropa? No he tengo que ponerme

-Seguro… (Usui regreso después de un rato con una camisa negra) Misaki abre la puerta, Misaki abrió la puerta y saco la mano, Usui puso en ella la camisa y ropa interior

-Usui de donde sacaste mi ropa interior? Pervertido

Misaki salió de bañarse con la playera negra de Usui que le llegaba unos 5 centímetros arriba de las rodillas

-Hemos tenido un gran día no Misaki, dormiste desnuda en mi cama y ahora tienes mi ropa puesta y te queda mucho mejor que a mi

-IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO

Cenaron poco y Usui obligo a Misaki a ir a dormir nuevamente, Misaki que había pasado la semana más estresante de su vida se daba cuenta del amor y cuidado de Usui, no había lugar en el mundo en el que pudiera estar más segura y feliz.

Ambos se acostaron en la misma cama y para sorpresa de Usui Misaki no se quejó.

-Usui…que vamos a hacer?

-De qué?

-El compromiso, te casaras con Hermione?

-No

-Pero no tienes opción Usui, solo has evadido la pregunta, como aras para evitarlo?

-no se Misaki, Gerald no me puede obligar a casarme con alguien que no quiero, pero tiene total autoridad sobre mi hasta que sea mayor de 20 así que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar

-Esperar que?

-Cuando sea mayor de edad podre liberarme por completo del compromiso pero toda vía faltan varios meses

-Que vamos hacer hasta entonces?

-No sé si podre soportar meses con esto, pero si es por ti puedo hacer cualquier cosa

-Debe haber otra forma, quieres decir que estas actuando como el prometido de Hermione todo este tiempo?

-He pensado varias cosas, si huimos de ellos sería el fin si nos atraparan, si me niego me llevaran a Inglaterra así que no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora

-Entonces tenemos que fingir que estas comprometido hasta que seas mayor de edad?

-Solo tengo que mantener a Hermione creyéndolo, si la hago enojar puede hacer muchas cosas, viste lo que paso contigo, lo mejor será hacerla creer que el compromiso sigue adelante.

Misaki no se sentía nada feliz con eso, actuar como su prometido, eso significa estar juntos, la prensa y tal vez besarse.

-Tranquila Misaki no me acercare demasiado a ella

-Deja de leer mi mente extraterrestre pervertido

-Pero si tendremos que ir a todas las fiestas y reuniones que hagan, pero lo que más me pregunta es tu bienestar Misaki, si algo te pasara seria toda mi culpa

-Estaré bien Usui, solo tenemos que estar siempre juntos

-Entonces no me alejare de ti ni un momento

-No lo hagas (Dijo Misaki adormecida)

* * *

Al siguiente día Usui y Misaki tuvieron que ir a casa de Hermione a una "reunión familiar" Ninguno de los dos iban muy formales, Usui llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa y Misaki un corto vestido blanco de seda, parecía una chica rica.

Hermione los vio entrar tomados de la mano

-Parece que no entendiste nada (Dijo Hermione al oído mientras lo saludaba)

-Buenas noches señorita Igarashi (Dijo Usui alejándose y tomando su mano)

-Aaww (Dijo la tia de Hermione, mama de Tora) que joven tan educado

Allí estaban, los padres de Tora, Tora, los padres de Hermione y su abuela

-Y quien es esta jovencita?(pregunto la abuela de Hermione)

Misaki trato de decir algo pero las palabras no le vinieron a la boca

-Ella es Ayuzawa Misaki, una amiga

-Una amiga (Repitió Hermione)

-Y que hace aquí? (Pregunto nuevamente la abuela)

-Ha estado siendo acosaba por un hombre y como su familia no vive con ella me aseguro de que este a salvo

-Qué joven tan increíble, no creen? (Dijo la mama de Hermione)

A lo que todos asintieron

Después de tomar el té y hablar sobre cosas que tanto a Usui como a Misaki les parecieron estúpidas, la abuela dijo que Usui y Hermione tenían que pasar tiempo a solas conociéndose así que ellos fueron a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión mientras que Misaki se quedaba con la familia de Hermione, le hicieron preguntas de muchas cosas pero Tora se las arregló para que Misaki sonara como la séptima maravilla ante sus ojos.

Usui y Hermione regresaron de su caminata para "conocerse mejor" y el padre de Hermione dijo que tenía una sorpresa para todos, saco de su maletín un periódico y lo coloco sobre la mesa de te, en la portada estaba la imagen de Hermione y Usui, El heredero Walker y Hermione Igarashi, comprometidos, decía la portada. Misaki tuvo un mini paro cardiaco al ver el periódico, ahora todo Japón e Inglaterra sabían que Usui y Hermione estaban comprometidos.

.

.

.

-Takumi, que te parece si mañana vamos a festejar solo nosotros dos? (pregunto Hermione, cuando iban saliendo de la mansión)

-No puedes (Dijo Misaki)

-Porque no? Takumi es mi prometido y tú solo eres una amiga, quien crees que es más importante? (Misaki se quedo sin palabras, Hermione tenia razón, ella no tenia derecho a separarlos)

-Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela (se excusó Usui)

-Recuerda que hay personas que pueden salir lastimadas

-Si la lastimas, no podrás celebrar nada (Dijo Usui sujetando con fuerza a Misaki de la cintura)

-Si quieres jugar así… (dijo Hermione volviendo a entrar a la casa)

Definitivamente las cosas no serán fáciles de ahora en adelante pensó Misaki…

* * *

_Ok, que les pareció el capítulo?_

_No olviden comentar que sin comentarios no hay capítulo 11, hehehe, Alguien se imagina a la mama de Tora?_

_Gracias a todos, por leer y comentar, y por leer esto, yo rara vez leo las notas del autor así que gracias a los que leen esto, esta semana tendré más tiempo para escribir, así que entre más comentarios más pronto estará el capítulo muajajaja_

**_GRACIAS_**

_No olviden seguirme en Facebook :)_


	11. Lejos de los problemas

_Siento que este capítulo sea tan largo y sin mucha acción o avance pero el próximo será mejor, se los prometo_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

**_Jane Chaminade_**

* * *

**Lejos de los problemas**

Usui y Misaki caminaban de regreso de la escuela, Misaki caminaba por delante y Usui la seguía por detrás

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir lo siento Misaki?

-No lo sé, pregúntaselo a tu prometida yo solo soy una amiga

-Sabes que no es así, sabes que tengo que hacer esto Misaki

-Entonces no te molestes cuando un chico me pregunte si quiero ser su novia, que querías que le dijera? Que tengo novio? Oh si claro el heredero Walker que está en todos los periódicos comprometido con Hermione

-Pudiste haberle dicho que estabas enamorada de alguien más

-Porque no? Decirle que estoy enamorada de alguien que está comprometido, seguramente se hubiera rendido

-Yo jamás quise que esto pasara, sabes que no soporto que los chicos se acerquen a ti

-Y por eso lo golpeaste?

-Misaki espera (Grito Usui)

Un coche venía a toda velocidad hacia Misaki, Usui la empujo y Misaki voló 3 metros hasta la banqueta, Usui salto el coche y se estampo en el parabrisas, rodo hasta la calle y el coche siguió su camino.

Cosas como esa pasaban todos los días y cada vez se hacían peores, Usui seguía a Misaki como una sombra, la noticia del compromiso de Usui y Hermione era la más importante en todo Japón cosa que sacaba el aura demoniaca de Misaki, muchos en la escuela sabían Misaki y Usui eran novios pero al ver la noticia todos supieron que lógicamente habían terminado. Misaki, la más alta, de las más bonitas, la más inteligente y ahora la exnovia de Usui, era la chica más popular de la escuela, aunque ella no lo notara, las chicas querían ser como ella a excepción de las que le tenían envidia por salir con Usui, pero con el "rompimiento" muchos chicos comenzaron a seguirla y Misaki los dejaba, no era que disfrutara la atención de ellos ni que jugara con sus sentimientos al contrario ella les había dicho que no quería nada con ellos pero sabía que si estaba rodeada de gente estaría más segura y en la escuela era el único momento cuando Usui y Misaki estaban separados.

-Misaki…estas bien? (Corrió Usui hasta Misaki que seguía en el suelo)

-Acaso eres un idiota? Como te atreves a empujarme y quedarte a recibir el impacto, pudiste haberte matado y toda vía me preguntas que si estoy bien? Qué clase de alíen eres para correr como si nada después de que un auto te golpeara?...

Misaki siguió gritándole y Usui solo estaba feliz de que Misaki estuviera sana y salva, sabía que era su responsabilidad protegerla con su vida, ya que era su culpa que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su Misaki, había prometido seguir a su lado no solo porque ella fuera todo su universo sino porque ella lo necesitaba a él también.

-Vamos a casa (Dijo Usui poniéndose de pie)

-Si (dijo Misaki sin aceptar su mano)

Misaki había tenido un aura demoniaca rodeándola últimamente, aunque se estaba quedando en el departamento de Usui se había negado rotundamente a dormir en la misma cama, ella decía que eso no estaba bien pero Usui sabía que lo hacía porque estaba enojada, así que Usui se quedaba en el sillón para dejarle la cama a Misaki, Misaki se había negado y le había dicho a Usui que se acostara en su propia cama pero en cuanto Usui subía a la cama con ella, ella se iba al sillón o al suelo.

Usui y Misaki caminaron hasta el departamento de Usui, unos reporteros los rodearon antes de que llegaran al lugar.

-Sr. Walker que piensa de los rumores que dicen que los Igarashi solo buscan poder?

-Sr. Walker es cierto que vive en Japón porque no quiere servir a Inglaterra?

Poco a poco los reporteros comenzaron a rodear solo a Usui y Misaki quedo fuera de la multitud.

-Si es el prometido de Hermione Igarashi porque no tiene un anillo de compromiso?

-Cuando le propuso matrimonio?

-La señorita Igarashi y yo estamos comprometidos, es un matrimonio arreglado es por eso que no tiene anillo, estoy seguro que la señorita Igarashi y yo seremos buenos para Inglaterra. (Afirmo Usui)

Misaki no podía soportar ver a Usui afirmando que Hermione y el estaban comprometidos, estaba solo a unas calles del departamento así que decidió seguir sin esperar a Usui.

Llego al departamento, se encerró en la habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, se sentía tan molesta toda la semana no había hecho más que escuchar como felicitaban a Usui por su compromiso, recordaba las palabras de Hermione ahora ella era la prometida de Usui y Misaki solo su amiga.

-Misaki abre la puerta (Dijo Usui desde el otro lado)

Misaki no contesto

-Misaki abre, por favor, quiero hablar contigo

Nada

-Misaki, abre por favor

Usui siguió insistiendo por otro rato hasta que dejo de hacerlo, Misaki pensó que se había rendido y acostó su cara sobre la almohada, de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido, Misaki volteo y vio la puerta rota y a Usui frente a ella.

-Estás loco? No puedes andar por allí rompiendo puertas

-Es que no abrías

Misaki se volteó y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama

-Misaki, podemos hablar?

-Sobre qué?

-Porque estas tan molesta?

-Yo no estoy molesta

-Escucha Misaki, sé que es molesto lo de Hermione, pero para nada te veo como solo una amiga, nunca fue así, siempre he estado contigo no porque quisiera ser tu amigo siempre quise ser mucho más que eso, tu eres todo mi universo Misaki, dije todo eso porque no quiero que te lastimen.

-Ya lo sé Usui (dijo Misaki sin voltear)

-Hey Misaki, mírame…

Misaki volteo y Usui estaba solo a unos centímetros de su cara

-Confías en mí? (pregunto Usui)

Misaki abrió su boca para responder pero el celular de Usui sonó antes de que pudiera hablar, Usui lo abrió y por su cara Misaki pudo saber que se trataba de Gerald

-Contesta (dijo Misaki)

Usui salió de la habitación unos minutos y volvió

-Que quería? (pregunto Misaki)

-Me dijo que me vio en las noticias y que lo hice muy bien, y me dijo que tenía que comprarle un anillo a Hermione

El aura demoniaca de Misaki regreso, imaginar a Usui dándole a Hermione un anillo de compromiso era algo que no quería ver.

-Se lo darás en la fiesta de mañana? (pregunto molesta Misaki)

-No, no vamos a ir a la fiesta de mañana

-porque no?

-Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer con mi novia

-Tu amiga querrás decir

-Voy a llevar a la única persona que amo a dar un paseo

-A dónde?

-Sorpresa (respondió Usui indiferente)

La noche llego y el humor de Misaki no cambio mucho, Usui se había esforzado por hacerla enojar, sonrojar o sonreír cosa que es difícil de lograr.

Misaki se preparó para dormir y se recostó en el sillón, pero esta vez Usui no la dejaría dormir en el sillón, la levanto como princesa y la llevo a la cama

-Usui bájame idiota, sabes que no está bien que durmamos en la misma cama

Usui se acostó en la cama con ella y la abrazo de modo que no pudiera moverse

-No va a pasar nada Misaki, solo quiero estar contigo

-Estás conmigo todo el tiempo Usui, su-el-ta- me (dijo Misaki retorciéndose)

-No lo hare, no voy a dejarte ir

Después de 10 minutos de luchar sin éxito Misaki decidió darse por vencida, Usui sintió su cuerpo relajarse y poco a poco trato de acercar su cara a la de Misaki

-Perdón por hacerte pasar por tantas cosas solo por mí, perdón por ser tan egoísta y aun así querer seguir contigo aunque te cause tantos problemas.

-Que acaso puedes ser toda vía más idiota, estar contigo es mi decisión, no me importa lo que tenga que pasar si me esfuerzo lo conseguiré

-Esa es la chica fuerte de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado (Dijo Usui juntando sus frentes)

Después de un silencio Usui volvió a hablar

-Misaki, puedo besarte?

-eh? No sé porque lo preguntas, siempre robas besos sin pedir permiso

-Hace tiempo que no me das un beso, comienzo a creer que ya no me quieres (Dijo Usui con cara de perrito)

-Solo han sido unos días Usui, no…

Misaki no pudo acabar porque sus labios chocaron con los de Usui, después de un beso en el que sus lenguas danzaron juntas, por fin se separaron.

-Te amo Misaki (Dijo Usui haciendo para atrás el cabello de Misaki)

-Yo tam…

Nuevamente los labios de Usui chocaron con los suyos, se movían llenos de deseo y Misaki con dificultan podía seguirlos, Usui se puso sobre ella y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos, Misaki podía sentir a Usui sobre ella, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se separaron un momento por aire pero los demandantes besos de Usui volvieron a chocar contra los labios de Misaki, ambos experimentaban nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo que no querían parar pero tenían miedo que continuaran, el cuerpo de Usui tocaba al de Misaki de modo que podían sentir el corazón del otro latir agitado. Usui separo su rostro y Misaki pudo ver su rostro sonrojado y ya se imaginaba que el suyo parecía un tomate maduro, Usui la abrazo y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Misaki.

-Perdón, creo que me deje llevar un poco (dijo Usui al oído de Misaki)

Misaki se sentía muy nerviosa y toda vía no se recuperaba de todas esas nuevas sensaciones que experimento, que definitivamente se habían sentido mejor que nunca, alzo su mano y le dio una palmadita en la espalda de Usui, tratando de que su respiración se estabilizará.

-Es tu castigo por ser mala conmigo estos días, tendrás que portarte mejor de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

En la mañana Misaki despertó con el sonido de una canción tardo tiempo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de la caja musical de Usui, se levantó de la cama y salió a encontrar a Usui.

Salió de la habitación y todo el departamento estaba lleno de globos con helio café chocolate y rosa pastel, en el suelo había confeti rosa, la mesa también estaba decorada y había un pastel de chocolate alto y redondo con una vela en el centro.

-Feliz cumpleaños Misaki (dijo Usui prendiendo la vela)

-Es mi cumpleaños? (dijo Misaki con una voz apenas audible)

-Siempre estás tan ocupada preocupándote por los demás que te olvidas de ti

Misaki camino hasta la mesa, le parecía el pastel más hermoso y esponjoso que había visto en su vida.

-No tenías que hacer todo esto Usui, yo ni siquiera me acordaba

-Pero es un día importante para mí, si hoy hace 19 años si no hubieras nacido, yo tampoco hubiera tenido una razón para vivir.

-No días cosas como esas Usui idiota (dijo muy sonrojada Misaki)

Usui se acercó a Misaki y la abrazo con ternura

-Gracias por todo Misaki

-Idiota, yo debería decir eso

* * *

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos para ir al lugar al que Usui no le había dicho a Misaki bajaron al estacionamiento.

-Vamos a ir en tu auto?

-No vas a caminar en tu cumpleaños, Misa-chan

Se subieron al convertible negro de Usui.

* * *

-Misaki siento que tengamos que hacer esto en tu cumpleaños pero Gerald quiere que compre un anillo para Hermione. (Dijo Usui estacionándose en una enorme tienda de joyería)

-E-está bien, supongo

Bajaron del convertible y por su auto y físico recibieron atención personalizada, los llevaron a la sección de anillos, Usui y Misaki observaron con cuidado.

-Cual te gusta Misaki?

-Para mí todos se ven iguales

Misaki siguió caminando y viendo, buscar un anillo para la prometida de su novio no era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, camino hasta la vitrina más lejana que definitivamente tenia los anillos más feos de todos, pensó que sería divertido darle uno de esos a Hermione, pero en una esquina había un anillo muy diferente a todos los demás, era un anillo de plata, parecían ramas enredadas que llegaban hasta una flor que sostenía un diamante con un ligero toque rosado.

-Usui, mira este (dijo Misaki emocionada de haber encontrado un anillo tan hermoso pero al momento de decirlo se arrepintió, definitivamente no quería que Hermione tuviera ese anillo)

-Cuál? (Dijo Usui mirando la vitrina llena de anillos horrendos)

Misaki pensó un rato si debía o no decirle del anillo, pero pensó que era egoísta al no querer darle a Hermione un anillo lindo

-Mira ese de la esquina

Usui pidió que se los mostraran y la señorita lo hizo rápidamente

-Tienes razón Misaki es un anillo hermoso, pero… no quiero gastar tanto dinero en Hermione busquemos algo más barato

-Qué? (Grito Misaki, los Walker tienen todo el dinero del mundo, podrían comprar la tienda entera y Usui busca algo mas barato?)

-Los de esta vitrina son anillos de diseñador importados desde diferentes partes del mundo, por eso los colores y tamaños son diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados y también por eso cuestan 10 veces más que uno normal (Dijo la señorita que los atendía)

Usui encontró un anillo dorado, con un enorme diamante en el centro…

-Me llevare este (dijo Usui)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Ponte esto en los ojos (dijo Usui dándole a Misaki una tela cuando estaban nuevamente en el coche)

-Porque?

-porque es una sorpresa

Después de manejar como una hora, en la que Misaki se había intentado dormir ya que no podía mirar por la ventana Usui se detuvo

-Ya llegamos?

-Si, no te muevas te ayudare a bajar

Demasiada tarde aun con la venda Misaki ya se había bajado del coche, Usui la abrazo con una mano de la cintura y la guio, entraron a un lugar y Usui se detuvo

-Lista? (Preguntó Usui)

-Ya quítame esto Usui

Usui quito la venda de Misaki

-Sorpresa (gritaron todos)

Estaban en el maid-latte, allí estaba su mama y su hermana, amigos de la escuela y todo el personal del café, el lugar estaba decorado con globos, serpentinas, luces, confeti y todo tipo de decoración dándole al lugar un aspecto muy alegre.

-U-usui (susurro Misaki)

-Pensé que necesitábamos salir de Tokio un tiempo y olvidar todo

-Tu hiciste todo esto?

-Con la ayuda de muchos, yo solo fui el de la idea

Y Usui finalmente pudo ver lo que había anhelado ver todos esos días, a Misaki sonreír, supo que había sido una buena idea alejarla de los problemas.

.

.

.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija (dijo Minako mientras que le daba un abrazo)

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermana (Dijo Susana)

Y así todos, hasta el trio de idiotas les desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Misaki

Se sentaron a comer y Usui le trajo su comida a Misaki

-AH, Usui está caliente

-Es que te ves muy linda cuando soplas, Misa-chan

-Gracias, Usui, este ha sido un gran cumpleaños, es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme

-Toda vía no sé qué regalarte, creo que no soy bueno dando regalos.

-Que? Ya me has dado mucho, desde que desperté no has parado de darme cosas.

La fiesta continúo por un largo rato, la gerente había traído karaoke y juegos.

-Misaki podemos hablar? (pregunto Shintani)

Misaki busco a Usui para decirle pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte

-Claro

-Podemos salir un momento?

Misaki y Shintani salieron al callejón donde Usui esperaba siempre a Misaki, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

-Misaki… (dijo Shintani mostrándole a Misaki el periódico del anuncio del compromiso de Usui)

Shintani pudo ver que Misaki no se sorprendió de ver a Usui comprometido, Misaki sabía que todo Japón lo sabía pero había olvidado a su familia y amigos, no sabía qué pensarían ellos de eso.

-Que es lo que pasa Misaki? Porque Usui está comprometido con otra y sigue contigo? Como es que permites que esto pase?

-Es complicado, Shintani

-Porque Takumi tiene tantos problemas? No quiero que termines lastimada Misaki

-Estoy bien Shintani, sé que te preocupas por mí pero estoy bien no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Que es lo que pasa Misaki? Sabes que puedes contarme, soy tu amigo

-Se que puedo contar contigo, eres un gran amigo, pero es complicado

-Misaki…

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Usui con cara seria.

-Misaki entra, es peligroso estar aquí afuera

En cualquier otro momento Misaki se hubiera negado a obedecer a Usui pero viendo la seriedad de su cara y dándose cuenta que estaba en constante peligro decidió obedecer y entrar.

-Como que peligroso? Que es lo que pasa Takumi? Porque estas comprometido con otra?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas Sanshita

-Si algo le pasa a Misaki…

-Escuche que estas saliendo con Susana, será mejor que la cuides bien porque si no mi Misaki se enojara (Dijo Usui cambiando el tema y haciendo un énfasis en "mi Misaki")

-Cuida bien de Misaki, Takumi, ella cree que es fuerte pero todos necesitamos ayuda, y no te atrevas a romper su corazón, recuerda que a muchos les gustaría tenerlo

-Te aseguro que cuidare a Misaki con mi vida y más (Dijo Usui cambiando a un tono serio y entrando otra vez al café)

La fiesta acabo y Usui y Misaki tuvieron que despedirse de todos y volver a la realidad en Tokio.

-Cuídate mucho hija y confía en Usui-kun él te ama mucho, no dejes que Hermione ni nada se interponga entre ustedes dos

-Como lo sabes mama?

-Usui-kun hablo conmigo, él es el chico para ti Misaki, no lo dejes aunque todo se vuelva difícil.

-Que es lo que te dijo?

-Lo averiguaras pronto…

Usui y Misaki subieron al coche otra vez y todos salieron a despedirlos.

-Gracias Usui, hace tiempo que no los veía a todos, extrañaba el maid-latte me trae muchos recuerdos

-De mi?

-De nosotros

Usui sonrió, Misaki era la única que podía hacerlo sonreír y la única que lo hacía feliz, realmente feliz

Usui saco de la bolsa interior de su abrigo una cajita negra y se la dio a Misaki

-Es el mejor regalo que pude pensar

Misaki lo abrió y saco una pulsera de plata con varios dijes pequeños de plata tambien, uno era uno igual al dije de su collar que había ganado en el festival, el dije estaba viejo pero Misaki lo seguía usando, el nuevo era de plata y duraría más, otro un trozo de manzana en forma de conejito, había otro dije que parecía una bufanda, y cada dije era de momentos que habían pasado juntos, Misaki sonreía cada que recordaba el momento del dije al final había un camafeo con flores en el centro decía "Misaki Usui" Misaki se sonrojo con el nombre, se veía muy bien para ella…

-Algún día serás Misaki Usui (Dijo Usui mientras abría el camafeo y Misaki se sonrojaba terriblemente)

-Los camafeos suelen tener fotos en su interior pero este no (dijo Usui)

Al abrirlo, comenzó a sonar la vida en rosa, como si fuera una caja musical, adentro decía "tú eres para mí y yo para ti"

El dije se sentía pesado pero no era más grande que un anillo, los dijes de la pulsera eran muy pequeños a excepción de ese, dándole a la pulsera un aspecto bastante delicado.

Solo un alíen como Usui podría lograr algo como esto, pensó Misaki al maravillarse de lo detallado y perfecto que era cada dije.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Misaki…

* * *

_Muuuy largo, espero no haberlos aburrido._

_Como hacer que un dije suene? Pregúntenselo a Usui_

_No hubo mucha acción pero en el próximo capítulo entenderán muchas cosas_

_Gracias por leer, comenten, comenten y comenten, no lo olviden_

**_Entren en Facebook_**

_ www . /groups/638533796160555/_

_Para responder preguntas y lo que quieran_


	12. Mi culpa

_Saben lo difícil que fue lograr que este capítulo no fuera demasiado grande? Perdón intente reducirlo lo más posible pero había demasiado que escribir_

_Si quieren estar al tanto del fanfic o preguntar o lo que quieran entren al grupo_

_ www . facebook groups/638533796160555/_

* * *

**Mi culpa**

El convertible negro se detuvo a la entrada de la gran mansión, habían fotógrafos, reporteros, gente rica y un montón de sirvientes, un mayordomo abrió la puerta de Misaki y le ofreció la mano, Misaki la acepto y salió del convertible, Usui la tomo del brazo y caminaron a la mansión, tomaron muchas fotos de ellos y reporteros gritaban para pedir una entrevista a lo que ninguno de los dos acepto, Misaki llevaba un largo vestido corte princesa y unos granes tacones, todo en conjunto la hacía ver muy alta y estilizada, Usui llevaba un traje negro con una corbata del mismo color que el vestido de Misaki.

Al entrar todo era diferente al escandaloso exterior de la mansión, adentro era calmado, había una orquesta de cámara y la gente charlaba tranquilamente, no había demasiada gente, la fiesta estaba en dos salones, el de baile donde estaba la orquesta y el principal donde había todo tipo de vinos y aperitivos. Usui no soltaba la mano de Misaki y aunque sabía que eso despertaría muchos rumores no le importo sabía que Misaki no se sentía cómoda en ese tipo de lugares y menos ese día que él le daría un anillo de compromiso a Hermione, Usui se sentía culpable sabía que nada de lo que hiciera compensaría lo que le estaba haciendo a Misaki.

La gente guardo silencio y la gran puerta del salón se abrió, entro Hermione con un vestido rosa pastel hecho de muchas capas de una tela delgada, parecía ser una chica tierna y dulce, si había alguien que resaltara esa noche era ella, el padre de Hermione llego a su lado y le ofreció el brazo.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el compromiso de mi querida hija y Takumi Walker y lo seguiremos celebrando hasta que se casen (dijo con humor y toda la muchedumbre rio ante su chiste)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Joven Walker, tengo ordenes de llevarlo con la señorita Hermione (dijo un mayordomo, y luego miro a Misaki) a solas

Misaki miro a Usui y le regalo una sonrisa como diciendo "estaré bien, ve" Usui la abrazo y le susurró al oído

-Te amo Misaki

Usui dejo a Misaki en el salón de baile donde estaban sentados escuchando a la orquesta de cámara, los ojos de Misaki se dirigieron a su nueva pulsera, leyó la escritura para distraerse de lo que pasaba, en ese momento lo que menos quería pensar era en lo que estaba haciendo Usui, sabía que si pensaba en él la lastimaría demasiado.

* * *

Usui camino con el mayordomo, lo guió hasta una habitación lejos de la multitud, la puerta se abrió y en el interior solo estaba Hermione.

-Takumi, Gerald me ha dicho que me has venido a darme el anillo, al parecer las cosas ya van tomando su curso

-Sí, aquí tienes (dijo Usui dándole la caja del anillo)

-Tienes que dármela enfrente de los invitados y arrodillarte

Usui imagino la escena, el de rodillas frente a Hermione… JAMAS… lo que menos quería ver era la cara de Misaki ante esa escena.

-Si quieres que sea en público está bien, pero no me arrodillare ante ti, que pensaran de ti si tu prometido no se pone de rodillas para pedirte matrimonio, sabrán que no estoy enamorado de ti o puedes aceptar al anillo y fingir que lo hice de una manera romántica.

Usui había observado lo suficiente a Hermione para saber qué era lo que todos pensaban de ella, la razón por la que no le había dicho a nadie sobre Misaki es porque no se vería bien si alguien como ella perdiera ante alguien como Misaki, era una chica por la que se supone todo chico caería sin pensarlo, seria vergonzoso para ella admitir que su prometido no está enamorado de ella, sus padres y toda su familia habían aceptado a Misaki porque sabían que Usui no podía estar enamorado de ella cuando tenía a alguien como Hermione, y en ese mundo te importa más lo que los demás piensen de ti que lo que tú mismo pienses de ti.

-Bien (acepto Hermione abriendo la caja, saco el anillo y se lo puso) es bastante bonito después de todo.

-Qué bueno que te guste, volveré con Misaki

-Alto, tenemos que salir juntos y hablar con la gente…

-El trato es ser tu prometido no ser un espectáculo para la prensa

-El trato si no mal recuerdo, el que hiciste cuando ella se ahogaba en agua helada era que rompieras con ella y me trataras como tu prometida, pero no has dejado de estar con ella…

-Me dijiste que no podía seguir siendo mi novia ahora solo somos amigos (dijo Usui con una sonrisa burlona)

-Sabes lo que arriesgas, verdad Takumi?

-Jamás dejare que le pase algo

Aunque Usui no lo demostrara tenía miedo, que tal si no era capaz de proteger a Misaki?

Ambos salieron nuevamente al gentío, el padre de Hermione pidió a Usui que bailara con ella a lo que Usui no podía negarse ya que era el padre de Hermione quien tenía el trato con Gerald.

Se dirigieron al salón de baile donde Misaki estaba sentada, la música se detuvo y Hermione y Usui se pusieron en el centro de la habitación para empezar a bailar, Misaki no podía soportar ver eso así que se puso de pie pero antes de poder dar un paso Tora apareció, Tora pudo ver la tristeza y frustración en los ojos de Misaki.

-Me concederías esta pieza? (pregunto Tora caballerosamente)

-ehh (Misaki miro a Usui y a Hermione en ese momento lo único que quería era dejar de pensar así que acepto la mano de Tora)

La música comenzó, Misaki miraba fijamente a Tora no quería ver a Usui quería olvidarlo por el momento, Tora la miraba a los ojos esta era probablemente una oportunidad única de mirarla sin que ella se volteara, la mirada de Misaki inconscientemente comenzó a buscar a Usui.

-Mira a tu pareja cuando bailas (dijo Tora devolviendo la mirada de Misaki a él)

Ambos miraban a los ojos del otro

-Has mejorado mucho bailando (comento Tora sacándola de sus pensamientos)

-Cómo es que has mejorado tanto? (Dijo con un tono burlón, sabía que debía distraer a Misaki de Usui, quería que pensara en él y solo en él)

-U…Usui (susurro Misaki) él me ha enseñado a bailar (A sus ojos volvió la tristeza que Tora había logrado sacar)

-Olvidas que yo fui el que te enseño a bailar?

-Fuiste el primero que me enseño a comportarme como una dama

-Y aunque fue muy difícil logre hacerte un poco más femenina (dijo Tora con un tono molesto)

-No creo que haya sido tan difícil como lo dices (Afirmo Misaki molesta)

Tora sonrió, había logrado su objetivo Misaki se había olvidado de Usui

-Pero mírate, te has convertido en una hermosa dama

-EHH? (dijo Misaki con sonrojo)

La música termino y Tora no había soltado la mano de Misaki.

-Te gustaría ir a caminar? (pregunto Tora)

-s-si

-NO (Dijo claramente Usui)

Misaki volteo a verlo, en sus ojos había enojo y parecía que había tenido el peor día de su vida. Usui tomo su mano y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ya nos vamos? (Pregunto Misaki)

-Ya he acabado lo que tenía que hacer aquí

En el camino de regreso se sentía un clima tenso y Usui manejaba sin decir nada

-Usui…estas molesto?

-Si (contesto Usui)

-. . . . . .

-No estoy enojado contigo Misaki

-Eh?

-Estoy enojado conmigo mismo

-Porque?

-Es mi culpa hacerte pasar todo este tipo de cosas, te deje sola y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que te alejes de mí, no puedo enojarme porque estés con Tora porque mientras estabas con el yo estaba con Hermione y aunque quiera enojarme sé que no es tu culpa, es imposible no enamorarse de ti, no puedo pedirte que estés todo el tiempo conmigo cuando sé que no quieres verme con Hermione.

Misaki se quedó sin palabras, Usui sabía que ella odiaba verlo con Hermione, sabía que en ese momento solo quería sacar la imagen de su mente.

-Lo siento Usui, pero entre Igarashi y yo no pasa nada, fue solo un baile…

-Lo sé (interrumpió Usui) pero ese baile y ese momento contigo debió haber sido mío, no digo que solo tengas derecho a estar conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras, estoy enojado de no ser capaz de estar contigo y hacerte feliz, sé que no he hecho más que causarte problemas.

Llegaron al departamento y Usui se bajó sin decir una palabra, serró con fuerza la puerta del coche y subió sin abrirle la puerta a Misaki como siempre.

-Ehh, Usui no es tu culpa (dijo Misaki entrando a la habitación detrás de él)

-No es tu culpa, tu no elegiste nacer en esa familia (Misaki sujeto su mano para que no se fuera) tu no elegiste ser el prometido de Hermione…Usui (dijo mientras sujetaba la cara de Usui) yo elegí estar contigo, yo elegí pasar por todo esto por ti.

Usui tomo las manos de Misaki y las beso

-Y la razón por la que estoy más enojado conmigo mismo es porque soy muy egoísta aunque no dejo de causarte problemas no quiero alejarme nunca de ti, quiero que estemos siempre juntos sin importar lo que venga

Misaki lo abraso y se quedaron un momento disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Te amo demasiado Misaki

Misaki apretó a Usui y escucho un gemido de dolor, no lo apretó tan duro como para causarle dolor.

-Te duele?

-Estoy bien

-De jame ver (dijo Misaki alzando la camisa de Usui)

-Misaki quiere quitarme la ropa (se burló Usui)

Misaki alzo la camisa y vio un enorme moretón en su costado

-Cuando te hiciste esto?

-El día en que casi te atropellan

-Usui esto debe dolerte mucho, porque no me dijiste?

-Estoy bien Misaki, no tienes que preocuparte

-Déjame ver Usui acuéstate te pondré un poco de pomada

Usui obedeció a Misaki y se acostó en la cama no era que le doliera sino que disfrutaba del instinto maternal de Misaki

-Quítate la camisa (ordeno Misaki)

-Quieres que me quite todo?

-Cállate pervertido

Misaki se puso de rodillas a lado de la cama y puso su mano sobre la herida de Usui.

-Toda vía te duele mucho verdad? (dijo Misaki con culpa)

Sabía que por ella Usui tenía un gran moretón y que Usui habría muerto por ella de ser necesario, se acercó a Usui y le dio un beso sobre su abdomen.

Misaki no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que provocaba en Usui lo veía estremecerse cada que lo tocaba y ella pensaba que era por el dolor pero Usui se estremecía al sentir la suave mano de Misaki moverse sobre estómago, ese beso había despertado demasiadas cosas en él, Misaki comenzó a aplicar la pomada con delicadeza sobre su costado y abdomen, la reparación de Usui se empezó a hacer cada vez más pesada, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y sujeto la mano de Misaki.

-Lo siento (dijo Misaki, lamentándose del dolor que estaba causando en Usui)

Usui seguía sujetando la mano de Misaki tratando de calmar a la bestia que Misaki había despertado, puso la mano de Misaki sobre su mejilla

-Tu solo haces que todos mis dolores desaparezcan (dijo Usui con una sonrisa)

-Desearía poder hacer que todo el dolor se fuera (dijo tristemente)

-Tal vez con otro beso

Misaki se puso roja, pero si eso era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Usui terminara tan lastimado lo haría, se acercó a Usui y puso un suave beso sobre su abdomen, a lo que Usui se estremeció nuevamente.

-Mejor? (pregunto Misaki alzando la cabeza)

-mmm… toda vía me duele un poco…

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Misaki y Usui caminaban de la mano hacia la escuela

-No olvides mandarme mensajes

-Sí, Usui me lo has dicho miles de veces, ahora eres un súper acosador

-Sí, quiero saber dónde y con quien estas a cada momento

-Ya lo habíamos discutido la semana pasada, si me muevo te mando un mensaje, no puedo quedarme sola ni siquiera un momento, no puedo salir de la escuela a menos que tu estés conmigo, en serio Usui tu nivel de acosador se hace cada vez más grande.

Después de la fiesta Usui estaba muy nervioso, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Misaki

Durante la escuela Usui no dejaba de mandar mensajes a Misaki preguntando como estaba a lo que Misaki le respondía cosas como "déjame estudiar acosador" o "deja de mandar mensajes y ponte a estudiar" a Usui no le importaba molestarla solo quería saber que ella estaba bien a cada momento.

Casi cuando iba a acabar la escuela Usui recibió un mensaje de Misaki "Usui hoy salimos 10 minutos antes, todos los hombres se han ido y la mayoría de las chicas, estoy bien te espero en el jardín de enfrente"

Usui no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de su asiento para ir por Misaki

-Joven Usui, siempre sale de mi clase antes de que acabe si no le interesa hágame el favor de no volver a venir y yo le hare el favor de reprobarlo para que pueda volver a cursar la materia con un maestro de su agrado.

Usui se detuvo en la puerta, si reprobaba la escuela lo enviarían a Inglaterra con un tutor privado. Volvió a sentarse tomo su celular y escribió "no te muevas de allí - llegare lo más rápido que pueda" después de 5 minutos que a Usui le parecieron 5 horas llego otro mensaje de Misaki "Alguien me está siguiendo - no tienes de que preocuparte - estoy con dos amigas… cuidare de ellas" Usui sabía que si ese hombre intentaba algo Misaki defendería con su vida a quien pudiera salir lastimado, dos chicas más débiles que Misaki no servían. Usui se puso de pie nuevamente aun si reprobaba la materia seguía teniendo perfectas notas en todas las demás y que si lo expulsaban Misaki estaba en peligro.

.

.

Misaki se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que tenía a su alrededor, a su celular llego otro mensaje, pero no era de Usui

"¿Quieres que se acabe? Aléjate de Takumi o será cada vez peor"

.

.

Usui llamo a Misaki mientras salía de su edificio

-Usui?

-Misaki dónde estás? Como estas?

-Usui estoy bien – hubo un silencio - Usui son más de uno, están por todos lados, sino hago algo lastimaran a estas chicas

-Misaki… no te muevas casi llego (grito Usui)

-No puedo permitir que lastimen a alguien más… estoy corriendo hacia el edificio que esta atrás de la escuela

-Misaki, ve hacia donde haya gente, lo que quieren es tenerte sola

-Lo siento Usui, estaré bien, tengo que colgar hablar contigo me hace correr más lento

-Misaki (grito Usui, pero ya había cortado la llamada)

Misaki corrió hasta el edificio abandonado entro y subió las escaleras, tres hombre corrían detrás de ella, las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso estaban rotas y quedo acorralada en el segundo piso.

Los hombres la acorralaron en una habitación, Misaki pensó en sus opciones había una gran ventana en la habitación pero se veía realmente alto desde allí.

Un hombre tomo a Misaki del brazo y la alzo del suelo. Los hombres traían trajes y a la vista de cualquiera parecieran padres de familia no delincuentes

Misaki trato de suprimir el dolor en su brazo y pateo al hombre en la entrepierna, el hombre grito y aventó a Misaki, y en poco tiempo Misaki sintió su cuerpo caer por la ventana. Cerro los ojos y logro sentir a Usui abrazándola los abrió nuevamente pero sintió el impacto contra el suelo, sabía que había chocado pero no había sentido ni el más mínimo dolor

-Usui! (Grito Misaki al verlo en el suelo sangrando)

-Usui no me hagas esto (Misaki comenzó a llorar, sostenía las mejillas de Usui)

Misaki llamo a una ambulancia y pensó llamar a la policía pero ya no había ningún hombre en el edificio, Usui estaba muy herido y todo era su culpa, siempre que alguien quería lastimarla Usui era el que terminaba herido.

-Necesito un beso para que se vaya el dolor (dijo Usui con una voz débil limpiando las lágrimas de Misaki)

-Lo siento Usui (dijo Misaki llorando, porque tenía que ser Usui el que siempre terminaba lastimado? Hermione había dicho que cada vez sería peor, que pasaría la próxima vez?)

-No es tu culpa

-Si lo es, no estarías lastimado de no ser por mí, siempre que pasa algo tu eres el que sale lastimado, no quiero que sigas saliendo herido, que pasa si vuelve a pasar? Creo…que lo mejor será que me aleje de ti

-Qué? No digas eso (dijo Usui mientras los paramédicos lo subían a una camilla)

-Lo siento Usui, es lo mejor para ti…

-Misaki, ven sube conmigo, no te alejes de mi

-Duérmanlo (dijo un paramédico al ver que Usui no se dejaba subir a la ambulancia)

-Te amo Usui, no quiero que nada malo te pase… (Misaki tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero ver a Usui tan lastimado la hacía más segura que alejarse sería la mejor decisión, aunque era demasiado doloroso)

-También te amo Misaki, sube conmigo (dijo Usui adormilado)

-Adiós Usui…

* * *

_Ahora sí, no habrá capítulo 13 hasta que haya muchos muuuchos comentarios (en serio)_

_Gracias por leer, los quiero_

* * *

_Jane Chaminade_


	13. Without you

_Aquí está el esperado capitulo, querrán matarme cuando acaben de leerlo, algún día escribiré cosas con puntos de vista, pero este es mi punto de vista desde el punto de vista de Usui, quería que lo vieran desde el de los dos, pero tardaría más capítulos y ustedes me odiarían aún mas_

_Gracias por leer_

_Disfruten_

_Cualquier duda, comentario o presión sobre este fanfic agréguenme a facebook o únanse al grupo:_

**_ www . facebook groups/638533796160555/_**

* * *

**Without you**

Usui despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mareado, miro hacia alrededor, estaba en un cuarto blanco, en la esquina había un sillón, la habitación estaba vacía, no había sido una pesadilla, Misaki no estaba allí, sintió una dolor en su pecho que no se comparaba con el dolor de caer de un segundo piso, tenía que encontrar a Misaki, tenía que recuperarla, trato de levantarse pero su muñeca estaba conectada al suero, arranco la aguja de su muñeca y se puso de pie, al momento de hacerlo se sintió tan mareado que tuvo que volver a sentarse en la cama, no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que se pusiera nuevamente de pie, quería estar con Misaki lo antes posible. Al abrir la puerta el doctor apareció.

-Ahh, joven Usui, siéntese por favor, toda vía está muy mal, tiene que quedarse

-Estoy bien, tengo que irme

-Si no hace caso tendremos que volverlo a sedar, nada puede ser más importante que su salud

Claro que era más importante, Misaki podría estar en un avión, siendo asechada por un pervertido, trabajando sin control o cosas peores, Usui sabía que Misaki no cuidaba de ella misma y por eso él tenía que hacerlo él, no solo él la necesitaba con cada parte de su ser, Misaki también lo necesitaba a él.

Esquivando al doctor para evitar ser sedado por cuarta vez, ya que cada que se despertaba tenían que volverlo a dormir, corrió fuera del hospital, sentía un dolor penetrante en su pierna izquierda y su hombro izquierdo le dolía. Usui había recibido todo el golpe del lado izquierdo, se había roto una costilla, dislocado el brazo y su pierna tenía una herida por la que había perdido sangre ya que a la hora de caer golpeo con una roca. Corrió ignorando el dolor, sabía que ningún dolor se comparaba al de perder a Misaki, ella era su vida.

Llego al departamento, suplicando que Misaki estuviera allí, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba solo, solo, sin Misaki ni sus pertenencias, había estado allí y había empacado sus cosas, se había ido, realmente se había ido, Usui sintió ganas de llorar pero se dijo así mismo que la encontraría, así tardara toda su vida, jamás la dejaría ir. Sobre la mesa, que solía estar llena de libros de Misaki solo había una hoja, una carta? Usui corrió a abrirla como si su vida dependiera de eso.

**_Usui Takumi_**

**_Esta es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida, pero entre más lo pienso más me doy cuenta que es lo mejor para ti, siempre has estado allí para ayudarme y tú siempre eres el que sufre lo que yo debería de sufrir, sé que si esto continua terminaras más y más herido y todo será por mi causa, si tu jamás me hubieras conocido, vivirías en Inglaterra lleno de lujos, te enamorarías de Hermione, te casarías con ella y serias feliz, así que olvida que me conociste y se feliz, te amo Usui y quiero que seas realmente feliz, vuelve con tu familia y vuelve las cosas como debieron ser y no el desastre que eran cuando yo estaba contigo._**

**_Pensé que estaríamos juntos para siempre pero el tiempo que estuve contigo valió la pena y no lo cambiaría por nada, aprendí muchas cosas de ti y siempre las recordare._**

**_Te amo Takumi y siempre lo hare_**

**_Ayusawa Misaki_**

Usui termino de leer la carta con un nudo en la garganta se sentía triste, frustrado, molesto, como era posible que Misaki pensara eso? Su vida con ella era todo lo contrario a un desastre, estar con ella era como vivir un sueño hecho realidad, tenerla cerca se sentía como experimentar la felicidad en su máximo esplendor, el jamás, nunca podría ser feliz si no es con ella, todos esos años con tutores privados, mayordomos, siendo el mejor en todo lo que hacía no le habían causado ni la más mínima felicidad, pero un día con ella hacían que todos esos años valieran la pena, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que recuperarla aunque eso le costara la vida.

A donde podría ir Misaki? Usui pensaba en cada posible solución, era sábado la escuela estaba cerrada hasta el lunes así que no podría preguntar por ella, Misaki dejaría la escuela? Siempre había querido entrar a esa escuela, pero de todos modos aun si la dejara tendría que ir por sus papeles pero esperar hasta el lunes era demasiado, tal vez se fue a su casa, a que otra parte iría? decidió llamar a su mama, aunque no estuviera en su casa, tal vez habría llamado a su mama para informarle a donde había ido.

-Hola? (contesto Minako)

-Hola, Ayusawa-san, habla Usui

-Oh, Usui-kun, ya te lo he dicho no seas tan formal, llámame Minako o si lo prefieres mama (Usui se sonrojo un poco al pensar al llamarme a la mama de Misaki mama, lo deseaba pero era lo último que debía pensar en esos momentos)

-Quería preguntarle por Misaki… (Usui deseaba que Misaki estuviera allí pero de no ser así no quería preocupar a su mama)

-Ella está bien? Pasa algo?

-No nada ella está bien, es solo que he querido preparar una cena para ella, pero ella me dijo que lo haría, pero como no sabe cocinar pensé que le llamaría para preguntar que hacer

-Oh ya veo, Misaki es una chica muy terca, pero siempre ve por el bien de los demás, no lo crees Usui-kun?

-Si así es, a veces desearía que pensara más en ella y menos en los demás…

-Pero creo que eso es lo que la vuelve tan especial, ella cuida y protege a lo que ama y sé que Misaki haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-Lo sé, soy realmente afortunado…

Usui se despidió con amabilidad y como si tuviera tiempo, ahora sabía que Misaki lo estaba haciendo todo sola, tenía miedo de que hiciera algo peligroso o algo que la alejara de el para siempre, llamo a su celular una y otra vez esperando que contestara pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba pero no contestaba.

Usui tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la pierna apenas lo dejaba caminar pero sabía que entre más tiempo pasara más se alejaría Misaki de él, llamo a todas sus amigas a las que les colgaba en cuanto le decían que no sabían nada de Misaki, a algunas les preguntaba números de amigos, amigas o algún conocido de Misaki, las chicas le daban todo lo que pedía sabiendo quien era pero nada parecía funcionar. Por fin Usui consiguió el número del maestro para el que Misaki trabajaba y como había sospechado Misaki era demasiado responsable como desaparecer sin dejar rastro, había llamado al maestro para decir que no podía trabajar más con él por problemas familiares y que dejaría la escuela, Misaki le había dicho al maestro que no dijera nada, pero con Usui persuadiéndolo, diciéndole que era su novio y que Misaki podía estar en problemas el maestro lo conto todo, dijo que Misaki iba a dejar Tokio el lunes y que no había dicho a donde iría pero que no podría regresar. Eso quería decir que Usui tenía dos días para encontrarla en Tokio o si no tendría que buscar en todo Japón o en todo el mundo, pero existían dudas en su cabeza, porque Misaki se iría hasta el lunes? Que espera? Porque no se ha ido? Usui analizaba todo, cada palabra dicha por Misaki en su carta, todo lo que el maestro le había dicho y solo le traían más preguntas de lo único que se había dado cuenta es que Misaki quería estar sola, no había pedido la ayuda de nadie, Usui conocía a Misaki, sabía que ella no confiaba fácilmente en alguien y en las personas que confiaba difícilmente les pediría algo, solo había una persona en la que confiaba más que en todas las demás, una persona que había logrado derrumbar todas sus barreras y había descubierto quien se escondía detrás de la máscara, una persona a la que había decidido abandonar… Usui siguió llamando al su teléfono, sabía que no lo había apagado, tal vez si seguía llamando ella se desesperaría y contestaría, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llamado, se estaba haciendo noche, Misaki no tendría lugar donde quedarse ni siquiera tenía dinero, Usui reviso el cajón donde guardaba el dinero y vio que Misaki no se había llevado nada no sabía si eso lo ponía feliz o triste, sin Misaki con él era incapaz de sentir algo, no sentía el frio de la noche, el dolor en su pierna o el sudor de su rostro, era de noche y Misaki podía estar en cualquier parte, pero de algo estaba seguro quedándose en el departamento no resolvería nada, saldría y preguntaría en cada hotel de Tokio por ella, empezaría desde los más baratos hasta los más caros ya que Misaki no llevaba dinero. Usui recorrió cada hotel pero no encontró ninguna pista, el dolor en su pierna era cada vez más intenso pero el difícilmente lo sentía ya que cada vez le dolía mas no tener a Misaki cerca, amaneció y Usui había recorrido cada hotel de Tokio sin ninguna pista, camino nuevamente hasta su departamento, deseando que Misaki hubiera decidido regresar sintiéndose tan terrible como él, caminando hasta su departamento Usui escucho sonar su celular pero lo ignoro pensando que su mente le jugaba bromas, el celular volvió a sonar y Usui se dio cuenta que realmente estaba sonando, la alegría regreso a su corazón lo saco de su bolsillo y lo coloco en su oreja

-Misaki?

-Takumi(Canto una molesta vocecita)

-Hermione? (No era Misaki, era la última persona que Usui quería escuchar, era la causa de que Misaki no estuviera con el)

-Si, como estas futuro esposo?

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Así es como le hablas a la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida?

-Si no contestas cortare el teléfono

-Misaki Ayuzawa ya te dejo que es lo que te detiene?

Qué? Como sabia Hermione que Misaki lo había dejado? Acaso ella tenía a Misaki? Tenía que saberlo todo, tenía que encontrar a Misaki, pero lo más probable era que Hermione no le dijera nada

-Qué? (Pregunto Usui esperando que Hermione dijera más)

-Ella me llamo, me dijo que cuidara de ti y que ya no se interpondría mas

Usui colgó el teléfono, no podía soportar seguir escuchándola, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo débil que era en ese momento

Usui se sintió destrozado, la persona a la que más amaba en el universo lo había dejado, pero sabía que Misaki también lo amaba a él, Misaki podía ser muy terca y cerrada, pero aunque no lo quisiera nunca podía mentir y aunque no le dijera que lo amaba Usui podía ver en los ojos de Misaki, esos que nunca mienten que ella lo amaba, debió haber sido doloroso para ella dejar a la persona que ama con la que los había separado, pero Usui estaba decidido a encontrar a Misaki, después de todo él era un extraterrestre acosador y podría encontrarla y jamás volver a dejarla ir.

Llego a su departamento y se tiró en su cama trato de dormir un rato pero era imposible, la cama se sentía tan sola sin ella, la piel de Usui se ponía cada vez más pálida, había esforzado su pierna a caminar y no había dormido ni comido nada, en unas horas Misaki se iría de Tokio y se alejaría de el para siempre, Usui saco esa idea en cuanto la tuvo, iría por Misaki a donde fuera, había hecho una promesa, estaría siempre con ella, jamás la dejaría, cumpliría su promesa… era lo recordó algo, que Misaki no contestaba sus llamadas pero vería sus mensajes, escribió lo que estaba en su mente…

_"Ya te lo había dicho Misaki jamás romperé una promesa contigo, estaré siempre contigo, te encontrare y no volveré a dejar que te vayas"_

Borró el mensaje, aunque era lo que sentía no ayudaría a que Misaki regresara, volvió a escribir

_"Misaki, hicimos una promesa, estar siempre juntos tal vez tu no lo recuerdes pero yo sí, la verdad es que nunca me amaste porque si lo hubieras hecho te atreverías a darme una buena razón para irte, porque eso de que es por mi bien es solo una excusa, pero yo siempre te amare a ti y a nadie más"_

No era lo que sentía pero era suficiente provocativa para hacer a Misaki contestar, Usui conecto su celular al cargador, y se sentó con el celular abierto esperando una respuesta, paso una hora que para Usui parecieron años, su estómago imploraba por comida y el calor de su cuerpo se elevava cada vez más, estaba sudando y temblando al mismo tiempo pero no quería moverse no quería hacer nada, solo quería una cosa…Misaki

_Pip-pip – _sonó elcelular de Usui

"Mensaje de _mi novia_" Usui sentía que su corazón se iba a salir al leer eso, sentía nervios y felicidad de abrir el mensaje, al fin tenía algo de Misaki después de lo que para el parecían años. Al fin decidió abrir el mensaje como un niño en navidad.

_"Tienes razón Usui, nunca te he amado"_ eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje, que? Eso no era lo que Usui esperaba, Misaki lo amaba, Usui se lo repetía una y otra vez, Misaki lo amaba a él, realmente lo amaba por eso había decidido dejarlo, jamás creería eso, a menos que Misaki lo viera a los ojos y se lo dijera, Usui escribió otro mensaje

_"Si es así, ven y dímelo en mi cara"_

Trataba de provocarla, hacerla venir hasta el, pero Usui sabía que si la tuviera cerca la abrasaría y no la dejaría ir hasta que admitiera que lo amaba.

No hubo respuesta por una hora, Usui salió a buscarla por las calles de Tokio, había muy pocas probabilidades de encontrarla pero valía la pena intentar, a cada paso le costaba más trabajo caminar, la gente lo miraba y parecía un fantasma caminando, su piel pálida y sudorosa y su rostro triste y sin vida, camino y camino esperando encontrar a Misaki, comenzó a obscurecer pero sus piernas parecían que se movían solas, en unas horas Misaki dejaría Tokio… Por fin su celular volvió a sonar, la respuesta que tanto había esperado estaba allí.

_"Jamás quiero volverte a ver, me iré de Japón Usui"_

Usui recibió la respuesta que ya sabía pero que no quería oír de ella, la pierna de Usui empezó a sangrar lo que solo lo puso más molesto, si hubiera hecho bien las cosas Misaki estaría con él, si hubiera salido 5 minutos antes de la clase ahora mismo estaría con ella, recostado en la cama y molestándola, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Usui, nunca había llorado, ni cuando era niño y le habían dicho que nadie lo quería, ni cuando sus padres adoptivos le decían que no les importaba el, probablemente esta era la primera vez que lloraba desde que tenía memoria, leía el mensaje una y otra vez esperando que Misaki le dijera que todo era una broma, pero Misaki nunca hacia bromas.

De pronto después de haber leído el mensaje miles de veces, encontró algo…una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "voy a dejar Japón" la única manera de dejar Japón era en avión, Misaki iría al aeropuerto, corrió con todo lo que tenía, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil pero no descansaría hasta tener a Misaki en sus brazos, el sol comenzó a salir nuevamente recordándole que era lunes, tenía que llegar al aeropuerto lo antes posible, llego al aeropuerto con un aura tenebrosa, la gente se hacía a un lado, tal vez era porque parecía un muerto viviente o porque tenía una mirada con la que intimidaba a todos, reviso los vuelos, aún no había salido ninguno ese día, saldría uno en unos minutos a América y otro a Europa casi al mismo tiempo, buscaba desesperadamente en la multitud, de pronto vio a una chica de pelo negro, ese hermoso pelo era inconfundible suave y largo, Usui le había pedido que lo dejara crecer para él y ella había aceptado, Usui camino hasta ella, cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de ella comenzó a girar hacia él, Usui sentía que el tiempo iba cada vez más lento, no podía esperar para ver su rostro, hasta que por fin él pudo contemplar nuevamente el rostro que tanto había deseado ver, los ojos de Misaki parecían que habían llorado por días, pero al ver a Usui hicieron una expresión de horror, peor que si hubiera visto un fantasma, Usui tomo su mano y por fin pudo dejar a su cuerpo descansar, no solaría a Misaki hasta asegurarse de que no se iría otra vez

-Usui (escucho Usui, el tono de Misaki sonaba demasiado alarmado)

Usui abrazarla, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mirada se volvió borrosa hasta que todo se oscureció…

* * *

_Ok, tal vez piensen que Usui es un súper héroe y por lo tanto no puede ser lastimado ni mucho menos caer, pero en este fanfic no es el hombre superpoderoso que tienen en mente, puede desmallarse, llorar y más jejeje… __**ya se, ya se quieren matarme verdad? Sé que no ha sido el mejor capitulo, van a decir: tanta espera para esto?**_

_LO LAMENTO, estamos llegando a clímax de la historia y los capítulos que siguen serán lo mejor. Gracias por leer no olviden comentar o seguirme en Facebook, entren a mi perfil aquí en fanfiction _


	14. No te alejes de mí

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, yo disfruto mucho escribir, disfruten leyendo._

_Den click arriba donde dice Jane-sama entren a mi perfil y sigan mis historias desde Facebook, también pueden agregarme soy __**Jane Chaminade**_

_Y dejen sus comentarios abajo_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**No te alejes de mí**

-Usui! (Grito Misaki viendo a Usui en el suelo)

Misaki trato de liberar su mano del agarre de Usui, su vuelo estaba por salir pero no podía dejar a Usui así, se sintió culpable de no haber preguntado en el hospital por él, pero después de todo es un alienígena se supone que estaría bien, pero parecía que estaba a punto de morir, su pantalón estaba manchado de sangre, su cara muy pálida y unas enormes manchas negras debajo de los ojos…

-Usui despierta (dijo Misaki por fin liberando su mano del fuerte agarre de Usui)

Misaki se trató de poner de pie para pedir ayuda pero en cuanto se intentó alejar un poco Usui la volvió agarrar con más fuerza de la primera vez

-No te alejes (murmuro Usui)

-Usui… (Misaki quería lanzarse a sus brazos pero sabía que si lo hacía nunca podría dejarlo)

-Si te alejas moriré (dijo Usui abriendo los ojos)

-V-vas a estar bien Usui (Tartamudeo Misaki)

Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por los ojos de Misaki, no esperaba volver a ver a Usui, no esperaba verlo tan débil, Usui siempre había sido fuerte, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable ambos fuertes y seguros, se habían vuelto débiles y vulnerables.

Una muchedumbre rodeo a Misaki y a Usui…

-Llamen a una ambulancia (grito Misaki)

-No (dijo Usui poniéndose difícilmente de pie) yo ya tengo todo lo que necesito

Usui se apoyó del hombro de Misaki para sostenerse y la sujetó con fuerza

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, Misaki no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, hace tres días había decidido dejarlo todo por el único hombre que amaba y en ese momento estaba allí, con Usui más frágil que nunca, se sentía como en un sueño o como si hubiera tomado alcohol, su cabeza le decía que tenía que dejar a Usui, pero todo lo demás decía que no podía dejarlo en ese estado y ella sabía que lo amaba y lo que menos quería era alejarse de él.

Usui detuvo un taxi, abrió la puerta y dirigió a Misaki con fuerza al interior, Misaki pensaba que Usui se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero Usui la sujetaba con más fuerza que nunca, se podría decir que la forzó a entrar en el taxi pero su cuerpo se movía solo y podía seguir mirando esos intensos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarla… llegaron al departamento de Usui ambos se sentían tan débiles… Misaki escucho como Usui cerro la puerta, no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, la miro a los ojos y por fin soltó su muñeca que había sujetado con fuerza todo el tiempo, Usui sintió su cuerpo venirse abajo otra vez, ahora que tenía a Misaki con el otra vez no la dejaría ir nunca más, no permitiría que se alejara de él otra vez, se sujetó de Misaki, solo habían sido tres días, pero habían sido los peores tres días de su vida, metió su cabeza en su cuello y cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir el delicioso olor de Misaki…

-No te alejes de mí nunca Misaki (le susurro Usui al oído)

-Usui… necesitas acostarte (Todo era demasiado difícil, Misaki no podía pensar con claridad ver a Usui así la había confundido en exceso)

- Un abrazo tuyo es todo lo que necesito en este momento, quiero sentirte y que no me sueltes, quedarnos así por largo tiempo (dijo Usui sujetándola más fuerte, aunque Misaki no estuviera devolviendo en abrazo se sentía otra vez viva estado dentro de los brazos de Usui)

Misaki se separó de Usui no podía dejarse llevar no podía quedarse, pero Usui la tenía hipnotizada otra vez se perdió en sus ojos verdes y quiso tocarlo asegurarse de que no fuera un ilusión, que su mente le hubiera mostrado lo que había querido ver hace días, aunque le costara admitirlo todo el tiempo había deseado que Usui la encontrara y le dijera que se detuviera, toco el rostro de Usui y el calor de su cuerpo la despertó de su sueños

-Estas hirviendo! (Dijo Misaki alarmada)

Misaki obligo a Usui a acostarse, Usui obedeció no solo porque Misaki lo hubiera obligado sino porque su cuerpo ya no resistía otro minuto de pie.

Misaki se puso de rodillas de lado de la cama y puso su mano sobre la frente de Usui tenía que quitar la fiebre se puso de pie pero Usui volvió a agarrar su muñeca, la miro a los ojos con una mirada suplicante.

-Promete que no te iras (Misaki pudo ver en los ojos de Usui algo que nunca había visto tal vez era miedo, parecía más una súplica que una orden)

-Y-yo… cuidare de ti hasta que estés bien… descansa

Misaki salió de la habitación y regreso con un bote con agua fría y toallas, limpio el sudor de la cara de Usui y puso una toalla fría en su frente, quito su camisa y limpio su tronco, estaba lleno de moretones y heridas, limpio cada una con cuidado, tenía que curar la herida de su pierna pero eso implicaba quitarle el pantalón, ayudo a Usui a ponerse una playera y se dio a la tarea de quitar el pantalón para revisar su pierna, con una cara más roja que un tomate desabrocho el cinturón, no quería ver a Usui podía sentir su mirada pervertida mientras desabrochaba el pantalón, por fin logro sacar el pantalón dejando a Usui solo en boxers Usui se quedó dormido ante el suave cuidado de Misaki, ella limpio la herida de Usui que seguía sangrando vendó su pierna y puso una manta sobre él.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo pero se dio cuenta que no sabía hacer nada, se sintió horrible por no ser capaz de cuidar a Usui, ni siquiera podía hacer algo por el después de casi matarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería ordenar comida por teléfono lo único malo era que no sabía que le gustaba a Usui, siempre que el cocinaba hacia lo que le gustaba a ella, nunca algo que él quisiera

-Soy horrible (Dijo Misaki con frustración)

Decidió ordenar comida italiana sonaba sofisticado como Usui, ordeno filete de pescado eso es lo único que entendió de lo que ordeno, volvió a la habitación, Usui seguía profundamente dormido, por sus enormes ojeras Misaki adivino que no había dormido nada desde que se separaron y era probable que tampoco hubiera comido nada, toco su rostro su temperatura ya había bajado, cambio la toalla de su frente y se sentó a lado de él, quería estar cerca de él lo más posible y el mayor tiempo posible.

-Porque tiene que ser tan difícil? (susurro Misaki mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Usui)

Sintió ganas de besarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado por eso tenía que pensar primero en el antes que en nadie más, se acercó a su cara pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran sonó el timbre. Misaki corrió a abrir la puerta, recibió la comida pago al hombre y corrió a alimentar a Usui.

-Usui (susurro Misaki en su oído mientras lo agitaba con cuidado) tienes que comer

-Qué hay de ti? (Murmuro Usui sin abrir los ojos)

Perfecto, pensó Misaki aun medio muerto de hambre y sigue preocupándose por mí

-Idiota, siéntate y come (Misaki lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro)

Usui se sentó con cuidado y abrió la boca esperando que Misaki lo alimentara, Misaki acerco la primer cucharada a su boca y el la devoro en segundos

-Preferiría comida de Misaki (dijo Usui comiendo otra cucharada)

-Y yo no quiero que mueras (Dijo Misaki sonrojada, pensó que si seguía así el sonrojo seria permanente en su cara)

-Entonces no te vayas

Usui se quedó mirando a Misaki, ella no pudo contestar nada, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al escuchar eso, si se quedaba Usui podía morir, podía recordar haberle pedido lo mismo a él, toda su vida había creído que los hombres la abandonarían y tendría que luchar sola pero había encontrado a alguien que le suplicaba que no lo dejara

-Vuelve a dormir (Dijo Misaki cuando Usui se acabó el enorme pedido para 3 personas)

Usui la miro hasta que Misaki dijo

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, lo prometo

Usui volvió a acostarse y en un segundo quedo dormido nuevamente, Misaki decidió ir a comer algo mientras él dormía, comió un pedazo de pan y se sentó en la sala cuando se aburrió fue otra vez a la habitación, Usui seguía dormido en un profundo sueño, se puso de rodillas a lado de la cama, se veía tan atractivo dormido, no quería dejar al único hombre que había amado y que siempre amaría, no podía ser tan egoísta, pero estar sin él era imposible, se acercó solo a centímetros del rostro de Usui, llevaba horas dormido ya era de noche nuevamente, no podía seguir con él, pero tampoco podía dejarlo

-No puedo… (Susurro Misaki)

Se acercó más a él y junto sus labios con los suyos, se sorprendió que al momento de hacerlo Usui respondiera a su beso, quiso separarse pero Usui la detuvo juntando sujetando su nuca para que no se alejara y unos segundos después Misaki le respondía a su beso con la misma pasión. Usui libero a Misaki de su agarre después de que la dejo sin aire

-Despertaste (Dijo Misaki con una cara terriblemente sonrojada)

-Eso significa que eres mi verdadero amor (dijo Usui con una sonrisa, había deseado besar a Misaki desde lo que para el parecía una eternidad y seguía deseándolo)

-No se supone que es la princesa la que es despertada por el príncipe?

-Eso pasa cuando el príncipe no hace un buen trabajo rescatando a la damisela en peligro

-No soy una damisela en peligro

Usui no pudo contenerse y la abrazo con fuerza, estaba tan feliz de tenerla cerca, la veía más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto

-Te amo Misaki

-Lo se

-Dime que también me amas

Misaki se separó de Usui, ambos estaban sentados en el piso a lado de la cama y Misaki estaba entre las dos piernas de Usui, lo miro a los ojos pensando en que decir, el ambiente ligero se volvió a hacer pesado

-Tengo que irme (susurro Misaki después de un largo silencio)

-Porque?

-Esto no está bien, tú no perteneces conmigo, muchas personas dependen de ti, no puedo ser tan egoísta

-Solo son excusas

-No quiero que te lastimen

-Nada puede lastimarme tanto como perderte (dijo Usui jugando con el pelo de Misaki)

-Pero… Hermione, Gerald, tu abuelo…

-Todos ellos solo quieren algo de mí, crees que sería feliz lejos de la única persona que amo, rodeado de gente a la que no le intereso (Interrumpió Usui, su voz se volvió fuerte y grave)

-Yo…n-no sé qué hacer (tartamudeo Misaki)

-Solo olvídalo todo y has lo que tu corazón quiera

Usui cargo a Misaki y la acostó en la cama chocando su espada con su pecho, la sujeto con fuerza no solo porque la quisiera cerca sino porque después de todo ese tiempo deseando tenerla cerca podría perder el control fácilmente

-Desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte otra vez?

-Yo solo necesitaba a mi linda maid cuidando de mí

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, ambos estaban cansados y débiles lo único que querían era sentir el uno al otro y no pensar en nada más.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

El sol choco contra el cuerpo de Misaki, abrió los ojos débilmente, la luz del sol entraba con fuerza desde la ventana, reviso la hora ya era medio día, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto. Se levantó y sintió el aroma de Usui haciendo el desayuno, se sintió feliz pero aun con todo lo que Usui había dicho aun tenía la sensación de que si seguía con él, él saldría lastimado. Misaki se dio un baño y ya que había sacado todas sus cosas tuvo que ponerse otra vez lo mismo, tal vez en otro tiempo se habría puesto la ropa de Usui pero ella había terminado con él o algo así, todo era demasiado confuso.

Misaki llego a la cocina, Usui estaba limpio y vestido otra vez, Usui vio a Misaki entrar en la cocina y la abrazo con fuerza, Misaki no devolvió en abrazo pero no lo rechazo, el olor de Usui era embriagante y Usui era otra vez fuerte y seguro como lo recordaba, tenía una mirada determinada. Después de abrazarla por un buen rato y sentir su pequeño cuerpo y su dulce olor en sus brazos otra vez continuó haciendo el desayuno.

Se sentaron en la mesa a comer, los penetrantes ojos de Usui no apartaban la vista de Misaki ni por un segundo, Misaki se preguntó si él quería decirle algo o que solo quería mirarla…

-Misaki (La grave voz de Usui interrumpió a Misaki de sus pensamiento su mirada se veía decidida otra vez)

-Si? (dijo Misaki evitando mirar a los ojos de Usui)

Misaki se quedó esperando una respuesta pero al no recibirla comenzó a alzar la mirada para ver a Usui, él la seguía mirando con una mirada decidida en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron la mirada de Usui se volvió pensativa, Misaki se quedó mirándolo esperando que algo pasara, de pronto Usui se puso de pie y cargo a Misaki estilo nupcial, Misaki comenzó a luchar, patalear y gritar diferentes tipos de palabras a Usui, pero su detuvo al ver su cara seria, Usui no decía ni una sola palabra su mirada estaba perdida en algún sitio en lo desconocido.

-Usui? (Pregunto Misaki al verlo tan serio y decidido)

Usui la miro y le dio una tierna sonrisa

-Te amo, lo sabes verdad? (Usui la sujeto con más fuerza y Misaki solo pudo agarrarse de su cuello y descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Usui perdiendo su rosto en su cuello)

Misaki no sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando pero siendo Usui y después de su actitud podría significar muchas cosas, pero sea lo que sea estaba preparada y sabía que podía confiar el Usui. Sintió que Usui caminaba y caminaba y caminaba comenzó a sentirse desesperada de no llegar a ningún lado, hasta que por fin no aguanto más.

-Usui a dónde vamos? (Pregunto Misaki alzando la cabeza)

Usui solo sonrió y dijo

-Cierra los ojos es una sorpresa

Por alguna razón Misaki solo obedeció, cerró sus ojos y volvió a recostarse en el hombro de Usui. Usui siguió caminando por un largo rato pero Misaki no hacía más que disfrutar el momento, se sentía más que cómoda en brazos de Usui sintiendo su corazón latir, el corazón de Usui latía cada vez más rápido y Misaki no hacía más que arrullarse con el sonido. Usui se detuvo de repente.

-No abras los ojos

Misaki sintió otra vez el piso bajo sus pies, Usui agarro sus hombros y luego se separo

-Usui?

-Había querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo, pensaba traerte aquí después de la escuela pero las cosas no salieron como pensé, ahora no se ve también como el primer día…

-Usui! (interrumpió Misaki, solo quería abrir los ojos y ver que era, porque el corazón de Usui latía tan rápido porque se estaba comportando de esa manera)

-Aun así todo esto lo he preparado solo para ti porque quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que lo haría todo por ti y que jamás quiero dejarte ir (La voz de Usui sonaba desde distintas partes pero la última parte la dijo muy cerca de Misaki)

-Abre los ojos

Misaki abrió los ojos estaba en una enorme habitación, estaba llena de rosas y velas, la habitación solo estaba alumbrada por la luz de las velas pero eran tantas que había mucha luz, todo estaba delicadamente decorado, cada vela, cada rosa, cada listón parecía haber sido colocado con cuidado aunque las flores estaban un poco marchitas se seguía viendo hermoso pero al abrir los ojos no fue la habitación lo primero que vio sino que fue a Usui apoyado en una rodilla con una caja negra en sus manos en la cual había un deslumbrante anillo, Misaki recordó el anillo se parecía al que había visto en la joyería el día que compraron el de Hermione pero este era por mucho más bonito se veía más delicado y elegante, Misaki se quedó sin palabras sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento

-Aunque somos aun jóvenes no me cabe duda de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me has hecho amarte tanto que ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero ser el único que te pueda ver tus sonrojos, que pueda hacerte sonreír y enojar, que pueda tocar tu cuerpo y ver todo de ti…

-Idiota

-Ayuzawa Misaki, me concederías el enorme privilegio de ser tu esposo?

* * *

_Un capitulo muy cursi no creen? Me pregunto cuantos pervertidos pensaron que pasaría otra cosa_

_Si quieren un capitulo 14 comenten, jejeje, sé que parece un capitulo en el que todo se resolvió pero todo está por comenzar, no olviden a Hermione, Gerald, Misaki y todo lo demas_

**_Jane Chaminade/Jane-sama_**


	15. Confía en mí

_Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, cuando empecé a escribir todo era un desastre en mi mente y a la hora de escribir pero ya ha mejorado no creen, estamos ahora si en el climax de la historia, siempre les digo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores pero tal vez no ven mucha acción pero la habrá… Gracias por sus comentarios, no dejen de comentar me motivan a seguir escribiendo_

_Disfruten_

* * *

**Confía en mí**

-Ayuzawa Misaki, me concederías el enorme privilegio de ser tu esposo?

Misaki se quedó paralizada, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir en cualquier momento, no tenía idea de que decir, como podía Usui pedirle matrimonio si estaba comprometido con Hermione, casarse sería imposible su abuelo nunca se lo permitiría, aceptar a su propuesta solo despertaría una ilusión muerta

-Misaki (dijo Usui con una voz suave cuando ya no aguanto la espera) sé que parece imposible pero te prometo que si dices que sí, encontrare la manera de casarme contigo, si me dices que si me harás el extraterrestre más feliz del universo, si me dices que no te lo volveré a preguntar cada día hasta que me digas que sí.

-Como lo lograras? (Pregunto Misaki con una voz apenas audible)

Usui se puso de pie y tomo su mano, acerco su cara lo más posible a Misaki sin tocarla

-Confía en mí, prometo que hare que todo esto termine pronto

Misaki junto sus cabezas y le dio un beso a Usui, Usui quería besarla pero el beso no duro mucho ya que lo que más quería era escuchar la respuesta de Misaki

-Confió en ti

-Eso es un sí?

-Si (Un "si" se escapó de los labios de Misaki sin que ella quisiera)

La sonrisa de Usui hizo darse cuenta a Misaki de lo que había dicho tan pronto como lo hizo quiso negarse pero Usui la interrumpió con un beso

-Pero…

Otro beso interrumpió a Misaki y así fue hasta que se cansó de intentar negarse, Usui la tenía sujetada de la cintura preparado para besarla en caso de que se quisiera negar cuando se dio cuenta que Misaki se había rendido la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo demasiado Misaki, nunca te dejare… lo prometo (susurro Usui al oído de Misaki)

Usui se separó de la aturdida Misaki, le puso el anillo y beso su mano

-Sabes dónde estamos? (pregunto Usui antes que Misaki pudiera decir algo)

Misaki miro a su alrededor parecía una enorme habitación, habían puertas y escaleras, miro hacia atrás y vio una cocina

-En una casa?

-De ahora en adelante viviremos aquí (dijo Usui apretando su cintura)

-Q-que? (Tartamudeo Misaki)

-En caso de que el anillo no te convenciera compre la casa, además mi departamento solo tiene una habitación necesitábamos una casa más grande… sobre todo para nuestros hijos (dijo en tono pervertido

-Qué? (Misaki estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Usui estaba siendo pervertido)

Usui le mostro la enorme cocina de madera, el estudio, la sala y comedor

-Porque no hay muebles? (Hablo Misaki por primera vez viendo la sala y comedor lleno de flores y demás decoraciones)

-Porque quería que fuera un lugar especial y porque quiero buscar los muebles contigo como una pareja de recién casados

Misaki tenía unos enormes ojos y Usui no podía más que sonreír al ver su cara

-Vamos a ver la casa de afuera

Usui tomo la mano de Misaki y la guio hacia el exterior, desde afuera pudieron ver la enorme casa con fachada de piedra, un largo jardín con pasto, flores y un cerezo a un lado

-Usui… esto es… demasiado, esto… (Susurro Misaki)

-Misaki (interrumpió Usui con un abrazo) perdón por hacerte pasar tantas cosas por mí pero te prometo que nos casaremos, viviremos en esta casa y seremos felices, porque yo seré feliz siempre que tú seas feliz

-Usui…no creo que esto pueda ser posible (Misaki lo abrazo también con fuerza)

Misaki no pudo evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos no sabía porque, hace días que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba se sentía como en un sueño en el cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Usui se separó al sentir que Misaki lloraba

-Dime que son lágrimas de felicidad porque no soporto verte llorar (dijo Usui limpiando las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar)

-Por supuesto que estoy feliz idiota

-Qué bueno porque yo también estoy increíblemente feliz… mi futura esposa (Dijo Usui tomando sus mejillas y juntando sus frentes)

-Esto parece demasiado para ser posible, Usui, no sé si podremos…

-Ya verás Misaki, prometo que lo hare

Usui le dio a Misaki un rápido beso y la guio hacia el interior jalándola de la mano, subieron las escaleras donde había un largo pasillo, en el fondo del pasillo había una habitación.

-Este es tu cuarto (dijo Usui abriendo la puerta)

Usui abrió la puerta donde había una cama king-size con una colcha blanca a Misaki le parecía la cama más suave que había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar la tentación así que tomo vuelo y salto hacia la cama y tenía razón la cama era increíblemente suave, Usui rio al ver a Misaki saltar en la cama, no había nada que amara más que ver a Misaki sonreír, tomo vuelo y brinco hacia la cama haciendo volar a Misaki, Misaki impacto otra vez en la cama y no pudo evitar reír de la alegría.

-Te gusta tu nueva cama?

-Nuestra cama (dijo Misaki y luego se tornó rojo intenso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho)

-Tu cama yo no dormiré aquí hasta que nos casemos

-Donde dormirás tú?

Usui guio a Misaki hasta el cuarto de a lado donde no había más que un colchón individual en toda la habitación.

-Aunque siempre puedes venir a darme mi beso de buenas noches antes de dormir

-Porque dormirás aquí?

-Porque hice una promesa

-Una promesa?

-El día de tu cumpleaños le pedí tu mano a tu mamá

-Mi mano? Que?

-Le prometí que cuidaría de ti y le pedí permiso para que viviéramos juntos antes de casarnos, ella dijo que eso no sería apropiado y le prometí que no pasaría nada hasta después de la boda pero sé que si dormimos en el mismo cuarto no podre contenerme así que decidí que dormir separados sería lo mejor, solo será por poco tiempo hasta que no te deje dormir sola nunca mas

-Espera… que? Hablaste con mi mamá de… emm… hacernos uno?

-Hacernos uno… me gusta eso, me muero por hacerme uno contigo Misaki

-Que? Como si quisiera, pervertido

Usui solo rio, abrazo a Misaki y se tiró en el colchón con ella sin dejar de reír

-Te ves feliz (Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa)

-Como no estarlo? Aceptaste casarte conmigo lo recuerdas? En poco tiempo seremos… uno (dijo Usui acercándose a su cara a la de Misaki)

-Eres un pervertido

-Me lo dicen seguido

-Quienes? (Pregunto Misaki fingiendo una cara celosa)

-Pues una linda maid de un café al que solía ir, la presidenta demoniaca de mi escuela que se veía realmente sexy cuando se enojaba y mi hermosa prometida de la que estoy locamente enamorado…

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír y quedarse mirando a su futuro esposo, en el cual había puesto toda su confianza, ambos rieron por el simple hecho de estar juntos y ahora comprometidos. Se quedaron acostados disfrutando de la felicidad.

El momento era perfecto hasta que el estómago de Misaki pidió comida, Usui solo rio y se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a Misaki, está la acepto y salieron de la habitación.

.

.

.

Usui preparo una elegante comida, ya que no tenían mesa donde sentarse Usui ofreció ir a comer a la habitación de Misaki, ambos se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a comer

-Usui… que pasara ahora

-mmm? (pregunto Usui comiéndose la comida de los palillos de Misaki)

-Que pasara con Hermione y tú?

-Mañana iré a hablar con ella

-Para qué?

-Para cancelar el compromiso

-QUE? Acaso eres un idiota? Porque no hiciste eso desde el principio

-Sabía que dirías eso, porque no sé si funcione, no puedo cancelar el compromiso pero intentare hablar con ella, no lo había hecho antes porque si Gerald se estera me obligara a casarme

-Entonces porque haces algo como esto, se supone que arregles esto no que lo hagas peor (Grito Misaki pero Usui siguió hablando con una voz bastante calmada)

-Quería esperar hasta ser mayor de edad pero no soporto verte sufrir así que lo arriesgare todo por ti.

-Qué? No puedes hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, esperaremos Usui solo son siete meses

-En solo un mes has estado en peligro muchas veces y además casi me dejas, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar

-Pero… estas cometiendo suicidio, solo adelantaras la boda si haces eso

Usui puso su mano en la cabeza de Misaki para calmarla

-Confía en mí.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que tienes este plan en mente?

-Esta mañana

-Qué? Usui lo estas arriesgando todo, no puedes hacer esto… que tal si… sale mal

Misaki sentía su corazón romperse al pensar en Usui casándose con Hermione, Usui abrazo a Misaki al ver sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y si algo sale mal lo arreglare no dejare que nos separen

-No me dejes Usui (dijo Misaki apretando su cabeza contra el pecho de Usui)

-Te prometo que jamás te dejare Misaki…

Misaki sintió como Usui la apretaba cada vez más fuerte hasta que todo su cuerpo chocaba con el de Usui, su cara estaba presionada con el pecho de Usui y apenas y podía respirar, Misaki uso toda su fuerza para empujarlo

-Idiota, quieres matarme?

-Lo siento, es solo que me gusta tenerte cerca

-No creas que mañana iras solo, yo iré contigo

-Qué? No, no quiero que salgas lastimada de ninguna forma

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos, iré te guste o no

-Esa es mi testaruda prometida

Misaki golpeo a Usui en el pecho con el puño, un poco por enojo y otro poco por vergüenza de que se refiriera a ella como su prometida

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu futuro esposo

.

.

.

Usui y Misaki caminaban hacia la mansión de la familia de Hermione, no había ni convertible, ni ropa elegante, ni tampoco fingirían, Misaki sentía que podía oír su corazón latir y apretaba la mano de Usui con fuerza

-Todo va a estar bien Misaki (Le aseguro Usui cuando llegaron a la puerta)

Misaki solo le sonrió nerviosamente, Usui se acercó a ella y la beso profundamente hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajo

-Tus labios están rojos Misa (sonrió Usui)

-Seguro se hincharon después de ese beso (dijo Misaki con un tono rojo en sus mejillas)

-Ahora tengo ganas de besarte otra vez

-Ya entra (grito Misaki guiándolo al interior)

.

.

.

Usui y Misaki fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de los Igarashi, los llevaron a la sala y les ofrecieron té y galletas.

-En un momento bajara la señorita Igarashi (Anuncio el mayordomo antes de entrar por la puerta de la cocina)

Misaki volteo a ver a Usui con miedo, Usui solo sujeto su mano y beso su anillo de compromiso.

Esperaron unos 10 minutos, los dos se sentían muy nerviosos pero nada comparados como cuando vieron bajar a Hermione las escaleras

Usui se puso de pie para recibir a Hermione, Hermione vio a Usui con una sonrisa la misma que desapareció cuando vio a Misaki.

-No habías dicho que te alejarías de él? (pregunto Hermione a Misaki)

-Cambio de planes (Dijo Usui sujetando a Misaki de la cintura)

-A que han venido?

Usui tomo asiento otra vez y respiro profundamente

-No me casare contigo

Hermione quedo en shock por un momento pero luego sonrió

-No tienes opción Takumi, tú no eres el que decide

-Siempre he podido escoger, la razón por la que quieren que me case contigo es porque quieren que herede los negocios Walker, puedo elegirlos a ellos y no a ti.

-Que quieres decir?

-Tu solo eres mi trampolín a la fama en Inglaterra, pero te aseguro que no te necesito y tú también lo sabes, puedo darle a Gerald todo lo que quiere sin incluirte a ti, tu familia era la que saldría beneficiada con esto no la mía.

-Así que has decidido heredarlo todo, con herencia o sin herencia, conmigo o sin mi tendrás que dejarla a ella, la razón por la que quieren que te cases conmigo es para que te olvides de ella y regreses a Inglaterra (dijo Hermione apuntando a Misaki)

Misaki apretó la mano de Usui al escuchar eso, así que la razón de Hermione era ella, no era Inglaterra, ni Igarashi Tora, ni Hermione…

-Es por eso que he venido (dijo Usui calmadamente apretando con las dos manos la mano de Misaki)

-Quieres un trato?

-Si

-Y que te hace pensar que aceptare? Yo lo tendré todo Takumi no solo Inglaterra sino también a ti, no aceptare nada de lo que tengas que decir, siempre lucho por lo que quiero y lo consigo.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decir

-No tu escucha, tú y yo nos casaremos o si no te encerraran en Inglaterra hasta que aceptes y si esta chica es lo que está en mi camino voy a deshacerme de ella.

-Así me encerraran toda mi vida en Inglaterra no me casaría contigo, prefiero vivir encerrado que casado contigo y si le haces algo a Misaki no volverás a saber nada de mi o de la herencia.

-Tú y yo nos casaremos Takumi y no dejare que te escapes de mí hasta que hayas firmado el acta matrimonial

-No hay manera en la que tú y yo acabemos juntos, me casare con Misaki y tú puedes ganar algo si me escuchas

Por primera vez en su vida Misaki vio a Usui subir su tono de voz, cuando Hermione hablo de deshacerse de ella Usui comenzó a perder la calma

-Tengo a toda tu familia y a la mía de mi lado, no puedes ganarme, si esta basura está en mi camino me desharé de ella, las cosas pudieron haber sido mejor Takumi, tú eres el que decidiste arruinarlo todo, ahora por favor sal de mi casa

Hermione que siempre tenía un todo educado y una buena cara perdió el control, Misaki y Usui fueron escoltados a la salida por dos mayordomos. Cuando llegaron a la calle Misaki volteo a ver a Usui con una mirada triste

-Esto no salió como esperabas verdad Usui?

Usui solo sonrío y abrazo a Misaki.

-Ahora creo que Hermione te hará daño a ti y no a mí

-Y que eso era lo que querías?

-Lo que quiero es que Hermione vuelva a Inglaterra y se olvide de mí…

-Idiota como lograras eso?

-Ya verás confía en mi…

* * *

_No es el capítulo que esperaban verdad? Pero no están felices de que Misaki haya aceptado? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, no lo olviden_

_Agréguenme a Facebook y sigan mis historias, los links están en mi perfil_


	16. Sin miedo a nada

_El capitulo 16  
Espero que lo disfruten esta largo así que lean la mitad esta semana y la mitad la que sigue ya que tardare en actualizar._

_Quería hacer algo mejor pero he estado súper ocupada, ni modo toda vía nos quedan capítulos emocionantes_

_Lean, espero les guste, díganme que si_

**_Comenten_**

* * *

**Sin miedo a nada**

-Buenos días futura esposa (dijo Usui entrando a la habitación de Misaki) duermes bien en tu nueva casa?

-Si (dijo Misaki bostezando) tu… dormiste bien? has tenido mucha presión últimamente

-Misaki como siempre preocupándose de los demás

-Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Es porque quiero mi beso de buenos días

-Beso de buenos dí phmm…

Usui se acercó y el beso antes de que pudiera reaccionar empujándola contra su almohada, Misaki quedo un rato sin saber que pasaba pero pronto dio permiso a Usui para entrar en su boca.

-A eso me refiero, no te levantes iré por el desayuno…

Usui salió de la habitación y regreso unos minutos después con dos omelettes de arroz, se subió en la cama y se sentó a lado de Misaki.

-Te gustaría salir en televisión Misaki o tal vez en el periódico? (Dijo Usui de repente)

-A que te refieres Usui, quieres que sea actriz o algo así? (Dijo Misaki pensando que era otro de sus comentarios alienígenas)

-No, odio que los demás vean lo linda que eres

Misaki pudo ver en Usui una cara realmente molesta

-Entonces nunca lo hare (Afirmo Misaki con una sonrisa)

-Pero aunque lo odie necesito que lo hagas

-A que te refieres Usui? (Dijo Misaki ahogándose con su omelette)

-No hay peor enemigo para una persona de la alta sociedad que la prensa

-Deja de hablar en idioma alíen y dime que es lo que quieres

-Últimamente me he convertido en un personaje muy famoso en Japón, si logramos llamar la atención de la prensa podre lograr que Hermione nos deje, pero necesito que llamemos la atención.

-Y que quieres, un cartel de mírame?

-Solo hay que ir a comprar un vestido y maquillaje

-Con un vestido y maquillaje sí que llamarías la atención Usui

-No me vería tan linda como tú, mi Misaki (Dijo Usui con una sonrisa acercándose a Misaki)

-Bueno (dijo Misaki sonrojada) si vamos a hacer eso hay que hacerlo bien…que quieres que haga?

Usui amaba ver esa mirada retadora de Misaki y esa sonrisa decidida, sabía que Misaki haría cualquier cosa, desafortunadamente él no quería que ella hiciera cualquier cosa.

-Solo hay que llamar la atención (suspiro Usui)

-Ok, voy a darme un baño (dijo Misaki saliendo de la cama)

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-En tus sueños pervertido (Dijo Misaki corriendo al baño y cerrando la puerta)

-Algún día… (Murmuro Usui y fue a tomar un baño solo)

.

.

.

-co-como me veo? (pregunto Misaki saliendo del vestidor)

-Tu extrema belleza junto a ese vestido corto me enciende… (Dijo Usui con tono ronco mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo)

-Idiota, no debí preguntarte

-En este momento estoy teniendo pensamientos pervertidos (susurro Usui al oído de Misaki tomándola de la cintura)

-kaiaaa! (Grito Misaki golpeándolo)

-Que les pareció? (Pregunto la empleada de la tienda)

-Perfecto (dijo Usui mirando a Misaki con una mirada pervertida) se lo llevara puesto

.

.

.

Usui y Misaki caminaron al departamento de zapatos y Usui obligo a Misaki a ponerse unos enormes tacones

-Usui apenas y puedo caminar con esto (dijo Misaki mirándose al espejo)

Al ver que Usui no dijo ni una sola palabra, volteo a ver a Usui y lo encontró mirando a sus nuevos zapatos con una mirada sonrojada, Misaki supo perfectamente lo que pasaba, vestido corto y tacones grandes igual a piernas llamativas, rara vez se podía ver a Usui sonrojarse así que Misaki decidió aprovecharse un poco de la situación, ya que él siempre es el que la hace sonrojar a ella.

-No puedo caminar con esto (dijo Misaki sentándose en las piernas de Usui) tengo que vestir esto?

Las mejillas de Usui solo se pusieron más rojas y la sonrisa de Misaki creció más.

-Estas intentando seducirme? (pregunto Usui alzando la vista con una sonrisa)

-ehh? (La cara de Misaki se puso de pronto tan roja como un tomate)

-Porque nadie puede resistirse a tus hermosas piernas, el solo pensar que alguien más te vea así hace que me enfurezca (dijo Usui rozando sus labios con los de Misaki)

-t-tú fuiste el que me obligo a ponerme esto (dijo Misaki tratando de levantarse)

-Lo sé, pero si queremos a la prensa tenemos que llamar la atención y planeo usar tu extremada hermosura a mi favor.

.

.

.

Misaki y Usui salieron a caminar por las concurridas calles de Tokio, Misaki se sonrojaba al ver las miradas de todas las personas que los miraban

Usui por su parte no se le veía nada feliz, tenía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Misaki y una mirada que decía "ella es mía, nadie se acerque" Misaki traía un vestido corto unos grandes tacones, su cabello estaba largo y ondulado y traía unas largas pestañas y un maquillaje ligero.

-Tú eres el que siempre llama la atención Usui, es tu culpa que todos me miren (grito Misaki enojada y sonrojada)

Usui solo rio, Misaki siempre es una persona segura y fuerte, pero solo él sabe que es una persona tímida y extremadamente linda. Usui apretó su agarre en Misaki.

-Jamás te dejare ir Misaki

-Más te vale, alíen

El humor de Usui cambio de furioso a desbordando de felicidad y Misaki es la única que podría hacer que sintiera emociones tan fuertes, sin ella con dificultad podía sentir algo pero después de años de soledad pudo comprender lo que significaba la felicidad.

-Te amo Misaki

-Yo también… te amo Usui

Misaki y Usui siguieron caminando por las calles de la capital de Japón, tratando llamar la atención lo más posible, podían escuchar los murmuros de la gente a su alrededor.

-No es ese Takumi Walker?

-Quien es la chica que esta con él?

-No está comprometido?

-Creo que es una amiga suya

-Entonces ella está libre? (Pregunto un chico)

Al oír eso Usui tomo a Misaki de la cintura y la beso, Misaki pensó que ese era parte del plan así que regreso el beso como si no hubiera nadie mirando.

-No parecen solo amigos

-Definitivamente no son solo amigos

-Oh miren a ese chico es el heredero de los Walker (dijo otra chica en otro grupo)

Pronto una multitud se empezó a juntar alrededor de la pareja, pero aun no era suficiente si no tenían la atención de la prensa, no faltaban las chicas que trataban de coquetear con Usui, las que trataban de hacer a un lado a Misaki, las que le preguntaban a Usui donde había comprado su traje y los chicos valientes que se atrevían a hablarle a Misaki, Usui sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Misaki, lanzando miradas de muerte y contestando las preguntas de las chicas. Después de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar camionetas negras y Misaki y Usui se miraron a ver como una sonrisa que decía "misión cumplida"

podría decirnos quien es esta chica? (pregunto un reportero con un micrófono y una cámara grabando)

-Ella (dijo Usui mirando a Misaki) es mi hermosa prometida

Al decir eso los reporteros se juntaron aún más y empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo.

-Se habían escuchado rumores de esto pero nadie pensó que fueran ciertos, es cierto…

Su pregunta fue cortada por otro reportero

-Qué hay de Igarashi? (pregunto una reportera de entre la multitud)

Esta era la pregunta que Usui había estado esperando así que sin dejar tiempo para que alguien preguntara otra cosa dijo:

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio ya que a quien yo realmente amo es a Misaki, sé que las empresas de mi familia son algo muy importante para Inglaterra, pero la única manera en la que puedo ser feliz es con esta chica que está aquí conmigo, Hermione y yo nunca nos amamos así que decidimos que sería mejor terminar con esto ya, Hermione es una chica increíble y dijo que esperaría casarse con alguien por amor no por dinero… (Dijo Usui seguramente frente al micrófono)

Misaki no podía creer que Usui hubiera dicho tantas mentiras en una sola oración, cuando Hermione se enterara de eso estaría más que furiosa

-Igarashi Hermione también tiene a alguien más? (pregunto un reportero)

-Pues… no lo sé, solo sé que no es a mí a quien ama

-Que pasara con las empresas en Inglaterra?

-Sin Hermione o con ella, las empresas son mi responsabilidad

-Aceptara ser el heredero Walker

-Tal vez

Misaki abrió los ojos en shock la entrevista siguió pero Misaki no podía escuchar, por fin entendió el plan de Usui, estar juntos les costaría mucho más de lo que ella pensó, Gerald no lo dejaría librarse de eso tan fácil. Misaki sabía que Usui odiaba a las personas en sociedad, no quería ser el heredero pero estaba aceptando cualquier cosa por no casarse con Hermione… estaba aceptando cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella…

-Misaki? (La voz de Usui despertó a Misaki de sus pensamientos)

-Eh? (Dijo Misaki dándose cuenta que ya no había nadie alrededor)

-Ya todo acabo

-Ehh? (Misaki finalmente reacciono completamente y lo miro inquisitivamente)

-Querían hacer más preguntas pero ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir (dijo Usui con tono aburrido)

Misaki solo lo miro, aun no entendía bien lo pasaba, paso y pasaría

Usui tomo su mano, sonrió y siguieron caminando por un callejón solitario ya que Usui no quería que más personas vieran a Misaki

-Cómo pudiste decir eso? (Susurro Misaki después de un rato de caminar)

-Decir que?

-Sobre Hermione, como crees que reaccionara?

-Reaccionar… eso es lo que quiero ver, ser rechazada seria horrible para alguien como ella por eso dije que los dos lo habíamos decidido, quedara mal si dice que quiere casarse conmigo porque todos saben que yo no quiero y no se verá bien que alguien como ella sea rechazada.

-Pero sigo pensando que eso…

-No sé qué pasara Misaki pero lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos (Usui tomo las dos manos y las beso al decir esto)

Los dos caminaron a su casa para comer y esperar en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos

Cuando comenzó a obscurecer Misaki y Usui se cambiaron a ropas más cómodas, Usui comenzó a limpiar la cocina y obligo a Misaki a descansar, Misaki fue a caminar por su nueva casa, abrió la puerta trasera y salió al jardín, era un enorme jardín lleno de pasto y flores en las esquinas, camino hasta el centro y se acostó en el pasto, cerró los ojos para sentir la esencia de las rosas que estaban plantadas en una esquina…

-No hagas una cara tan linda cuando estas acostada e indefensa conmigo (Escucho Misaki, sabia con seguridad que Usui tenía una sonrisa pervertida en ese momento)

Misaki siguió con los ojos cerrados y sonrió

-Acaso estas acosándome?

-Yo soy un acosador

-Sí que l…

El celular de Usui sonó antes de que Misaki pudiera terminar, abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, nadie le hablaba a Usui pero sabía que cuando alguien le hablaba no era nada bueno.

Usui sonrió nerviosamente y contesto el teléfono, Misaki podía escuchar gritos del otro lado de la línea, Usui volvió a entrar a la casa dejando a Misaki afuera, tal vez no quería preocuparla, pero Misaki se preocupaba de solo ver la extraña mirada en Usui, decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse afuera y confiar en Usui. Escucho como Usui entro a la recamara y cerró la puerta, tal vez Hermione había pedido que nadie escuchara, se sentó en la banca del jardín y cerró los ojos, unos segundos después escucho pasos acercarse hasta ella.

-Usui?

Nadie contesto, no podía ver con claridad ya que estaba obscuro pero pudo ver una figura acercarse, de pronto salieron dos figuras más detrás de él. Misaki se levantó en ese momento pero alguien la sujeto por detrás y le tapó la boca evitando que gritara.

-Vaya, vaya que linda chica la que nos ha tocado hoy (dijo el hombre que tenía atrapada a Misaki)

-Esto no es un juego, espósala ella es fuerte

Misaki intento luchar pero dos hombres la sujetaron, Usui no estaba muy lejos y estos no parecían tipos cualquiera, ellos debían saber eso entonces que es lo que querían? Misaki no dijo nada temiendo que fuera a Usui a quien quisieran lastimar.

-No pareces ser tan fiera como dicen, me has decepcionado (dijo un hombre acercando su cara con la suya y pidiendo unas esposas a las muñecas de Misaki por detrás)

Un hombre la acorralo contra un árbol y puso su mano en la mejilla de Misaki y se acercó a su cuello, Misaki sostuvo una mirada firme y no retrocedió

-No pelearas lindura?

Misaki solo volteo la mirada

-Ya lo veremos…

El hombre puso su mano en la cintura de Misaki y de pronto metió su fría mano debajo de su blusa, Misaki que había prometido no hacer ni un ruido no pudo evitar gritar al sentir el toque del hombre

-Así es como me gusta (sonrió el extraño)

.

.

.

Hermione le había dicho a Usui que solo hablaría donde Misaki no pudiera escuchar, Usui de malas hizo caso y se metió en su habitación, cuando estuvo solo Hermione comenzó a hablar de su matrimonio y otras cosas a Usui le parecía que solo le daba vueltas a un asunto sin sentido

-Dirás que todo es mentira y que te casaras conmigo (dijo Hermione después de un rato)

-Voy a colgar

Antes de que Usui pudiera colgar escucho un grito de Misaki, soltó el teléfono y corrió hacia el jardín. Usui apretó los puños en furia al ver a alguien cerca de Misaki, desde su punto de vista parecía que Misaki estaba recargada contra el árbol con las manos atrás y alguien intentando besarla.

Usui dio un paso hacia ellos pero fue sujetado de inmediato por dos hombres, trato de liberarse pero no consiguió nada.

-Vas a decir que me amas y que te casaras conmigo (dijo Hermione entrando al jardín)

-Hermione? (Dijo Usui asombrado)

-Tráiganla (ordeno Hermione)

El hombre que tenía a Misaki la arrastro hasta Hermione y Usui

-No la toques (grito Usui)

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces yo nunca pierdo, tienes idea de lo que mis padres me harán cuando se enteren que no nos casaremos? Pero no se enteraran porque tú le dirás a todos que me amas y que te casaras conmigo.

Misaki miro a Usui con miedo, Usui odiaba ver esa mirada en su rostro esa mirada que nunca veía en ella, trato de liberarse de los dos hombres que lo tenían agarrado pero fue inútil

-Sabes Takumi a Damien le encanta tu novia y si no haces lo que te digo voy a dejar que se divierta un rato

Usui lucho con más fuerza pero un tercer hombre vino para detenerlo, Hermione había logrado ponerlo contra la espada y la pared

-Creo que necesita una demostración (Dijo Hermione a Demien)

El hombre choco a Misaki contra una columna cerca de Usui.

-Tu novio te seguirá queriendo si otro hombre te toca? (Pregunto el hombre suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan)

Misaki volteo a ver a Usui, trato de ser fuerte pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

Demien la tomo de la cintura por debajo de su blusa y acerco sus labios a los de Misaki

-No (grito Usui)

-Parece que alguien ha cambiado de opinión

Hermione hizo un ademan y el tercer hombre que sujetaba a Usui salió y regreso con una cámara de video

-Necesito tenerlo grabado por si cambias de opinión, dilo Usui aquí y luego a toda la prensa

-No lo hagas (grito Misaki hablando por primera vez)

Todos voltearon a verla y Demien puso su mano sobre la boca de Misaki con fuerza.

-El tiempo se acaba Takumi

Usui miro a Misaki, lagrimas salían por sus ojos y no encontraba una forma en la que Misaki no llorara, sus miradas se unieron y Misaki lo miro decididamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos Usui podía ver fuerza en ella, Usui de alguna manera perdió el miedo en ese momento y sonrió, Misaki miro su sonrisa y acabando con la conversación de miradas miro al hombre que la tenía atrapada sin miedo, abrió su boca lo más que pudo contra la mano del hombre y la mordió con todo, el hombre grito del dolor y miro su mano sangrada

-IDIOTA

Demien alzo su mano y golpeo a Misaki en la cara tirándola al suelo, los tres hombres y Hermione miraron la escena con asombro y Usui descubrió que esa había sido la distracción perfecta, uso sus piernas para lastimar al hombre a su derecha se liberó y derribo al hombre de su izquierda, sabía que eran demasiados hombres y que había altas posibilidades de perder si intentaba luchar así que corrió hasta Misaki y golpeo a Demien

-No te perdonare si la vuelves a hacer llorar (dijo Usui volviéndolo a golpear)

Una vez que Misaki estuvo otra vez a salvo en sus brazos corrió hasta la casa con velocidad superhumana y tomo el teléfono.

-La policía llegara en segundos, esta es propiedad privada (Anuncio Usui)

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse sirenas que hicieron correr a todos los hombres pero no a Hermione.

-No te iras? (pregunto Usui ayudando a Misaki a sentarse en la banca del jardín)

Hermione camino hasta el, con una cara difícil de descifrar

-Porque lo haces tan difícil? (pregunto Hermione)

-No importa lo que hagas o cuanto amenaces no me casare contigo

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta trasera del jardín.

Pronto estuvieron allí dos coches con policías, interrogaron a Usui y a Misaki y les aseguraron que cuidarían que nadie entrara a su casa además de investigar a Hermione

Misaki y Usui entraron nuevamente a la casa, Misaki seguía con las manos esposadas su labio se había reventado por el golpe y sangraba, caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación y Misaki se sentó en la cama en lo que Usui buscaba unas pinzas para liberar sus muñecas.

-Gracias Usui (dijo Misaki mientras Usui cortaba las esposas)

-Porque agradeces?

-Por no aceptar lo que Hermione dijo y por no rendirte

-No debió ser así, nunca debí dejarte sola, nunca debí dejar que te lastimaran

Cuando las manos de Misaki estuvieron desatadas Usui se sentó frente a ella y limpio una lagrima que seguía allí

-Odio verte llorar

-Lo siento, debí ser más fuerte (Misaki volteo la mirada para que Usui no viera su cara llorosa, aunque Usui ya lo había visto)

-Si fueras más fuerte dejarías de ser humana, eres una chica Misaki

Misaki alzo la vista, la mano de Usui seguía en su rostro, Usui se acercó y junto sus labios con los de Misaki pero al momento ella se separó por el dolor

-Te duele?

Misaki solo asintió Usui tomo el rostro de Misaki y suavemente acerco sus labios a los de Misaki besándola con delicadeza.

-Todo saldrá bien (afirmo Usui sonriendo)

Usui limpio la herida de Misaki, fue a la cocina por algo de comer y se lo dio a Misaki, Usui espero en la habitación de Misaki hasta que ella durmiera y luego fue a la suya.

Cuando Usui llego a su habitación se dio cuenta que su celular sonaba en el piso, lo levanto y se maravilló de que fuera Gerald.

-Takumi (dijo Gerald contestando)

-Que es lo que pasa Gerald

-Eso debería preguntar yo, has arruinado todos mis planes.

-Que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que seas el heredero

-si acepto me dejaras casarme con quien yo quiera?

-Realmente aceptarías a algo como esto solo por ella

-Haría cualquier cosa

-Te propongo un plan en el que ambos saldremos beneficiados

-Cuál es ese plan?

-Ven una semana a Inglaterra a solas y lo discutiremos…

.

.

.

Gerald colgó el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria

-Comunícame con Hermione Igarashi inmediatamente

* * *

_No es el final que quería, perdón, yo también esperaba algo mejor, pero como Hiro estamos en el arco final :)_

_Tardare un tiempo en volver a publicar pero lo hare, quiero que haya muchos muchos comentarios (de verdad)_

_Únanse al grupo en FaceBook_

_www . Facebook . c o __(quita esto y los espacios) __m /groups/638533796160555/_

* * *

El titulo de este capitulo es en honor a la canción de Alex Ubago "sin miedo a nada" escuchen :)


	17. Time to say goodbye

_Por fin después de muuucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 17, creo que esperaban ver mas avance en la historia pero no quiero apresurar la historia que ya son pocos capítulos los que nos quedan_

_Disfruten_

_(Tiempo de decir adiós)_

* * *

**Time to say goodbye**

El sonido de la puerta sonando hizo que Usui se levantara molesto de la cama, apenas y había podido dormir esa noche pensando en si debía o no ir a Inglaterra, valía la pena arriesgar todo por una pequeña posibilidad? Podía ser una trampa pero Misaki valía la pena, si Gerald quería que Usui heredara la compañía lo haría por Misaki.

Quien podría ser? Nadie lo visitaba, tal vez Misaki pidió comida pensó Usui, abrió la puerta pero la persona que vio no era precisamente lo que esperaba, Gerald estaba del otro lado al abrir la puerta Gerald entro como si se tratara de su casa, subió las escaleras apresuradamente, Usui lo siguió preguntándole que era lo que quería, se sorprendió al ver que Gerald abría la puerta de la habitación de Misaki, Usui trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, Gerald se paró a lado de la cama y saco una pistola.

-Sin ella se acabaran todos mis problemas (afirmo Gerald)

Antes de que Usui pudiera moverse el sonido de la bala penetro sus oídos…

Usui se despertó con sudor en todo su cuerpo, aunque todo había sido un sueño, parecía tan real que su corazón latía como si intentara salirse, miro el reloj eran las 4:30 de la mañana, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a comprobar que Misaki estuviera bien, la encontró profundamente dormida en su cama, se arrodillo para ver su cara más de cerca, algo dentro de el le decía que solo encontraría problemas si iba a Inglaterra pero algo más adentro le decía que era allí donde encontraría la solución, Usui tomo la mano de Misaki quería comprobar que era real que no era otro mal sueño, su mano suave y cálida lo hizo querer sostenerla por siempre, acostó su cabeza contra la cama y cerro sus ojos, tomado de su mano era imposible tener una pesadilla.

Misaki sintió como alguien apretaba su mano fuertemente, cuando abrió sus ojos vio una rubia cabellera acostada en su mano, Misaki libero su mano con cuidado y no pudo evitar tocar el suave cabello de su prometido, al hacerlo Usui despertó como si le hubieran echado agua fría.

-Usui (susurro Misaki al ver en Usui una mirada que nunca había visto, una mirada de miedo mezclada con valor y duda)

-Te desperté? (pregunto Usui cambiando su mirada)

-N-no… que haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir (Dijo Usui mirando al suelo)

Algo en el tono de voz de Usui o tal vez en su cara la hizo darse cuenta que no estaba actuando como siempre así que ella tampoco lo haría, Misaki se hizo hasta la orilla de la cama y alzo la colcha invitando a Usui a acostarse con ella, Usui no lo pensó dos veces y entro al calor de las cobijas junto a Misaki.

-Solo no hagas nada pervertido

Usui no contesto y se acomodó frente a Misaki acercando su cara a unos milímetros de distancia de la de ella, Misaki se sonrojo pero no alejo su cara de la de Usui, después de estar callados unos minutos Misaki decidió romper el silencio

-Usui… que pasa?

-Solo quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo

- Usui (susurro Misaki al darse cuenta que los labios de Usui casi rozaban con los suyos)

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti verdad?

-Usui que pasa…

-No importa como encontrare el camino para que estemos juntos Misaki

-A que te refieres? … Usui… encontraremos juntos el camino (susurro Misaki juntando sus frentes)

-Juntos… (Pensó Usui en voz alta mientras apretaba a Misaki contra su pecho) duerme bien Misaki… toda vía queda mucho por hacer…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Usui sintió la ausencia de Misaki en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron más rápido de lo que lo hace uno normalmente cuando se acaba de despertar, la cama estaba vacía, se levantó y al momento vio a Misaki salir del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

-Usui, te despertaste, nunca duermes tanto

-Si Misaki comparte la cama conmigo podría quedarme allí para siempre

-deja de decir cosas así, estaba preocupada

-Estoy bien… solo no había dormido bien hasta que abrase a mi Misaki

-No podías dormir, hay algo que te preocupe?

-Preocuparme…

-Qué es?

-Tengo hambre y tu Misaki? (dijo Usui saliendo de la habitación a la cocina)

Misaki quedo sorprendida ante la actitud de Usui pero decidió esperar hasta que el estuviera listo para decirle lo que fuera, cepillo su cabello y bajo las escaleras inhalando el delicioso aroma del pan casero de Usui.

-Ah, Misaki siéntate (Ordeno Usui cuando la vio entrar en la cocina)

Misaki se sentó esperando que Usui dijera algo, lo único que sonaba en la cocina era el ruido de Usui cocinando. Después de unos minutos Usui puso la comida en la mesa y se sentó enfrente de Misaki.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro esperando algo pero nada paso…

-Qué te parece ir de compras hoy? (Pregunto Usui rompiendo el hielo)

-Que quieres comprar? No me digas que tengo que usar más vestidos incomodos

-No, quiero que compremos muebles para nuestra casa, será como si estuviéramos casados

-Eh! (Exclamo Misaki poniéndose roja)

-No tenemos nada ni en la sala ni en el comedor

-Supongo que será divertido (dijo Misaki pensativa)

Después de que ambos estuvieron bañados y listos se dirigieron rumbo al centro comercial…

* * *

-Qué te parece este (pregunto Usui sentándose en la septuagésima sala)

-Es lindo (contesto Misaki sentándose a lado de Usui exhausta)

-Demasiado suave no crees?

-Usui decídete por uno, este me gusta

-Te gusta que sea suave? Asi podremos hacer cosas de casados aquí

-Así te podre mandar a dormir a la sala cuando estemos casados (grito Misaki)

-Aw Misaki no aria eso (dijo Takumi con voz de niño)

-Quieres probarlo?

-No puedo esperar a que dejemos de imaginar nuestra vida de casados y comencemos a vivirla (Usui acorralo a Misaki contra el sillón)

-U-usui estamos en público

-Qué hay de malo eres mi prometida (dijo Usui acercándose)

Usui se quedó mirando en los grandes ojos dorados que tenía enfrente y suspiro

-Misaki, tengo que ir a Inglaterra

-Ya había escuchado eso antes, no vayas (susurro Misaki tocando el rostro de Usui)

Usui se sorprendió de su respuesta, la última vez Misaki había dicho que no volviera hasta que todo estuviera resuelto y ahora le estaba pidiendo que no fuera

-Tengo que ir (respondió Usui tomando la mano de Misaki)

Usui estaba acostado justo arriba de Misaki, la escena llamaba mucho la atención pero por suerte para ambos solo había una vendedora que salió en cuanto vio a la pareja.

-Sé que si vas no volverás (murmuro Misaki volteando hacia otro lado)

-Hey (dijo Usui volteando su cara para que lo mirara) te prometo que todo saldrá bien, nos vamos a casar y viviremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe

Misaki se liberó de Usui y se levantó del sillón

-Tengo que ir para arreglarlo todo…

-Eso dijiste la última vez (Dijo Misaki rápidamente dándole la espalda)

-Esta vez es diferente…

-Porque piensas que es diferente?

-Misaki… (Usui trato de ver a Misaki de frente pero ella volvió a darle la espalda)

-Te amo Misaki, jamás haría algo que evitara que estuviéramos juntos (susurro Usui abrazándola por detrás)

-No quiero que me dejes (Dijo Misaki recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Usui)

-Jamás lo hare

La vendedora entro con una cara sonrojada a la sala en exhibición

-Ya han decidido?

-si queremos esta (dijo Usui tomando a Misaki de la cintura)

.

.

.

-Cuando te iras? (Pregunto Misaki después de haber estado callada un largo tiempo)

Ambos caminaban de la mano por el parque

-Supongo que el miércoles en la madrugada

-Apenas es lunes, toda vía hay tiempo (dijo Misaki para sí misma)

-No es el adiós, no tardare ni una semana

Misaki solo sonrió, aunque quería confiar en él había algo que le decía que Gerald estaba planeando algo que los separaría para siempre

-No pongas esa cara (dijo Usui abrazándola por el cuello)

Misaki y Usui caminaron hasta su casa, ambos con demasiados sentimientos como para poder decir algo, lo único que querían era estar el uno con el otro

-Tienes hambre? (Pregunto Usui cerrando la puesta)

-no

Usui fue a la cocina, aunque Misaki no lo dijera él sabía que tenía hambre con solo ver el reloj, estaba sirviendo un vaso con agua para Misaki cuando sonó el timbre

-Yo voy (grito Misaki desde afuera de la cocina)

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Usui la detuvo

-Yo abro (dijo Usui con voz seria) ve a la cocina

Usui abrió la puerta esperando no ver a Gerald

-Busco al señor y la señora Usui (dijo un hombre con una tabla con hojas)

-Señora Usui? (Dijo Misaki saliendo de detrás de Usui)

-Aquí es (dijo Usui rápidamente) traen los muebles nuevos?

-Así es señor, firme aquí y los meteremos a su casa

Usui firmo el papel y varios hombres fornidos metieron todo lo que Usui y Misaki compraron toda la mañana una sala, comedor, mesitas, floreros, lámparas, vajillas, etc…

-Señora Usui? (Pregunto Misaki alzando una ceja cuando los hombres se habían ido)

-Y señor Usui (contesto Usui con una sonrisa)

-Eres un alíen…

-Hay que estrenar el comedor

Usui termino la comida y decoro con cuidado el comedor con la ayuda de Misaki…

-Bien… (Pregunto Usui acomodando una silla para Misaki)

Misaki se sonrojo y se sentó, Usui acomodo la silla y se sentó enfrente de ella. Ambos querían aprovechar todo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos hablaron de todo tipo de cosas desde lo más simple hasta a donde querían ir de luna de miel, pero la sonrisa de Misaki desaparecía cada vez que hablaban de su futuro juntos

-hasta que la muerte nos separe (dijo Usui tomando la mano de Misaki)

-No estamos casados…

-Aun (aseguro Usui)

Misaki solo dio una sonrisa débil y siguió comiendo

-Sabes Misaki… ver nuestro sillón nuevo en verdad me calienta (dijo Usui poniéndose de pie)

-Pues no lo mires

-Pero verte a ti me calienta más. (Dijo Usui volteando a ver a Misaki con una sonrisa traviesa)

-Entonces te enfriare (dijo Misaki lanzando su agua con hielo a su prometido)

Usui quedo sorprendido ante su acción pero sonrió al ver la risa de Misaki

-debiste haber visto tu cara (Dijo Misaki entre risas)

-A si? (Dijo Usui lanzando lo que quedaba de su agua a Misaki)

-Usui Takumi (grito Misaki sacando su aura competitiva)

-Alcánzame si puedes (reto Usui corriendo al jardín)

Misaki tomo el florero, quito las flores y corrió detrás de Usui, pero al salir al jardín se resbalo con el pasto húmedo y cayo

-Ahh! (grito Misaki antes de deslizarse por el jardín)

Usui corrió hasta ella pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros Misaki echo toda el agua que había quedado en el florero

-Muy astuta… (Sonrió Usui)

La cargo como un costal de papas y la echo en el estanque de jardín

Antes de que Usui pudiera reírse Misaki lo jalo hacia el estanque mientras salía rápidamente, Usui corrió detrás de ella y la abrazo por detrás pero ambos cayeron y se deslizaron por el pasto

-Wiiii! (no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción)

Después de usar la manguera y cubetas ambos se tiraron exhaustos en el jardín riendo.

-Nunca dejes de sonreír (dijo Usui mirando a Misaki con una tierna sonrisa)

Misaki lo miro sonrojada y se lanzó a su pecho

-No me dejes Usui (sollozó en su pecho)

Usui la abrazo y puso sus labios en su cabeza

-Jamás, dedicare el resto de mi vida a estar junto a ti

-No quiero que vayas a Inglaterra

-Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí

-Confió en ti pero no en Gerald, ni Hermione, ni tu abuelo, ni en nadie más (dijo clavándose aún más en su pecho)

-No tienes que confiar en nadie más además de mí, será un poco de tiempo hasta que estemos juntos por siempre (dijo Usui acariciando el cabello mojado de Misaki)

.

.

.

El tiempo juntos paso más rápido de lo que ambos pudieron pensar y pronto se hizo de noche

-Quieres ver una película? (Pregunto Usui trayendo comida a la cama de Misaki aunque ya tenían muebles cenar en la cama se sentía demasiado bien)

-Claro (respondió Misaki recargándose)

Usui trajo su computadora y se sentó a lado de Misaki

-Qué quieres hacer mañana?

-Lo que sea está bien (respondió Misaki recargándose en el hombro de Usui)

-Es una despedida, pero no durara mucho (le aseguro Usui tomándola de la mano)

-Eso espero

-Así será (Afirmo Usui acostándose)

Al poco tiempo Misaki se quedó dormida en el pecho de Usui, cualquier otro día Usui habría vuelto a su habitación pero él también quería estar el mayor tiempo posible a lado de Misaki antes de irse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki despertó con la sensación de que ese sería su último día junto a Usui, pero trato de pasar el día lo más feliz que pudiera, Usui trato de que Misaki sonriera lo más posible, fueron juntos a explorar las calles de Tokio, Usui le dio todos los besos que no le daría durante una semana y como un suspiro la noche llego.

-A qué hora sale tu avión? (Pregunto Misaki volviendo a la casa)

-A las cuatro de la mañana

Misaki sonrió débilmente y entro a la habitación

-Te ayudo a hacer tu maleta?

-Sí, tú puedes elegir mi ropa interior

-Pervertido (murmuro Misaki sin ánimo de discutir)

Cuando la maleta estuvo lista ambos se acostaron en la gran cama de Misaki

-Porque no duermes un poco? (Pregunto Usui cuando el tema de conversación termino)

-Tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés aquí (respondió Misaki sinceramente)

-Prometo despedirme

Misaki cerró los ojos por un rato

-Sé que sigues despierta

-Porque no duermes tú

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

-Yo también (Dijo Misaki sonrojada)

-Quieres hacer algo divertido? (Pregunto Usui poniéndose arriba de ella)

-Quiero estar contigo (Susurro Misaki tocando su cuello)

Usui bajo hasta que sus labios se rosaban

-No me provoques (Murmuro antes de besarla)

-Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos

-No lo es (afirmo Usui sentándose)

-Usui (dijo Misaki sentándose, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas tratando de ser contenidas)

Misaki se acercó a Usui y lo beso esperando que todo su miedo desapareciera

-Volveré (susurro Usui separándose)

-Como estas tan seguro?

-Confía en mí

-Llévame contigo

-No puedo

Usui le dio un beso en la frente a Misaki y se levantó de la cama

-Si no quieres dormir que te parece ir a dar un paseo nocturno? (Pregunto Usui ofreciéndole la mano)

Misaki la acepto y salieron a caminar, Usui llevaba su maleta consigo para ir al aeropuerto, ambos se sentaron en una banca y Misaki se recargo contra el hombro de Usui

-No hagas nada estúpido Usui

-Lo prometo (Le aseguro Usui tomando su mano y besándola)

-Si tardas iré por ti

-No tardare

Usui acerco el anillo de Misaki a su boca

-Cuando regrese te convertiré en mi esposa y acabare lo que quería hacer esta noche

Misaki se sonrojo pero no bajo la vista, Usui no usaba su usual tono de burla

-vuelve

-Estas ansiosa de acabarlo? (Pregunto Usui en tono de burla)

-No me refería a eso estúpido Usui (grito Misaki poniéndose de pie)

-Es hora de ir al aeropuerto (expreso Usui y se puso de pie)

Misaki bostezo y tomo a Usui de la mano

.

.

.

Usui fue llamado antes de que pudieran decir adiós

-No importa nada Misaki siempre te amare (Dijo Usui abrazándola)

-No digas cosas que suenen como si nunca te volveré a ver

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y nunca te dejare

Usui tomo su cabeza y beso a Misaki tanto tiempo como sus pulmones lo permitieron, cuando se separaron lagrimas corrían por los ojos de Misaki

-Solo será un corto tiempo

-No me dejes (Dijo Misaki abrazándolo)

-Jamás

-No vayas Usui, lo resolveremos juntos

-Tengo que ir (dijo Usui limpiando las lágrimas de Misaki, su corazón se rompía lentamente al verla llorar

-No vayas (repitió Misaki tomándose de su camisa)

-Te amo Misaki, hare todo para regresar lo antes posible

Usui volvió a besar a Misaki y con el corazón roto Usui se dirigió hasta el avión conteniendo el dolor que sentía al ver a Misaki llorar sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo pero estaba decidido a no volver a dejar que nadie se metiera entre él y ella

Misaki se quedó en el aeropuerto con lágrimas corriendo de sus mejillas había algo en su corazón que le decía que esta podía ser la última vez que lo viera…

* * *

_No me maten por el poco avance en la historia pero esta vez actualizare mucho antes… y el próximo capítulo como se imaginan será uno de los climax finales_

_Esta es una idea original hecha por Jane Chaminade por favor no copien ni repitan mis ideas…_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios… sin comentarios no hay capitulo :) Y si tienen una pregunta háganlo en el grupo_

_www . Facebook . c o (quita esto y los espacios) m /groups/638533796160555/_

* * *

Comenten :)


	18. WHEN YOU'RE GONE

_Capítulo 18, listo_

_Ya por fin tenemos un poco más de acción en la historia no sé cuántos capítulos queden así que espero que disfruten cada parte del capítulo._

_Espero que los deje con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo, quería seguir escribiendo pero creo que ya es demasiado largo._

_Me he dado cuenta que la historia siempre sigue a Usui, pero hoy los seguirá a ambos_

_Perdón por la tardanza_

* * *

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

Misaki regreso del aeropuerto y se acostó en su cama, a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida ya que no había dormido nada en toda la noche… después de varias horas despertó, su celular estaba en su mano y seguía con la misma ropa…

Misaki abrió su celular para ver si había alguna llamada o un mensaje de Usui y efectivamente si había.

_"Ya estoy aquí llámame en cuanto despiertes,_

_quiero oír tu voz antes de ir con Gerald_

_Te amo, Takumi"_

Misaki marco el número de Usui tan rápido como pudo pero la llamada no llego, lo intento una y otra vez hasta que su teléfono se quedó sin batería, conecto el teléfono al cargador y se sentó a lado de la conexión

-Usui, donde estás? (Murmuro Misaki tratando de llamarle una vez más)

Después de un rato decidió mandarle un mensaje

_"Usui, donde estás?_

_No hagas nada estúpido,_

_Llámame no importa la hora_"

Misaki acostó su cabeza contra sus rodillas, realmente no sabía que hacer ahora, cada día las últimas semanas no había hecho nada más que estar con Usui, "estúpido Usui" pensó Misaki, estar cada momento del día con él la había hecho depender totalmente de él. Habían faltado a la escuela por más de una semana ya por algo a lo que los dos llamaron "problemas familiares" Misaki sabía que tenía que volver eso la haría pensar en otra cosa, pero en ese momento no quería hacer absolutamente nada, se quedó sentada en ese lugar con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas hasta que la batería de su celular estuvo recargada y decidió salir a caminar un poco.

Todo se sentía tan solo sin Usui, tantas veces en la escuela cuando le grito que no la siguiera, tantas veces que quiso un tiempo para ella sola y nunca imagino necesitarlo tanto.

Llego a la universidad y decidió entrar a hablar con los maestros, Misaki siempre le había gustado llevarse bien con ellos, después de hablar con varios maestros y con el director decidió regresar a tomar clases en la universidad, le ofrecieron por sus buenas calificaciones regresar sin ningún problema.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Japón aun con tanta gente no podía evitar sentirse sola, se preguntó si Hermione ya se rendiría con Usui, ahora que Usui estaba en Inglaterra Misaki estaba sola y Hermione podría hacerle daño, Misaki decidió regresar a la casa antes de que obscureciera al llegar a la casa vio una nota en el convertible de Usui.

**_"Mi linda Misaki, es peligroso para alguien tan linda como tu salir sola por las calles de Tokio, me pregunto si tu cara esta sonrojada en este momento ¿me extrañas? Yo te aseguro que en este momento te estoy extrañando gravemente, probablemente quieres volver a la escuela, las llaves del auto están en la cocina, úsalo todo el tiempo, no camines sola muévete en coche es más seguro ¿has comido? Aw Misaki me extraña tanto que no ha comido ¿tu cara esta roja? Como desearía ver tu cara cuando leas esto, regresare pronto lo prometo, mientras tanto te hice reservaciones en restaurantes para asegurarme de que comieras y de que no te envenenaras con tu propia comida, te llamaran para avisarte._**

**_Te amo Misaki, nunca lo dudes, cuida mucho de ti_**

**_Tu futuro esposo, Takumi Usui"_**

Misaki termino de leer la carta con la cara más roja que un tomate, y aunque quería enojarse por todo lo que Usui había dicho no pudo evitar sonreír, Usui sabía que se sentiría sola y que necesitaría el coche incluso se había preocupado por su comida, doblo la carta y entro a la casa preguntándose que más habría hecho ese alíen por ella.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En cuanto Usui llego al aeropuerto mando un mensaje a Misaki para avisarle que ya había llegado él sabía que ella iba a estar dormida no le llamo para no despertarla pero no quiso esperar a decirle algo, después se puso a hacer llamadas a varias personas para asegurarse de que ella estaría bien durante su ausencia, y asegurarse de que no se olvidara de él.

Eran las 4 de la mañana en Inglaterra Usui quería esperar a hablar con Misaki para ir al castillo tenía miedo de que Gerald le quitara su celular, camino por las calles de Inglaterra haciendo llamadas y esperando que Misaki se comunicara con él… Usui tenía el teléfono en la oreja cuando sintió como alguien lo arrebataba de él.

-Debiste haber llamado para ir por ti al aeropuerto (Dijo Gerald recibiendo el teléfono de Takumi)

-Creo que puedo llegar solo (contesto Usui no muy feliz por el robo de su celular)

-Pero así me aseguro que no hagas nada tonto (Dijo Gerald en un tono monótono)

-Lo hare si no me devuelves mi teléfono

-Ya no lo necesitaras (Dijo Gerald aventándolo a una fuente)

Usui sintió la necesidad de lanzarse por el a la fuente pero sabía que de nada serviría

-Sube (dijo Gerald señalando una limosina)

Cedric abrió la puerta y Usui subió, sabía que Gerald tenía un plan en el que Usui no volvería nunca a Japón pero Usui también tenía una oferta que Gerald no podría rechazar

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Misaki despertó con la música de una canción "la vida en rosa" pensó Misaki, camino hasta la sala y encontró la fuente de la música y aunque aún era temprano Misaki había despertado con un buen humor gracias a Usui, decidió alistarse para ir a la escuela, cuando salió de bañarse escucho el timbre sonar, cuando abrió la puerta vio a una mujer de unos cuarentaytantos con una caja en la mano.

-Su desayuno señorita Ayuzawa, firme aquí (dijo la señora extendiendo una hoja)

-Tengo que pagar? (pregunto Misaki sintiendo el delicioso aroma)

-Ya está todo pagado, solo firme aquí

Misaki firmo el papel y la comida le fue entregada

-Disfrute su desayuno (Dijo la señora antes de irse)

Misaki comió rápido su desayuno y decidió ir a la escuela, no había oído nada de Usui pero las pequeñas cosas que él había dejado para ella la hacían sentir como si él estuviera allí cuidando de ella, se preguntaba si él estaría bien, algo dentro de ella le decía que no, pero sabía que Usui la amaba y que cumpliría todas sus promesas ver todo lo que hacía por ella sin siquiera tenerlo cerca se lo confirmaba, pero seguía teniendo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

-Siéntate por favor (Ordeno Gerald haciendo una ademan a Usui)

Cuando regresaron del aeropuerto Usui fue llevado a su habitación donde lo obligaron a descansar, después lo invitaron a comer con algunas personas elegantes, Gerald estuvo ausente toda la comida, Usui se sentía enserado en una pesadilla se preguntó si así sería el resto de su vida estar con gente hipócrita y vacía, después de eso fue llevado a la oficina de Gerald

Usui se sentó en la silla reclinable enfrente del gran escritorio de Gerald

-Escuche que querías hablar conmigo lo antes posible (comento Gerald reclinándose en su silla)

-Así es (Dijo Usui en un tono solemne)

-Que es tan importante que no puede esperar después de la cena?

-No he venido aquí para socializar con la gente rica ni comer comida elegante quiero hacer un trato contigo

-Ese fue nuestro acuerdo no es así? (dijo Gerald sirviéndose una taza de te)

-Este es mi trato, hare todo lo que tú me pidas, si Misaki está a mi lado como mi esposa

-No te parece bastante egoísta? Este no es su mundo, realmente crees que alguien como ella será feliz viviendo como la esposa del heredero Walker?

-Ese no es tu problema, solo dime que es lo que quieres

-Crees que las cosas son tan fáciles? Ella no es como tú, dudo que sepa como comer en una mesa adecuadamente o si quiera controlarse así misma

-Si no la aceptas entonces porque me hiciste venir hasta aquí?

-Tu no eras el único con un plan Takumi

-Y cuál es el tuyo Gerald?

-Todo a su tiempo… hermano

-Y Misaki es parte de tu plan?

-Oh, créeme ella es el factor más importante

-Si le haces algo olvídate de que yo haga algo por ti

-No te preocupes todo está perfectamente planeado y no te dejare ir ahora que voluntariamente viniste hasta aquí

-Que harás conmigo?

-Por ahora… encerrarte en tu habitación

Takumi fue llevado por un mayordomo a su habitación donde fue encerrado con llave, no tenía idea de que hora era había dormido durante el día y el cambio de horario había afectado su noción del tiempo así que decidió acostarse y dormir un poco sin importar si eran las doce del día o las doce de la noche.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo despertó, se sentía como la mascota de Gerald pero si eso le aseguraba estar con Misaki podría vivir así el resto de su vida…

-Duermes bien Takumi? (Pregunto Gerald entrando con un celular a la habitación)

Usui se sentó acomodando su desordenado cabello con sus dedos

-Recuerdas a Hermione?

Hermione entro a la habitación con un vestido negro de tirantes que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas

-Que hace ella aquí? (pregunto Usui poniéndose de pie)

-Es parte de mi plan

-Yo no haré nada que la involucre a ella (Dijo Usui dándole la espalda a Hermione)

-Eres muy cruel Takumi (dijo Gerald entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama) Hermione fue seleccionada por mi entre muchas otras chicas, su tamaño, peso e inclusive su espíritu es igual al de Ayuzawa Misaki, quiero que tú también seas feliz como puedes ver, pero a diferencia de Ayuzawa Hermione sabe cuándo hablar y cuando no, sabe cómo actuar en sociedad, como convencer a alguien para que invierta en nuestra empresa lo único que no sabe hacer es que tú te enamores de ella…

Hermione entro a la habitación y tomo el teléfono que Gerald tenía en la mano parecía que los dos tenían planeado algo y querían saborear hasta el último trago de su victoria

-Te dije que llegaríamos a un acuerdo el cual nos agradara a ambos no es asi?

-Que es lo que quieres? (pregunto Usui tratando de entender)

-Lo que quiero es que seas el heredero Walker que te cases con Hermione y que te olvides de Misaki

-Y cómo es que eso me agradara a mí?

-Aun no término, si aceptas Misaki será feliz en Japón, me encargare de que nunca le falte nada a ella o a su familia.

-Y si me niego (Pregunto Usui mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta)

-Te encerrare aquí hasta que aceptes ya que veras lo infeliz que tu novia puede ser conmigo en su contra

-No le puedes hacer nada, ya me encargado de eso, tu eres inglés y ella japonesa, si la tocas terminaras en la cárcel.

-Entonces tendremos que traerla no es así Hermione (pregunto Gerald mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa)

-No pueden traerla a la fuerza

-Quien dijo que usaríamos la fuerza? (pregunto Hermione) sé que Igarashi Tora está enamorado de ella (dijo volteando a ver a Gerald) él la traerá si se lo pido y aún más si le prometo que se casara con ella

-Ella no se casaría con el (contesto Takumi con fuerza aunque por dentro tenía miedo de que fuera posible)

-Lo hará si tú ya estas casado o si cree que si no lo hace estarás en peligro (Contesto Gerald)

Era como si Hermione y Gerald estuvieran planeando toda una vida de miseria para Usui en ese momento, ambos tenían una sonrisa triunfadora después de dejar a Usui entre la espada y la pared.

-Que dices Takumi, podemos evitarnos esto, solo acepta casarte con Hermione y hoy mismo todos nuestros problemas se resolverán

Usui sabía que si se negaba estaría no solo el sino también Misaki en una situación peligrosa… ellos tenían razón Misaki no pertenecía a ese mundo, ella jamás sería feliz allí y ella probablemente lo odiaría si él se negaba y ella fuera obligada a casarse con alguien que no ama, pero ella siempre dice que lo odia no?

Usui miro a Gerald con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Nunca me casare con nadie que no sea Ayusawa Misaki (dijo sin titubear)

La cara de Gerald se transformó completamente en puro enojo, se puso de pie y llamo a su secretaria

-Comunícame con Igarashi Tora (Ordeno Gerald)

-No es necesario, yo lo hare (Dijo Hermione tomando el teléfono)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki comenzaba a preocuparse por Usui, si las cosas estuvieran saliendo bien él ya le hubiera llamado, Misaki trato de distraerse haciendo tarea pero parecía que cada cosa que hacia le recordaba a él. "Tal vez si voy a Inglaterra como la última vez" pensó Misaki, pero no tenía dinero y nadie a quien pedírselo

Camino hasta su cuarto para dormir, pero cuando paso por el cuarto de Usui no pudo evitar detenerse, en su habitación solo había un colchón con una manta arrugada enzima y una foto de ella y el juntos, Misaki se recostó en el colchón recordando cuando le había pedido que se casara con él, alzo su mano para ver su anillo, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, nunca en toda su vida imagino estar enamorada de alguien, preocuparse por verse bien, tratar de ser linda de vez en cuando había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que conoció a Usui, en su muñeca izquierda también estaba la pulsera que Usui le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, Misaki lo acerco a su rostro y le dio cuerda al dije, la vida en rosa comenzó a sonar en un tono dulce…

-Tu eres para mí y yo para ti (leyó Misaki en su dije)

Misaki recostó su cabeza contra la almohada de Usui, mientras se arrullaba con la música, la cama olía exactamente como Usui.

-Misaki Usui (susurro Misaki para sí)

.

* * *

.

El siguiente día trascurrió normal para Misaki, no podía evitar sonreír cada que encontraba una nota o un detalle que Usui había dejado y sobretodo no podía evitar extrañarlo cada vez más.

Mientras Misaki manejaba de regreso de la escuela vio a alguien esperando por ella afuera de la casa, parecía ser un hombre con un traje, un poco más cerca pudo ver una cabellera rubio, su emoción desapareció tan rápido como llego al darse cuenta que se trataba de Igarashi Tora no de Usui

-Que haces aquí? (Pregunto Misaki sorprendida)

-Un "es un placer verte por aquí" habría estado mejor (contesto Tora)

-Lo siento, quieres pasar (pregunto Misaki con una sonrisa)

-Me encantaría

…

-Es una casa muy bonita (admiro Tora cuando entro)

-Usui la decoro, si lo hubiera hecho yo no habría tantas cosas tan caras

-Ambos viven aquí?

-No dormimos juntos (Dijo Misaki rápidamente con una cara roja)

Antes de que Tora pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó, Misaki supo de quien se trataba antes de abrir la puerta, al abrirla había un hombre con ramo de rosas rojas y una bandeja con comida

-El señor Usui Takumi manda esto para usted señorita

-Gracias (contesto Misaki quien ya se había acostumbrado a recibir comida gratis, tomo rápidamente las rosas y la comida y cerró la puerta)

Inhalo el olor de las hermosa rosas, todo el día solo esperaba el momento en el que recibiera algo de Usui.

-Me imagino que Usui lo mando antes de irse (comento Tora saliendo a ver las flores)

-Así es (dijo Misaki sin dejar de ver las flores)

-Igarashi (pregunto Misaki por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos) te quedas a comer? Siempre es demasiada comida para mí

-Si tu no me invitabas yo iba a hacerlo

-Entonces te quedaras?

-Sería un placer…

* * *

_Me pregunto que se están imaginando que va a pasar, me pregunto si piensan que la historia está muy repetida o es muy obvia, me pregunto si alguien lee esto, díganme que es lo que piensan en los comentarios_

_Ya casi se acaba esta historia gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me animan asi seguir escribiendo así que no dejen de comentar y darme ánimos_

_Creen que debería hacer otra historia cuando acabe esta? Si creen que si díganme en los comentarios, no sé si seguir escribiendo ahora que el manga acabara_

_Si quieren pueden agregarme en Facebook o unirse al grupo, los links están en mi perfil y lean mi otra historia Daikazoku_

_Link del grupo_

_www . Facebook . c o (quita esto y los espacios) m /groups/638533796160555/_

* * *

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

**Always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lying on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
I'm here forever  
I know we were  
Oh oh oh oh oh

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

* * *

Comenten :)

\/

\/

\/


	19. You raise me up

_Después de muchos capítulos sin nada de acción ahora si tenemos el clímax del clímax para los siguientes capítulos, gracias por seguir esta rara historia hasta aquí y gracias por sus comentarios espero llegar a los 200 _

_Me he dado cuenta que soy muy mala poniendo títulos así que este capítulo tiene el nombre de una de mis canciones favoritas_

_Disfuten_

* * *

**You raise me up**

La mesa en la casa estaba decorada con un mantel blanco con encaje en los bordes, en el centro había un candelero con dos velas guinda apagadas, Misaki puso la comida que había llegado junto con una ensalada que tenía en el refrigerador y la puso sobre la mesa, cuando todo estuvo listo Misaki y Tora se sentaron a la mesa.

Tora abrió la boca pensando en que decir para aligerar el ambiente de silencio que se había creado.

-La comida esta deliciosa (Dijo Tora lamentándose de que fuera lo único que se le ocurriera)

-Sí, sabe casi como la de Usui…

Aunque Misaki tratara no podía sacar a Usui de sus pensamientos ni siquiera un minuto, quería saber de él, quería tenerlo cerca...

-Así que la comida es gracias a él (comento Tora)

-Si… con todo esto, la comida, la casa, la música y los pequeños detalles ciento como si su presencia estuviera aquí, todo es justo como él lo haría (Respondió Misaki con una sonrisa triste que Tora no paso desapercibida)

-Pero no es suficiente verdad?

-No, no lo es, no quiero solo sentir su presencia quiero tenerla (Admitió Misaki picando su comida con el tenedor)

Tora sonrió preguntándose que tenia de especial ese Usui que podía hacer a Misaki cambiar de ánimo tan rápido.

-Recuerdas en la prueba de mayordomos cuando te disfrazaste de hombre? (Pregunto Tora cambiando el tema)

-Lo sabias (Dijo Misaki con grandes ojos)

-Hay que ser tan tonto como tú para no notarlo (Contesto Tora con una sonrisa arrogante)

-Y porque me dejaste hacerlo entonces?

-Porque era divertido, quería ver hasta donde podías llegar para conseguir tu objetivo

-Solo te diviertes conmigo…

-Así era, me pareciste bastante interesante desde la primera vez que te vi y mi interés por ti siguió aumentando hasta que se convirtió en algo más…

-Qué clase de interés? Solo piensas en tu propia diversión y en tu propio placer (Dijo Misaki con disgusto)

-No es así, te he dicho repetidas veces lo que realmente pienso y siento por ti, pero no puedo hacer nada mientras Usui este aun en medio.

-En medio? A que te refieres

Tora saco de su saco una carta o más bien una invitación y la puso sobre la mesa

Misaki la tomo y la abrió

-L-la boda de Usui (tartamudeo Misaki)

-Lo tenían todo planeado incluso las invitaciones (le aseguro Tora)

-Cómo? Usui… el no…

-Aceptaría? Él fue el que decidió ir a Inglaterra

-Él dijo que lo resolvería todo

-A ti te parece que todo está resuelto? Todo lo que sé es que el contrato para heredarlo todo está hecho y Hermione esta lista para casarse lo antes posible

-Usui el… no me dejaría (dijo Misaki evitando la mirada de Tora)

-No parece que piense volver, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Misaki bajo la mirada tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir pero Misaki no quería que Tora la viera llorar, aunque Tora examino meticulosamente cada reacción de Misaki desde las lágrimas en sus ojos hasta la sonrisa al recibir las flores de Usui.

-Puedo preguntar algo (pregunto Tora rompiendo el silencio) Si tú supieras que Usui te dejo por su voluntad para irse a Inglaterra y casarse con Hermione, lo seguirías amando?

-A que te refieres? Yo conozco a Usui él no se iría a Inglaterra el… (Respondió Misaki poniéndose de pie)

-Te ama? (Completo Tora)

-Y tú lo amas? (pregunto Tora acercándose a ella)

-LO amo (le aseguro Misaki mirándolo)

-Aunque él no te amé a ti?

-Aunque parezca que no es así, no lo creeré hasta…

-Hasta que lo escuches de él (completo nuevamente Tora)

Misaki lo miro sorprendida y luego asintió con la cabeza, Usui le aseguro muchas veces que la amaba y no pensaría de otra manera a menos que el mismo se lo dijera

-Piensas que Usui es el único que te conoce pero no es así, yo sé mucho de ti Misaki (dijo Tora acercándose aún más a ella) siempre estoy observándote…

Tora respiro profundo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Yo puedo llevarte a Inglaterra

-Que? Porque arias eso?

-Porque quiero estrenar mi nuevo jet (Dijo Tora volviendo a su sonrisa burlona)

-Para que iría a Inglaterra? (Pregunto Misaki, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a Usui y hacerlo regresar como la última vez)

-Porque quieres ir (Dijo Tora leyendo los pensamientos de Misaki) porque quieres ver a Usui con tus propios ojos y comprobar que te ama

-Pero… porque me llevarías hasta alla?

-Ya te lo dije

-No es eso, podrías ir a cualquier parte del mundo, porque Inglaterra, porque a mí?

-Tal vez quiero que confíes en mí, tal vez quiero estar contigo (Dijo Tora tomando la mano de Misaki)

-Q-que…

-Aunque si no quieres ir a Inglaterra podemos ir a Hawaii o México tampoco me molestaría

-Qué?

-Todos tenemos motivos ocultos y puedo decirte que Usui no mi razón para ir contigo (dijo enfatizando la palabra "contigo")

La cara de Misaki se puso roja sintiendo la cercanía de Tora y pensando en sus palabras

-Entonces… Quieres ir a Inglaterra o no? No quieres ver a Usui?

-Si quiero (susurro Misaki)

-Bien entonces saldremos mañana en la mañana yo pasare por ti, ahora sigamos comiendo (dijo Tora sentándose de nuevo en la mesa y partiendo su filete)

.

* * *

.

A las 6:00 de la mañana Tora toco a la puerta de Misaki, espero unos minutos y al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar, después de otros minutos Misaki abrió la puerta aun llevaba puesta su pijama y su cabello era un desorden

-Lo siento estaba dormida (confeso Misaki invitándolo a pasar)

-Que no tienes despertador, dije que pasaría por ti en la mañana

-Usui, siempre me despierta (confeso Misaki) no tengo despertador

-Pareces una niña de 5 años con ese pijama y teniendo que despertarte (dijo Tora arrogantemente cambiando el tema de Usui)

-Siéntete como en tu casa iré a bañarme (Dijo Misaki cuando llegaron a la sala)

Misaki corrió hacia su habitación mientras Tora caminaba hacia la cocina

-Así que así se siente eh…(Susurro Tora para sí)

_Así se siente despertar y estar con la persona que amas eh Usui_, Tora decidió preparar el desayuno para él y para Misaki con las cosas que había en el refrigerador

_"En toda mi vida nunca había tenido envidia de nadie, siempre supe que era mejor que cualquiera en todos los aspectos, hasta hoy"_ pensó Tora, como desearía ser él que recibiera a Misaki cada mañana con una sonrisa, que fuera por el por quien Misaki cruzara el mundo solo para estar junto a él, todas las chicas que había conocido solo se interesaban en lo que podrían recibir de él, ninguna era como Misaki, si tenía la oportunidad de estar con Misaki no la desperdiciaría

Misaki salió de bañarse con un pantalón flojo una camiseta con encaje blanco y suéter enzima.

-Debo hacer maletas? (pregunto Misaki entrando a la cocina)

-Puedes llevar lo indispensable si necesitas algo yo lo comprare

-No tenías por qué hacer el desayuno, llegara en un momento (Le dijo Misaki con una sonrisa)

-Pues si llega alguien lo golpeare, no desperdiciare 1 hora cocinando para que alguien me quite mi trabajo

-Tal vez sea mejor si yo abro la puerta (Comento Misaki dirigiéndose a hacer su maleta)

.

* * *

.

Cuando ambos terminaron su desayuno limpiaron juntos la cocina, Tora no era tan ordenado o perfeccionista como Usui pero su comida podría competir con un restaurant de prestigio

-Nos iremos en eso? (Pregunto Misaki viendo la motocicleta estacionada afuera de la casa)

-A menos que quieras ir caminando… si

-Okay (Dijo Misaki lentamente acercándose a ella)

-Ponte esto (dijo Tora lanzando un casco)

Tora se subió a la moto e hizo un ademan a Misaki de que se subiera, Misaki lo miro e incómodamente se subió evitando tocar a Tora

Tora arranco la motocicleta y acelero rápidamente haciendo que Misaki se aferrara a él…

-Idiota, casi me tiras (grito Misaki)

-Idiota, sujétate fuerte (respondió Tora riendo)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Usui se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto podría perder a Misaki para siempre, pero casarse de una vez con Hermione no serviría de nada era mejor atrasarlo lo más posible.

Usui estaba tomando el desayuno en el elegante comedor del castillo, era el único sentado en una inmensa mesa, solo estaba él y una maid que no paraba de coquetear con él, normalmente Usui hubiera sido indiferente con ella, pero no podía evitar ser amable, no era que aceptara a la chica sino que vestida así no hacía más que recordarle a Misaki, a quien no podía ni quería sacar de su mente

-Takumi (Dijo Hermione entrando al comedor con una sonrisa que Usui le pareció más falsa que sus rizos)

Usui no contesto y continúo comiendo su desayuno inglés, Hermione se sentó enfrente de él y ordeno a la maid que trajera lo mismo de desayunar

-Anoche hable con mi primo (Comento Hermione)

Usui quiso hacer caso omiso pero no pudo evitar mostrar interés

-Me dijo que ha pasado un buen tiempo con su futura esposa

-Futura esposa? (La exclamación le salió a Usui de la boca antes de que pudiera notarlo, se estaba refiriendo a Misaki? Cuanto tiempo habían estado juntos?)

-Oh, te lo había dicho no es así, la única razón por la que Tora está ayudando es por ella, sacándote de su camino nada impide que este junto a ella.

Usui conocía a Misaki demasiado bien como para pensar que ella caería fácilmente por Tora, si tan solo por el tardo casi un año en ganar su confianza…

-Ellos dos deben venir el camino (La voz de Hermione saco a Usui de sus pensamientos)

Probablemente estaba siendo egoísta o hasta tonto pero Usui no podía evitar sentir alegría al pensar que pronto vería a Misaki, solo quería tenerla cerca y abrazarla nuevamente, haría hasta lo imposible por no dejar que nadie los separara.

-Misaki me ama a mí, jamás amaría a alguien más solo porque yo no estoy, ella no se rinde con facilidad

-Los hombre son unos idiotas (comento Hermione con una sonrisa) las personas dicen que son las mujeres las que se enamoran con facilidad, pero no hay nadie más tonto que un hombre realmente enamorado, tan solo vete a ti y a mi primo, son tan fáciles de manipular, tu podrías tener fama y dinero y sigues pensando en esa chica.

Usui no contesto, seguía pensando en que pronto llegaría Misaki, si ella estaba allí él podría hacer cualquier cosa

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Misaki se quedó dormida en cuanto el jet despego, Tora no pudo evitar mirarla, deseaba que Misaki lo amara tanto como a Usui, pero sabía que Usui la tenía completamente enamorada, tenía que ganarse su confianza primero y sin Usui con ella lentamente caería por él. Tora movió la cabeza de Misaki para que se recargara en su hombro, no pudo imaginar cómo sería vivir con ella el resto de su vida, _después de la boda de Usui y Hermione ella va a estar destrozada _pensó Tora y el estaría allí para apoyarla y mostrarte que realmente le importa

.

* * *

.

El jet se estaciono en el campo de aterrizaje del castillo, Tora se movió para que Misaki se despertara, al ver Misaki que había dormido sobre el hombro de Tora sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y se levantó rápidamente

-Estamos aquí (Anuncio Tora con tono indiferente)

Antes de que Tora bajara del avión Misaki lo detuvo tomando su mano, el corazón de Tora casi se sale al sentirlo pero la calma regreso pronto y voleo a ver a Misaki quien tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo (tartamudeo Misaki) solo quiero darte las gracias, es la segunda vez que me traes hasta aquí y yo no sé cómo pagártelo, yo…

-Tal vez decida cobrarte con otro beso (Interrumpió Tora jalando la mano de Misaki hasta que sus caras casi se tocaron)

.

* * *

.

Usui miro desde la ventana de su cuarto aterrizar el avión, miro esperando ver salir a Misaki, quería verla la espera le parecía eterna, después de unos minutos la vio salir, su cara tenía un lindo sonrojo, Usui sonrió al verla pero su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de que él no era la causa de su sonrojo, Tora y ella estaban tomados de la mano, Usui quería romper la ventana y correr hasta ella pero después del cristal había barrotes los cuales eran casi imposibles de romper.

Misaki y Tora fueron dirigidos al gran salón donde Gerald estaba esperando por ellos

-Ayuzawa e Igarashi, bienvenidos (Dijo Gerald amablemente) los estábamos esperando

-Esperando? (Pregunto Misaki a Tora)

-No esperabas escabullirte vestida de maid o sí? (Respondió Tora en tono de burla)

-Esperando para qué? (Volvió a preguntar Misaki ahora a Gerald)

-Para la boda claro (contesto Gerald) no te lo dijo Igarashi?

-B-boda?

-Ven conmigo te mostrare tu habitación (Dijo Gerald tomando del brazo a Misaki y jalándola)

-Espera (Exclamo Tora tomando su otro brazo) a donde la llevas?

-Gracias por tu ayuda Igarashi ya puedes irte

-Ayuda? (pregunto Misaki)

-Para que la quieres? (pregunto Tora perdiendo su elegante tono)

Cedric llego antes de que Tora acabara la pregunta y lo arrastro hasta otra habitación…

-A donde me llevas (pregunto Misaki zafándose del brazo de Gerald)

-No quieres ver a Usui? (Pregunto Gerald sabiendo que Misaki podía llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que el)

-Donde esta?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gerald al ver lo fácil que era manipular a alguien como ella.

-Sígueme (Dijo haciendo un ademan)

Siguieron caminando por pasillo el cual se hacía cada vez más angosto subieron unas escaleras, Misaki trataba de memorizar cada pasillo al que entraban, pero no tardo mucho para darse cuenta que estaba completamente perdida, llegaron a una puerta, Misaki supuso que era la habitación de Usui ya que era una puerta fuerte con una cerradura irrompible. Misaki se detuvo en la puerta esperando que fuera abierta y viera a la persona que tanto deseaba pero en vez de eso llegaron dos hombres mucho más fuertes que ella y la alzaron

-Suéltenme (grito Misaki)

-Eso es (dijo Gerald alzando su barbilla) grita, Usui debe estar dormido

Gerald alzo la mano y golpeo la cara de Misaki, haciendo que volviera a gritar, mientras que Usui escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la puerta…

* * *

_Que les parece? Mientras lo leen escuchen You Raise Me Up por Josh Groban, si quieren la traducción pueden preguntarme por Facebook agréguenme o en el grupo._

_Dejen sus comentarios por favor y sobre todo díganme si quieren que escriba otra historia cuando acabe esta, la leerían?_

_Dejen sus comentarios :)_

**_Jane Chaminade_** (búsquenme en Facebook)

* * *

No se vayan sin comentar :)


	20. Preparativos para la boda

_Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero he tenido mucho que hacer con la escuela y otras cosas, ya quedan pocos capítulos así que no se pierdan nada y no olviden comentar para decirme si quieren seguir leyendo_

_Ya se habrán dado cuenta que soy pésima poniendo títulos, de hecho después de ponerle de título "siempre juntos" a mi fanfic pensé que nombre tan ñoño pero ya se lo deje, también el resumen es pésimo, a veces me sorprendo de que haya tantos leyendo mi historia, quiero hacer otro para recuperar mi honor pero aun lo estoy pensando_

* * *

_._

* * *

**Preparativos para la boda**

-Suéltenla (ordeno Gerald)

El rostro de Misaki sangraba pero seguía fuerte con una expresión inmutable, después del primer grito, no había hecho ruido haciendo que Gerald se molestara

-Abran la puerta

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y Misaki giro para evitar que Usui la viera, sabía que el accedería a cualquier cosa a cambio de su seguridad.

-Misaki? (Usui grito desde atrás)

Misaki siguió evitando su mirada, su cabello cubría sus ojos y dos hombres fuertes la sujetaban evitando que sus pies tocaran el piso, Usui solo podía ver su espalda y nuca.

-No le hagan daño (Volvió a gritar Usui tratando de zafarse de tres hombres que esposaban sus manos)

-Demasiada tarde, pero toda vía puedes evitar que sufra más daño (Dijo Gerald mientras tomaba el rostro de Misaki y lo mostraba a Usui)

Al ver la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Usui, Misaki sonrió, quería asegurarle que estaba bien que podría aguantar mucho más pero la expresión de Usui se seguía llenando de dolor y miedo "Tan mal me veo?" pensó Misaki

-Estoy bien Usui (Grito Misaki pero fue silenciada por la mano de Gerald)

El golpe emitió un ¡Classs! Por toda la habitación haciendo que quedara un silencio seco

-Ahora que la tenemos aquí, te volveré a dar tus opciones hermano (dijo Gerald con diplomacia) si aceptas casarte con Hermione, Misaki regresa a Japón sana y salva y me encargare de pagar todas sus deudas y de asegurarle un buen futuro…

Misaki miro a Usui y negó con la cabeza

-Si te niegas (siguió Gerald tomando el cabello de Misaki) que debería hacer? Creo que conservare a esta linda en mi habitación para asegurarme de que no vaya a ninguna parte por el resto de su vida

-No aceptes Usui (Murmuro Misaki con voz débil)

-Cierra la boca (grito Gerald golpeándola en el estómago)

-Ya me canse Takumi, porque te sigues negando?

-Yo… (Tartamudeo Usui, esta era la primera vez que Misaki lo veía tan quebrantado) amo a Misaki (Aseguro Usui)

-Si realmente la amas deja que vuelva a Japón con su familia, no quiero hacerle daño Takumi solo quiero hacer lo mejor para todos

-Yo también quiero proteger lo que amo (contesto Usui con más seguridad)

La cara de Gerald se llenó aún mas de enojo, tomo la cara de Misaki entre sus manos y saco una pistola de su saco

-No! (Grito Usui) hare lo que quieras

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Gerald

-En verdad crees que soy tan malo como para matar a alguien? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para Inglaterra, pero Hermione estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa por ser tu esposa

-Que es lo que quieres decir? (pregunto Usui)

Usui miraba hacia el piso, parecía que cada parte de él se había rendido, pero Misaki sabía que Usui no era un hombre de palabras sino de acciones

-El padre de Hermone y yo tenemos un trato el cual involucra muchos millones y muchas propiedades y no solo eso también te involucra a ti

-Ahora Hermione te controla? (Pregunto Usui en tono burlón)

Volver a ver esa cara en Usui le recordó a Misaki que se trataba de un alienígena extraterrestre con quien estaban tratando, Usui miro a Misaki y ella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su boca que desapareció en un instante, acaso tenía un plan? Porque Usui seguía haciendo preguntas? _"Ganar tiempo" _Concluyo Misaki no sabía para que o como pero ella ayudaría a eso

-Nadie me controla (contesto Gerald molesto) Hermione es la pieza clave en mis planes con ella llegaras a ser el líder que deseo, lo hago todo por tu bien

-Mi bien? (Cuestiono Usui) estas lastimando a la única persona que amo y crees que eso es por mi bien?

-Ahora no lo entiendes pero me lo agradecerás algún día

-Agradecértelo? (Volvió a preguntar Usui) yo jamás seré feliz y piensas que te lo agradeceré?

-Es suficiente (grito Gerald) decide de una vez, la vida de… la única persona a la que amas o… no hay otra opción la mato y te casas con Hermione sabiendo que por tu culpa ella murió o te casas y haces tú último gesto de amor permitiéndole vivir feliz.

-Si la matas ya no me queda razón para vivir, si algo le pasa a ella olvídate de mi

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gerald, pronto se convirtió en una pequeña risita hasta que se volvió una carcajada

-Eres tan fácil de manipular (dijo entre risas)

Gerald alzo su mano con la pistola y golpeo el estómago de Misaki.

-Tienes razón por que matarla puedo amenazarte el resto de tu vida con su existencia, ella puede ser… un lindo juguete por las noches (Dijo mientras se agachaba para tocar a Misaki que estaba en el suelo)

-No me toques (Grito Misaki sacando su aura demoniaca mientras alejaba la mano de Gerald)

Gerald volvió a reír ante su acción

-Tal vez necesitemos amarrarte también (Murmuro Gerald seductoramente)

-Espósenla (Ordeno) y llévenla a mi habitación, tal vez Takumi necesita un tiempo para pensar

-Alto (Grito Takumi antes de que pudieran poner sus manos sobre Misaki)

-Si me caso con Hermione promete que nunca tocaras a Misaki ni te acercaras a ella, no aras nada que pueda causarle daño ni a ella ni a su familia

-Te lo he dicho, si haces lo que te digo solo será felicidad para ella

Usui respiro profundamente antes de decir

-Bien

-Perdón? (cuestiono Gerald)

-Me casare con Hermione pero Misaki se queda conmigo hasta la boda

-No está bien engañar a tu prometida, pero no me importa siempre y cuando te cases con ella.

-Desamárrenlos y déjenlos solos, Takumi… la boda es mañana.

Dos hombres los des esposaron con cuidado, Usui se puso de pie tan pronto estuvo libre

-hey hermano (Llamo Usui)

En el momento que Gerald volteo Usui lo recibió con un golpe que lo mando directo a suelo.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacerle daño a Misaki (Advirtió Usui)

-Señor? (pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas ayudando a Gerald a levantarse) quiere que hagamos algo?

-Déjenlo (dijo Gerald acomodando su mandíbula) me lo merecía

Todos salieron rápido y cerraron la puerta con llave, Usui corrió hacia Misaki y arrodillo junto a ella, ella le dio una débil sonrisa, Usui sonrió también pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a Misaki con fuerza

-Lo siento tanto (Dijo Usui con lágrimas)

-No tienes nada de que lamentarte (susurro Misaki pasando sus manos por la rubia cabellera)

-Te han hecho daño (siguió Usui)

-Lo volvería a vivir si eso me da un momento más contigo (Dijo Misaki alejándose con una cara sonrojada)

Al ver la cara de Usui llena de lágrimas y dolor sus ojos se cubrieron de agua también

-Yo… pensé que estaríamos siempre juntos (sollozo Misaki) pero todo está bien Usui, el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido el más feliz de mi vida

-Hey! (Exclamo Usui tiernamente limpiando la primer lagrima que corrió por la mejilla de Misaki) solo yo puedo llorar tu eres la kaichou demoniaca

Misaki sonrió ante su chiste pero su dolor regreso pronto

-Aún no se acaba (le recordó Usui entrelazando sus manos con las de Misaki) acaso crees que hay algo que no pueda hacer?

-Tienes un plan? (pregunto Misaki recobrando la esperanza)

-No (contesto secamente Usui)

-eh? (fue todo lo que Misaki pudo decir)

- Pero se me ocurrirá algo y si tú estás conmigo podre hacer cualquier cosa, te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos no es así?

-Como si quisiera estar siempre contigo (exclamo Misaki mirando hacia otro lado)

-No acabas de decir que nunca habías sido tan feliz como conmigo?

-Yo no dije eso (Negó Misaki haciendo reír a Usui)

-cómo puedes reírte? (Pregunto Misaki con un rostro sonrojado)

-Cómo puedes ser tan linda? (Pregunto Usui juntando su frente con la de Misaki)

-pero… ya has aceptado (Dijo Misaki cambiando el tema) no puedes evitar casarte con Hermione.

-Pero siempre existe el divorcio

-Pero que pasara con Hermione y Gerald?

-No me casare con Hermine (le aseguro Usui haciendo algo que quería hacer desde que tomo el avión a Inglaterra… besarla)

-No puedes evitarlo (Cuestiono Misaki)

-Si es que eso pasa (Dijo Usui dándole un pequeño beso en la boca) me divorciare con ella por infidelidad

-Serás infiel? (Se burló Misaki)

-Jamás seria infiel, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para una (dijo Usui entre besos)

-No sé si quiero casarme con un hombre divorciado

-Que cruel eres Ayuzawa

-No te cases con ella (le suplico Misaki alejándose de él)

-Hare lo imposible por ti y aunque falle, jamás te dejare

-No fallaras (le aseguro Misaki poniendo su dedo sobre su boca)

-Te amo Misaki

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Misaki, esa era la razón por la que había viajado tantos kilómetros, quería oír a Usui decir eso

-Lo sé (respondió Misaki con ternura)

-Te vuelves cada día más linda (admiro Usui)

-Nunca dejaras de burlarte de mí?

-No me estaba burlando

-Entonces porque tienes esa sonrisa en la boca?

-No puedo evitarlo eres demasiado linda

-uh, cállate

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Todo resuelto (Anuncio Gerald a Hermione) la boda es mañana. Te advierto que tendrás que seguir mis órdenes por el resto de tu vida

-De todos modos ya no te queda mucha vida

-Harás lo mejor para Inglaterra?

-Mientras pueda… lo hare

-La boda está casi lista

-Bien (Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa) llamare a Tora

-Para que? (pergunto Gerald con asombro)

-Para que se lleve a esa chica de aquí, ya no la necesitamos

-Puedo preguntar (prosiguió Gerald) porque es que deseas tanto casarte con mi hermano?

-Durante toda mi vida he aprendido a luchar por lo que quiero hasta el fin, pero me he dado cuenta que intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas no lo es todo, necesitas dinero, necesitas poder… y es lo que voy a obtener cuando me case con el

-Y crees que serás feliz con eso? (pregunto Tora entrando a la habitación)

-Oh, Tora de ti estábamos hablando… tu que sabes de lo que es felicidad? (cuestiono Hermione) mañana conseguiré lo que he deseado toda mi vida, tal vez el dinero no compra la felicidad pero prefiero ser infeliz con dinero y poder que pobre y sola

-Y qué tal si Takumi decide divorciarse de ti? (Pregunto Tora)

Los ojos de Hermione y los de Gerald se abrieron al mismo tiempo

-No lo hará (Exclamo rápidamente Gerald)

-Y que si Misaki ya está casada? (Pregunto Hermione para sí misma)

-Con quién? (Pregunto Tora)

-Contigo (contesto Hermione)

-Jamás me perdonaría si me caso con ella por la fuerza (dijo Tora estirando su cuello)

-Yo me encargare de eso (respondió Hermione) tu solo serás una víctima mía, los obligare a casarse a ambos y tu tendrás el resto de tu vida para enamorarla

-Pero qué tal si Usui se mete en el camino? Ella dudaría al verlo

-Yo me encargare de que nadie los moleste nunca

-Yo elegiré todo sobre mi vida con ella (Advirtió Tora aceptando la propuesta)

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Quiero que vayamos de luna de miel a un lugar tranquilo, ella estará destrozada después de la boda de Usui

-Yo misma pagare el viaje más romántico y tranquilo de tu vida, tenemos un trato?

-No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida después de eso y tenemos un trato

-Tu vida no me interesa (dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación) tengo muchas cosas que arreglar

-Realmente te casaras con esa chica? (pregunto Gerald que hasta ahora había permanecido neutral)

-Esta vez no perderé (respondió Tora saliendo detrás de Hermione)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-Te puedes levantar? (Pregunto Usui poniendo su mano en la cintura de Misaki)

-Solo fueron unos pequeños golpes, nada de que estar preocupado (le aseguro Misaki)

-te vez terrible (Dijo Usui poniendo acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja)

-Gracias, a las chicas nos encanta que nos digan eso

-Perdón Misaki (Dijo Usui con una mirada triste)

-Tú no tuviste nada que ver Usui deja de disculparte

Usui se puso de pie y cargo a Misaki con delicadeza hasta la cama

-Te dije que podía pararme

-Te tardaste mucho

-Es porque no dejabas de hablar

-Lastima (Dijo Usui dándole un beso en la frente) creo que hay un botiquín por aquí

-Estoy bien Usui, me pasa seguido últimamente (tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió)

Usui que estaba en el baño no respondió nada y aunque no podía verlo Misaki estaba segura que tenía una cara de dolor, se sentía culpable de todo el daño que ella había sufrido hasta ahora.

-Ha sido culpa mía (continuo Misaki) todas las veces que me han lastimado han sido por mi culpa

Usui salió del baño con una gaza en su mano y una expresión seria, se sentó a lado de Misaki y comenzó a limpiar su ceja sangrante

-Usui… (Susurro Misaki al ver que Usui no decía nada)

-Misaki (Interrumpió Usui antes que pudiera decir otra cosa) prometo que no volveré a dejar que nadie te haga daño nunca mas

-Takumi (Murmuro Misaki poniendo su mano sobre la de Usui) no quiero que me prometas que no me harán daño, promete que estarás siempre a mi lado.

-Solo si lo dices otra vez…

-Qué?

-Mi nombre dilo otra vez

-Takumi (susurro Misaki) Takumi, te amo

-También te amo Misaki (Respondió Usui con una sonrisa) prometo que estaré contigo y cuidare de ti el resto de mi vida

-Yo también cuidare de ti, no dejare que te alejen de mi…

.

* * *

.

-Tengo que ver tu estomago (dijo Usui)

-No dejare que levantes mi blusa pervertido

Misaki y Usui llevaban horas conversando hasta que Usui recordó una herida que no había revisado la que Gerald le dio a Misaki en el estomago

-Qué tal si rompió algo interno (pregunto Usui)

-Si es así no lo podrás ver viendo debajo de mi ropa

-Quiero ver donde fue el golpe

-Fue aquí (dijo Misaki señalando su abdomen) no es hora de dormir?

-Estas cansada? (Pregunto Usui)

-Si quiero dormir y tú también lo necesitas, mañana es tu boda

-Ugg (gruño Usui)

-Uggrrr (gruño Misaki con el)

-Bien (Dijo Usui levantándose de la cama) te ayudare a ir al baño, quieres que te de un baño?

-Sierra la boca pervertido, puedo alistarme sola, tienes ropa para dormir?

-En el baño debe haber todo lo que necesitas

-Gracias (dijo Misaki poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño)

.

* * *

.

Misaki estaba profundamente dormida a lado de Usui, no había podido dormir bien en días pero por fin se sentía cómoda nuevamente, Usui seguía despierto a lado de ella acariciando su cabello, cuando estuvo seguro que Misaki estaba profundamente dormida levanto las cobijas y alzo su playera para ver su abdomen, había una gran marca morada que fue dejada por la pistola, debía dolerle mucho

-Yo cuidare de ti (susurro Usui volviéndola a tapar)

Se sentía culpable al no poder nada para asegurarse de que el golpe solo fuera externo pero cuidaría de Misaki para que nadie le hiciera más daño

Usui abrazo a Misaki con brazos y piernas y cerro sus ojos apreciando el olor de su querida Misaki, Desearía quedar dormido a lado de Misaki pero la idea de casare con Hermione lo seguía atormentando, todo indicaba que no había forma de librarse de esa boda

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

En otra habitación a unos cuantos pasillos de allí había otra chica que no podía dormir pensando en que alguien podría arruinar sus planes, después de meditar un rato tomo su teléfono y marco a su abogado…

-James… habla Hermione

-Hermione (Sonó desde el otro lado de la línea) que es tan importante para que me despiertes a la una de la mañana?

-Mañana me caso

-En hora buena querida pero podrías haberme invitado en la mañana

-No hablo para invitarte, como puedo hacer para que él no pueda divorciarse de mí el resto de nuestra vida?

* * *

.

* * *

_¿Qué creen que va a pasar? Tengo el final pensado desde que escribí el primer capítulo pero ahora lo estoy dudando, aunque creo que lo dejare así, espero les guste todo_

_(tengo varias historias en mente, no se cual escribir después)_

_No olviden comentar_

_Comenten_

_Hagamos un trato ustedes comentan mucho y yo subo el capítulo 21 rápido OK?.?_


End file.
